


Calamity

by GhostOfTasslehoff, ZombieJesus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A little help from our friends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Corneo gets what's coming to him, Crossdressing, Embarrassing Situations, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fantasizing, Feather Play, Feels, First Time, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Hell House fight as it never was, Honeybee Inn dance-off, Humor, Insecurities, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Rescues, Sephiroth's alien biology, Smut, Swordfighting, Telepathy, Tentacles, Wing Kink, canonical child abuse (during the Jenova Project), canonical medical abuse (by Hojo), fighting beside each other, in all possible senses, mentioned mildly, nothing like having your spectral murder boyfriend in the audience, secret crushes, supernatural sex, swanky hotels, what happens in Wall Market stays in Wall Market
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Cloud is in Wall Market attempting to rescue Tifa, but he can’t get Sephiroth out of his mind. Sephiroth chooses a very vulnerable moment to make an appearance to Cloud and offers up a more private place where they could meet for a proper reunion. Cloud is unable to remember much of who Sephiroth is or what their exact history is yet, but the attraction between them is powerful enough he’s willing to take a chance.As Sephiroth and Cloud become closer physically and emotionally, Sephiroth realizes his fate is to protect Cloud and invites him to join him. But will Cloud stay with him, once he learns the full truth of what happened in their past and what Sephiroth intends to do?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 150
Kudos: 323





	1. Poor Man's Course

Madam M, the glittering butterfly of Sector 6, snapped her fan shut with an annoyed huff, contemplating the unmitigated _gall_ of these two. “Oh, I see. So, you’re asking me for a _favor_?” She raised her voice to a shout, seeming to grow a foot from her diminutive height, “For _FREE?_ ” The presumptuousness alone was enough to make her blood boil because everything in Wall Market had a price, was transactional. She wasn’t in the practice of doling out favors even to her friends, let alone strangers off the street.

Still….there was something unusual about the blond man stoically standing in her lobby. She thrust the end of her closed fan up against his throat, lifting his chin so she could get a better look. “Hmmmm.” She hummed thoughtfully as her ruby lips slowly broke into a smile. “Name?”

Cloud stared down at the Madam in confusion. He had borne her scrutiny with barely concealed impatience; it had seemed to him that she was dead set on throwing them out of her parlor just like she’d done to Johnny, and if the road stopped _here,_ he would prefer to just rip off the bandage rather than drag it out. But now, with the implicit threat of that fan pressed against the vulnerable part of his throat, there was a glint of… _mischief_ in her smile that put his guard up. He _hated_ when people looked at him like that. _What is she playing at?_ After a moment, he said warily, “Cloud Strife.”

“Cloud Strife…” Yes, she was feeling slightly generous tonight. It had been a slow night after all, and Don Corneo had been getting on her _bad_ side lately. It would be fun to mess up his lascivious plans. “Hand.” When Cloud balked she snapped impatiently, “ _Give_ it to me!”

Cloud scoffed and looked away, brow creasing slightly. Her attitude made him want to just walk out the door, but realistically, she was their only chance of getting into Corneo’s mansion. _Might as well see what she wants._ Wordlessly, he extended his hand towards her. 

Madam M took Cloud’s gloved hand, smiling down at it as she pressed and probed the muscles and sinews beneath the leather. “Oh yes...the _strong_ hands of a fighter, but still graceful and elegant.” 

_Stop sizing me up like I’m a prized chocobo._ Cloud half wanted to say it out loud, but he grit his teeth and endured it, grateful when she let go. 

Madam M lifted her eyes to Cloud’s and dropped his hand, turning away with a swirl of her silk kimono. “I suppose I _might_ be convinced to help you both.” She splayed her fan again and smiled knowingly behind it. “However, this is a respectable establishment. A _business_.” A transaction would need to occur before she helped them, no matter how intriguing that young man’s hand was. “So. Which course of massage would you like?” She gestured with a graceful turn of her wrist to the scroll listing the three options, increasing in both price and quality. 

Cloud winced, murmuring, “Uh… right.” _Crap._ Of _course_ he had to pay for her help. _PLEASE have enough gil._ Exchanging a glance with Aerith, he stepped forward to read the menu and inwardly deflated, mouthing ‘1000 gil??’ It just figured they were too broke for anything but the cheapest option. _She probably doesn’t take payment in installments, either._

He could feel Aerith’s worried gaze on his back as he steeled himself and said in a deceptively calm voice, “I’ll take that one,” pointing to the aptly titled ‘Poor Man’s’ course and hoping that Madam M wouldn’t just throw them out on principle. _Maybe I shouldn’t have bought that new Materia before coming here…_

Madam M’s fluttering fan abruptly stopped and her mouth twisted into an expression of disapproval. “Really? _That_ one?” _Just 100 gil is all you can muster up?!_ She dropped the fan from her face and rolled her eyes, “Fine. Give me the gil then.” She snatched it away and stowed it in her kimono, then thrust the fan towards the back room. “Go make yourself comfortable in the back, and _wait_.” She sighed and shot Aerith a scowl as she brushed past them both to her office to prepare.

“Cloud… are you sure about this?” Aerith stepped up beside Cloud, pressing a hand to his forearm and peering up worriedly into his face. “She looks mad. I think we have time, I can go pawn off some of my-”

“It’s fine.” Cloud spared her a glance and shrugged. “We don’t have time to keep running around, and she’s our last option.” When she still looked concerned, he crossed his arms and looked away, sighing. “Come on. How bad could it be?”

  
  
“I guess…” Aerith studied him a moment and then shook her head. There was no point in trying to convince him once he’d made up his mind. “You’re right. Enjoy?”

Cloud scoffed, lips twitching into the hint of an _actual_ smile. “Sure.” He nodded reassuringly at her before heading into the back, taking a deep breath once he was alone. “How bad could it be?” he murmured, sweeping aside the curtain and settling down, trying to relax as he clenched his hands at his sides. _It’ll be fine._

Madam M emerged from her office and sidled into the back room, smiling to see that Cloud had laid down on the plush massage bed. “Excellent.” She drew the curtain behind her and approached the bed, but there was a slight hint of mischief in her voice. “Now, I have to tell you this is more of an _experimental_ technique.” Those cheapskates who refused to pony up the gil for _her_ exquisite services would pay in other ways, namely by being her guinea pigs. 

Cloud looked up when Madam M reappeared, his heart sinking at her tone. _Experimental?!_ Something in him balked at that, and he started to push himself up, opening his mouth to announce that she could just keep the money and sorry for wasting her time, but a tiny voice whispered _‘coward’_ in the back of his mind. _Damn it. Tifa. I can’t back out now._

“You may find it quite relaxing and pleasurable,” Madam M giggled softly, thinking, _fat chance of that._ Shrugging blithely, “Or the opposite.” 

She picked up Cloud’s hand and divested it of its glove, tossing it onto the table with a look of mild disgust. There was no telling what that glove had come in contact with. “Now, try to _relax_.”

Cloud settled back down, face schooled to impassivity and stubbornly looked away. _Damn it, DAMN it, I should have let Aerith get more money_ , he thought. Maybe he _was_ going to end up with that fan shoved down his throat, after all.

Madam M smiled wickedly and immediately pressed _hard_ into a pressure point at the center of his palm. 

Cloud tensed and let out a harsh grunt at the sharp stab of pain that shot up his arm, quickly followed by a second. “Ahh! _Hey-_ ”

The light from the paper lanterns hung in the room dimmed as reality flickered and swirled around Cloud, a haze occluding the walls which seemed to fall away completely. Madam M’s features and form became nebulous until she glitched once, twice, leaving a null space that coalesced into a new form. 

_Sephiroth._

Cloud’s eyes went wide in alarm, wincing as pain seemed to stab into his head every time the room flickered, convulsing slightly with an agonized cry. _NO, seriously? Not NOW, you bastard!_

Sephiroth towered over the bed, much taller than the Madam’s petite figure, his hands larger as they gripped Cloud’s firmly. “Cloud…” His deep voice seemed distant at first, as if echoing across a chasm, creating sound a moment after his lips formed the words. “What in the world are you _doing?_ ” 

The pain made Cloud too weak to pull away from Sephiroth’s grip, staring up into those cat-like eyes with barely concealed fury and quivering with the effort of holding back the expletives dying to get out. “ _Why_ do you _-”_ He cut himself off, swallowing hard as his gaze flickered over Sephiroth’s beautiful face. 

A mocking but curious smile spread across Sephiroth’s plush lips, although his touch was softer than the Madam’s. While she’d been sadistically trying to cause Cloud intentional pain, Sephiroth stroked almost gently. He looked over Cloud and the massage bed with a smirk. “Is _this_ the kind of entertainment a mercenary requires?”

“What?!” Heat washed over Cloud at what the man- no, this _illusion-_ seemed to be implying with that smirk. _Oh gods, don’t put THAT image in my head._ Licking his lips, he breathed out, “That’s _not_ what this- _ohhhh…_ ” Sephiroth’s stroking fingers sent a pleasant shiver through him, and he squeezed his eyes shut in confusion, gritting his teeth and trying to stifle his low whine. Now was _not_ the time to be getting distracted. And Sephiroth’s frequent appearances were becoming _increasingly_ distracting. 

Sephiroth moved closer to the bed, his strong fingers working up Cloud’s palm and wrist. His long silver hair dangled down over his shoulders and barely brushed against Cloud’s stomach. “I think I can see _plainly_ what this is.” He smiled knowingly at the confused expression on Cloud’s face, but cherished the singular attention from the man’s blue eyes too much to allow them to stay closed. “Open your eyes and look at me.” 

The sound that left Cloud’s parted lips _this_ time was unmistakably a pleased moan, and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter in embarrassment, half wishing that his tormentor would _stop_ stirring him up, stop _touching_ him like that. But that low command sent another shudder rippling through him, impossible to ignore. He looked up at Sephiroth, his breath hitching as their gazes locked, and marveling at how _incredible_ those fingers felt on his skin. They left a tingling trail wherever they touched, making him remember how _electrified_ he had felt having Sephiroth’s body pressing him into the ground. That encounter had left him wide awake for nearly two _hours_ after the fact, huddled on his bed and stubbornly refusing to acknowledge his body’s reaction. Now, it made him _ache_ to be touched _everywhere._

Sephiroth’s catlike eyes narrowed to slits to hear Cloud’s moan, his lips parting to exhale a long breath. He was somewhat surprised that Cloud wasn’t fighting him, stopping him or running away-- in fact the opposite seemed to be happening if the blush on the man’s cheeks told the truth of it. His hand stroked up Cloud’s arm, his fingertips ghosting over the smooth skin and swell of his bicep. “Did you get lonely? Perhaps I’ve left you alone too long.” They both knew that this was an illusion, but Sephiroth was still very real and alive-- ensconced in the Crater many miles away. That didn’t mean he couldn’t see, hear, and _feel_ as if he was actually here with Cloud, and he knew that from Cloud’s point of view, it was impossible to distinguish this from reality. 

Cloud nodded slightly before he could stop himself. He knew he must look like a flushed panting mess, and Sephiroth had barely touched him at _all._

It pleased Sephiroth, excited him to see Cloud’s body responding to his touch. That, and the almost accidental nod, made him bolder. “Mmm. Then perhaps I should appear to you more often.” He held Cloud’s gaze as one of his hands smoothed over Cloud’s clothed chest, fingers probing under the fabric to tease the skin beneath. 

_Oh shit, NOT a good idea!_ Cloud opened his mouth quickly, intending to veto Sephiroth’s suggestion, only to let out a weak, stuttering, “Oh fff _ffuck._ ” His body tensed, undulating unconsciously up into Sephiroth’s heated, teasing touch as he gripped at the bed covering with his free hand, biting his lip to try and stifle the little whimpers that were trying to get out. If it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t going up in flames, he might have thought there was _magic_ in those fingers. _Go lower, you jerk!_

“It takes no small amount of energy and concentration to... _come_ to you.” Sephiroth smirked, flicking his eyes over Cloud’s tight body and letting his hand drift lower to the man’s muscled stomach. “I’m glad you appreciate my efforts this time.” He tilted his head and suddenly he was shirtless, a single enormous black wing slowly unfolding from the right side of his back and extending to its full size. His pale skin was luminous and almost otherworldly, his body perfectly smooth and muscled yet still slender. 

Cloud sucked in a sharp, aroused breath, eyes going wide and following the arch of that wing as it extended, exhaling shakily and returning his gaze to Sephiroth. _He’s so beautiful… GAH, I shouldn’t want this, why do I want him so bad?_

“I won’t deprive you of the entertainment you came here for.” Sephiroth smiled and popped the belt buckle at Cloud’s pants, but hesitated, stroking one long-nailed finger over the fabric of the man’s crotch. “Is that what you _want_ Cloud?”

Cloud could only watch the cat-like, satisfied smile spread across Sephiroth’s lips in a daze, his repeated denials over the last few days overriding his sense as his body instinctively pressed into that teasing touch. “ _Yesss,_ ” he breathed out in a low moan, toes curling inside his boots and his head falling back slightly.

Sephiroth licked his lips at how deliciously undone Cloud was becoming, indulging the man’s writhing by stroking over the fabric with a firmer touch. His brow arched as he felt Cloud throb beneath his fingertips and placed Cloud’s hand on his bare chest, encouraging him to touch.

Cloud’s eyes rolled back as he bit his lip harder, the pressure of Sephiroth’s strong fingers rubbing _right_ where he needed it most nearly overwhelming him. The feeling of smooth skin under his fingertips jolted him out of his daze.

Sephiroth leaned closer, placing a hand by Cloud’s head for stability, and whispered in a hypnotic voice, “That’s right...there’s no need to fight me anymore. You’ve suffered so much, Cloud. So much pain and sorrow.” _We both have_. He made short work of the belt buckle, opening Cloud’s pants and pulling them down enough to completely expose the man’s leaking erection. 

Cloud froze, blinking startled eyes open to stare. His heartbeat was loud and rapid in his ears, tongue darting out to wet parted lips as he took a shuddering breath, and his eyes fluttered half shut as that soothing voice washed over him, pushing any thoughts of where he _was_ out of his head. He was only barely aware of raising his other hand to Sephiroth’s pale chest, pressing both palms flat and struggling _not_ to buck up against the hand that was tugging at his pants.

Sephiroth smiled as he glanced down Cloud’s body and wrapped his hand around the man’s cock. “Let me give you _pleasure_ instead.” He thumbed over the wet head, rubbing the precum around to let his tight fist slide slowly down to the base while watching Cloud’s face closely. He wanted to see the surrender in Cloud’s eyes, the raw desire for him that he knew Cloud had tried to hide. 

Cloud’s fingers dug reflexively into Sephiroth’s skin as he gasped, bucking up into that warm grip on his cock, half-heartedly protesting in a whisper, “We shouldn’t be _doing-_ haaaa!”

Sephiroth’s hand slid back up and twisted then he started to pump slowly, methodically, not wanting things to build _too_ fast. No, he wanted Cloud to remember this, dream of it and want more. His own breath was coming faster as he drank deeply of this _power_ , as much of a narcotic to him as the mako that had made him a _god_. 

“S-shit, _Sephi-”_ Cloud’s words cut off with another moan, one hand sliding up to clutch desperately at the back of Sephiroth’s neck as his gaze drifted downwards. He could feel his body heat rising as he panted, unable to focus on much except for getting more of that slow, tight _pleasure,_ torn between wanting to watch those fingers work their magic and the heady desire to kiss the man. 

Sephiroth brought their faces close and stared into Cloud’s eyes, “You’ve thought of me before like this haven’t you?” He quickened his strokes, only to slow his hand again. “Thought of my touch while you touched yourself?”

When he felt Sephiroth’s breath hot on his face, Cloud finally met his eyes again, pressing his hips up with a needy whine to meet those teasing strokes and lifting his chin until their noses were practically touching. “Can’t you see that for _yourself?_ ” His voice was hoarse with arousal, his fingers trembling as they tightened on Sephiroth’s neck, tugged him closer. He let his other hand slide down that soft, pale expanse of skin, only stopping when his fingers brushed against leather. _Fuck, he is going to drive me MAD. I can’t think of anyone BUT him._ He let out a short, stuttering laugh and squirmed under Sephiroth, pressing just the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of Sephiroth’s pants as he lowered his voice to a thready whisper, “Or do you only put images in my head?” His lips remained parted invitingly, quirking up slightly at the corners as he turned his attention to Sephiroth’s mouth. _Am I going to have to kiss you myself?_

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head slightly at Cloud’s refusal to give a proper answer, letting his palm slide down the man’s erection and cup his balls. He played with them as he purred, “It seems you’ve forgotten all your _training_ Cloud. That’s _not_ how you respond to a direct question from a superior officer.” Not that Cloud hadn’t done as much as admit he’d thought of Sephiroth just by posing those questions. He rolled his fingers over and around Cloud’s sack, tugging and squeezing slightly to remind him of his very vulnerable position.

The loss of friction made Cloud whine, his legs beginning to tremble from the way Sephiroth was teasing him. “W-what?!” His expression crumpled a little at how _good_ everything felt, letting his hands fall back to clutch at the bed; despite that warning squeeze, he was _far_ too turned on to really do anything but push for _more._

“You’re lucky I always admired your _fire_ , especially when you were clearly outmatched.” Sephiroth overemphasized the last word, letting Cloud get a clear look at his wicked pink tongue sliding across his teeth. He knew what Cloud wanted-- it was written all over the man’s face, betrayed by mako-stained eyes staring at his lips with open desire. He also knew how far gone Cloud must be to want that. _A viper’s kiss._ But no, he’d get Cloud off and leave him panting, desperate for more. Sephiroth wasn’t going to give Cloud what he really wanted until _he_ got what he wanted too. 

Cloud’s pupils were blown wide as his eyes followed the trail of that tongue eagerly, lips quivering in anticipation as he started to push himself up, wanting nothing more than to kiss the smirk right off of that plush, taunting mouth.

Sephiroth let his fingers brush over Cloud’s entrance just once before resuming his strokes, firm and fast now, even slicker than before. He grasped Cloud’s hair and held his head to the pillow so he _couldn’t_ kiss him, couldn’t do anything but stare up into the eyes of god and _come_. He said emphatically, “I know you think of me, Cloud, but no, I didn’t put such thoughts in your mind. That’s all you.” 

Cloud fell back to the pillow with a ragged moan, shuddering with the renewed onslaught of pleasure. The feeling of fingers in his hair, stroking him so relentlessly, _that_ look in Sephiroth’s eyes, _all_ of it was driving him into a frenzy of need. He wrapped one hand weakly around the man’s wrist and stared up at him pleadingly, eyes dark with lust and nostrils flaring. His lips moved in a barely audible litany of _‘please, PLEASE, oh god, touch me, please!’_

Sephiroth laughed smugly, leaning down to whisper right in the man’s ear, “If you want to have a proper reunion, sleep alone tonight. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t break my favorite toy.” 

Cloud’s eyes fluttered shut with a sharp inhale. Sephiroth was _so_ close that, if the man hadn’t been restricting his movement, he could have turned his head and kissed him. At this point, he would have taken even the barest _hint_ of lips on his, but instead, he just listened to that sultry whisper and shivered at the tantalizing promise of _more, oh god, yes PLEASE!_

Sephiroth’s tongue darted out against Cloud’s ear and he commanded, “Now _come_ for me.” He leaned back when he felt Cloud’s cock jerking in his hand, lifting Cloud’s head up by the hair so he could see _everything_.

Just the thought of what Sephiroth’s _proper reunion_ might entail was enough to put Cloud over the edge, writhing in Sephiroth’s grasp and an obscene moan spilling from him as he came _hard_. 

  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, tilting his head back in a pleasant haze, breathing heavily. He couldn’t even be angry that Sephiroth had manhandled him into _watching,_ because seeing the way those elegant, strong fingers looked dripping with his come was _indescribably_ hot. Between one dazed blink and the next, he found himself laying on his back again, looking blearily up at the ceiling. His entire body was tingling and utterly relaxed, and for a moment, he didn’t realize that the hand once again gripping his was smaller.


	2. Gold Chocobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud deals with the embarrassing fallout of his ‘hand massage,’ but Aerith smooths things over with Madam M. On his way to find a private room, he bumps into an old bro, and gets several surprises at the hotel.

Madam M gasped in horror at the sudden and very _lewd_ noise that echoed through her respectable massage parlor. ”What?!” She looked down at Cloud’s hand, bewildered that only pressing his palm a single time had elicited _that_ reaction. _Did he just…?!_

The sound of Madam M’s voice snapped Cloud back to reality _immediately_ , pushing himself up weakly on his elbows and staring at her in red faced, wide-eyed horror. _Damn it, I forgot I was- how much did she HEAR?_ “Huh?!”

Madam M’s eyes narrowed as she dropped his hand, and she hissed in a low tone, “Young man, get a hold of yourself. I don’t know what kind of _services_ you think we offer here, but that is uncalled for!” _Those_ types of services were reserved to well-paying customers, not takers of the Poor Man’s course-- although she didn’t mention that bit since it was already clear he couldn’t afford them. 

She stood up in a huff, closing her eyes and smoothing the silk of her kimono to try and smooth her temper, too. “I believe you’ve gotten your money’s worth, sir, so kindly clean yourself up and GET OUT!” 

Cloud snapped his mouth shut at her ranting admonishment, trying to think back over if he had mentioned Sephiroth’s name at all, a steady stream of curses swirling through his head. If he hadn’t known better, he could almost have _sworn_ he heard Sephiroth’s amused laughter, too. _Ugh, shut up, you smug bastard, you’re just trying to make things harder for me on purpose._ Wincing slightly, Cloud tried to apologize quietly, “I didn’t-” 

Madam M yanked back the curtain and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her. A moment later she peeked back out again and smiled sweetly at Aerith, “Don’t worry, pet, I’ll still prepare the recommendation for you.” 

Aerith was staring with wide eyes towards the hallway when Madam M addressed her, and after a moment, she gave the woman her full attention. “You _will?_ ” _Cloud, what just HAPPENED?_

Madam M frowned towards the back room, flicking her fan open and fluttering it. “I won’t blame you for his _boorish_ manners. Hmph! You may stay here while I source you…” Her eyes wandered down Aerith’s plain and simple dress disapprovingly. “...proper attire.”

Aerith smiled brightly, relief plain in her voice as she gushed emphatically, “ _Thank_ you. I really appreciate this. Um…” Her gaze flicked back towards the hallway, her smile turning somewhat sheepish. _Looks like it’s up to me to clean up your mess, Cloud._

Cloud sighed, a fresh blush blooming on his face as he tossed the used tissues in the trash. “Fuck, I hope I didn’t screw this up,” he muttered, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He emerged from the backroom, head down and _mostly_ composed now as he brushed past the women. He paused a moment beside Aerith, glancing up at her before going to slump against the far wall. It seemed the safest option for now. _This is awkward. Heh. What else is new, though?_

Aerith’s eyes widened at the dazed look on Cloud’s face. _OH._ “I’m sorry, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything… If there’s anything we can do to make up for his manners, please let us know.”

Madam M jerked her chin as Cloud emerged, flapping her fan faster. “Anything you can do? I believe I already asked him to _leave_.” The disoriented look in his eyes was one she knew _quite_ well. She really would have to conduct more serious study on her new experimental technique, perhaps raise her prices. That move wouldn’t be featured in the cheapskate course anymore, that’s for sure! “Please see him _out_ since he cannot manage to find the exit on his own.” She calmed slightly, smiling at Aerith. “Then we can discuss your transformation.” 

Cloud frowned at the women, an offended huff escaping him as he pushed himself away from the wall. _Seriously? Both of them?_

“Haa, yup, sorry!” Aerith ran over to Cloud and linked her arm through his before he could do anything stupid, steering him towards the door with a soft, “Come on, let’s not make her more mad at us, okay?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Cloud mumbled to her, sighing. This was just humiliating. _Why couldn’t he have done this somewhere-_ He stopped short, ignoring Aerith’s questioning look. _Somewhere private for a ‘proper reunion’, huh? I’ll need something more private than the shitty room I’ve already got._ He glanced back at Madam M, trying not to seem too eager, “Before I leave, do you know where I can find a decent hotel room?”

Madam M gave him a nonplussed look. “Everyone knows the only decent place to stay in town is the Gold Chocobo.” She turned her back to him with a titter, “Although I doubt _you_ could afford it.” She cackled and sashayed back into her office. 

Aerith laughed nervously, yanking him out the door with an overly bright, “Let’s _go,_ mister!”

The door closed behind them, and Cloud pulled away with a disgruntled scowl. “Well… at least she’s still going to help _you._ ”

“Yeah.” Aerith tilted her head, studying him carefully. The questioning frown she got made her smile briefly before stepping closer and nudging his arm. “So! What happened in there? You were only gone for a few minutes.” She bit her lip and then gave him a knowing look, giggling. “And you were _very_ loud.”

“What?!” Cloud gave her a bewildered look, blushing and rubbing at the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “I _really_ don’t want to talk about it.”

“Feel better?” Aerith laughed at the unimpressed look he shot her and held up her hands in mock surrender. “Just kidding! Why don’t you go back to your room and relax, I don’t want to keep Madam M waiting.”

Cloud hesitated and then nodded. “You’re right. See you tomorrow, Aerith.” He watched her disappear back into the parlor before making his way quickly down the street, scanning the signs until he was roughly jostled. “Hey, watch where you’re go-” he snapped, immediately cutting himself off when he realized who it was. _Oh gods, not him again._

“Whoa! Cloud, my bro!” Johnny stumbled slightly, his tropical tiki drink sloshing into the street. “Didn’t see ya there.” He gave Cloud a lopsided grin and hiccuped.

Cloud stepped back quickly to avoid getting spilled, giving the man a withering look. “Yeah, _still_ not your bro.” 

“Awww, don’t get your buster sword busted, bro!” Johnny took a long swig of his drink then leaned on Cloud, whispering very loudly, “How did things go at Madam M’s? You didn’t get the Poor Man’s course did you?” He winced, whimpering down at his own hand. “Wasn’t worth it, bro.”

“Uhhh…” Cloud shook his head and looked away, trying hard not to smirk. _I definitely got the better deal._ “Actually, I didn’t find it so bad. Must be the ex-SOLDIER thing.” He pushed Johnny away from him, reluctantly keeping a hand on the man’s shoulder to keep him steady, and then paused. “Hey, you don’t know where the Gold Chocobo is, do you?”

“Ohhh, that swanky place? Yeah, it’s on the other side of the Honeybee Inn, but uh…” Johnny snickered in his drink. “...it’s kinda for the high-rollers, bro, no offense.”

Cloud gave him a flat look. “That so.” _Dick. It can’t seriously be THAT expensive._ He released the man and turned away, his tone dry, “Well, thanks for telling me anyway.”

Johnny nodded drunkenly, “Sure thing, glad to help a bro out.” He slapped Cloud on the back and stumbled towards the noodle house, calling back, “Say hi to Tifa for me!”

“For the last time, I’m _not_ -” Cloud stopped and took a deep breath, shaking his head. _Not worth it._ Now that he knew where it was, he made his way quickly to the hotel, putting the irritating encounters behind him. _Maybe I’ll have some GOOD luck this time._ A shiver of anticipation went through him, a rare smile spreading across his face as he stepped into the ‘swanky’ hotel.

The concierge peeked over the ostentatious display of chocobo feathers on the front desk when the bell on the door jingled. “Good evening, sir, and welcome to the Gold Chocobo.” His brow went up slightly at the sight of the enormous sword. His voice wavered slightly, “Can I...help you?”

Cloud glanced around the lobby before focusing on the concierge, sauntering over to the desk and leaning against it, trying to give an air like he belonged there. _Bet this place doesn’t take walk-ins. This isn’t going to work._ “Name’s Cloud Strife. Looking for a place to stay for the night.”

“I’m very sorry, sir, but we’re completely booked and-- oh.” The concierge gave Cloud a more scrutinizing look and then flipped through the reservation book. “Cloud Strife, you say? Why yes, Mr. Strife, we have your room prepared for you already. And...oh my, you’re staying in the Golden Saucer Suite. Pre-paid in full.” The gil signs were almost apparent in his eyes. 

Cloud’s expression twitched in surprise, and he straightened up. “Uh, yes. The… Golden Saucer Suite. Sounds right, thank you.” _What the hell? HOW?!_

The concierge turned and took an ornate key from a row of hooks and handed it to Cloud. “It’s the only room on the top floor. Have a pleasant stay.”

Cloud took the key with a nod, lips twitching with the effort not to grin, and he walked as calmly as he could towards the elevator. Once the doors had closed, he laughed giddily, shaking his head in amazement. The fact that someone had clearly been to the hotel at some point to reserve a room under _his_ name was a little disconcerting, true… especially since Sephiroth had only made his little offer a short time ago. He calmed down slightly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. _Did he know? That I would come seek him out? And who could he have gotten to pay for the room? I don’t remember seeing anyone suspicious outside of the hotel, or anyone following me…_

Sighing, Cloud let himself into the suite, and let out a low whistle of appreciation as he looked around. “Damn…” The rooms were… _far_ more extravagant than any he had ever stayed in, but he _certainly_ wasn’t going to complain, despite the odd situation. “A whole private floor to _ourselves,_ huh?” he murmured, setting his sword aside after only a moment’s hesitation, immediately moving deeper into the suite to inspect the other rooms. He stopped in his tracks once he found the bedroom, his heart starting to pound and his mouth going dry at the sight of that opulent looking _bed_. “Oh... _Wow._ That is the single most decadent thing I have ever seen in my _life,_ holy shit. Are you trying to spoil me?” _If I’m just talking to myself right now, I’m going to be so embarrassed._

“Are you inviting me to spoil you?” Sephiroth stepped from the shadows behind Cloud with a soft laugh, and leaned in to speak into his ear. “To _ruin_ you, Cloud? Would you like that?” He inhaled deeply, smelling weapon grease and leather, the faint scent of incense from Madam M’s parlor. 

Despite his self-deprecating thoughts, Cloud had actually _not_ expected an answer so fast, nearly jumping at the sound of Sephiroth’s voice. “Sephiroth?!” He only managed to turn slightly towards the man when he stopped, hands clenched at his sides, his breath hitching and an involuntary shiver running through him at Sephiroth’s _close_ proximity. _Ugh, depending on what he means by ‘ruin’, I just MIGHT like it._ “Do you _like_ startling me?” he asked, voice nearly a whisper.

“Yes, I admit, I do.” Sephiroth smiled and slowly strode around to face Cloud, his Masamune still conspicuously strapped to his back and nearly brushing the high ceiling. “You’re very trusting to set your weapon down.” He tilted his head, sizing Cloud up from his dusty boots to the top of his spiky head. “Or did you enjoy your _hand massage_ so much that it addled your senses?” He was impressed that Cloud had gotten here so quickly; Sephiroth’s mindless puppet had barely finished paying for the room before Cloud stepped into the lobby.

Cloud made sure to take slow, even breaths in an attempt to appear at least _somewhat_ calm, like his heart _hadn’t_ immediately started racing like he’d just run a mile. An attempt he was _sure_ he had failed, judging from the smile he could see on Sephiroth’s lips once they were face to face. He stared up at him in silence for a moment, eyes flickering to take in the sword with a soft huff, all of the confidence he had held himself with on the way _here_ temporarily vanishing. _Like it always does when he first shows up, oh hell. Is he saying I should have kept my sword?_ His fingers were twitching with the urge to reach out and touch the man, so instead he shifted his weight onto one foot, one hand on his hip and one brow arched slightly, asking with a cockiness he didn’t quite feel yet, “Wait, you’re not telling me I’m going to _need_ my sword, are you?”

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud’s spirit, admiring how it always came through even when cornered. “That depends on you, not that you could hurt me.” He sighed and drew his Masamune, holding it off to the side as he stared at Cloud challengingly. “But if it makes you feel better…” The enormous sword glitched and disappeared, leaving his outstretched hand empty. “There. We’re on more equal footing now.” _Or, at least you think so._

“It’s…” _Should I say it?_ Cloud’s gaze flickered briefly to the sword in the man’s hand, smiling when it faded from view, and he looked back at Sephiroth, relaxing slightly. “Thank you. And it’s not… a matter of equal footing. Like you said. I can’t hurt you anyway.” Lifting his chin, Cloud met Sephiroth’s gaze, gratified when only a hint of hesitation showed through. _Not that it matters, he probably already knows how much effort I’m putting into the pretense._

Sephiroth laughed and gave Cloud an incredulous look, “Ah, but you do wound me. Assuming I’m here to cause you harm.” _No, I’m here to save you, like I’ve saved you before._ His voice got softer and more serious, “If I wanted you dead, Cloud, you would be.” Hadn’t the man already realized how many times Sephiroth could have killed him and didn’t? Every time he appeared and took Cloud unawares, he could have pressed that advantage. At any moment he could have summoned his legion of puppets to do the dirty work for him. Cloud was a singular fighter but even he could be overwhelmed or surprised, especially with an omniscient puppet-master pulling the strings. _He doesn’t realize what he is, or that there are others I direct who are mindless._

Cloud flinched slightly, staring at Sephiroth with wide eyes as those serious words sank in. “Oh,” he said in a small voice, unsure of how to take that. He was sure there was far more to that comment than Sephiroth had even _said_ … and _just_ as sure that he didn’t really want to know what it _was._ All he cared about at that moment was that he was grateful to be in the man’s good graces. _For now._

Finally, he swallowed hard, licking his lips and gesturing towards the bed, and then the rest of the room. “So… How did you…” Hmm. _No,_ that wasn’t quite what he wanted to know right now. “Why _this_ room? I don’t…” _Deserve anything THIS nice._ He frowned slightly, then shook his head and tried again. “I’m not _used_ to anything this nice. Uhh..” 

Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned back against the thick bedpost, finally tearing his eyes from Cloud to look around the bedroom. “Don’t you get _tired_ of staying in rat-infested hostels or dank caves as you traipse around on your little mercenary missions?” He fingered the red silk of the bed’s canopy curtain, flicking his gaze back up to Cloud. “I know I did. You’d think that with as much money as Shinra had,” his expression darkened slightly just uttering that word, “that they’d have put their vaunted war hero up in a place free of bedbugs on occasion, but no.” He snorted, pushing up off the post and slowly sauntering around the room to look at the various art and furnishings. 

Cloud fell silent, tilting his head curiously. As much as he wanted to step closer and touch, or to flop down onto that comfortable looking bed and sink into the mattress, he still felt a little too keyed up to really relax yet. He could see that Sephiroth was trying to be kind, reminiscing over shared experiences, and it greatly appealed to a small part of Cloud that just longed to be _taken care of_ sometimes. But that part of him had always made him feel weak, like just _admitting_ such a childish desire would make him _less than,_ somehow. It wasn’t something he felt comfortable sharing with anyone. _Hadn’t_ ever shared with anyone. _… Have I?_ The thought was unexpectedly painful, twisting sharply in his chest, and he shoved it away, his eyes following Sephiroth as the man wandered around the room.

Sephiroth picked up a small porcelain chocobo and turned it over in his hands. Softly, “But I have my own resources now, far more than Shinra could imagine.” _How Hojo would grovel at my feet for one whisper of the secrets I learned in the Lifestream_. He set the little figure back on the shelf and picked up a decanter of wine that had been left, pouring them both mako-laced honey wine. “But if you’d prefer your hovels and shanties, feel free to scurry back to them.”

He picked up a chalice of the wine and held it out to Cloud, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Or, you can stay with _me_ tonight.”

Cloud took a step towards him, exhaling softly before saying, “Mercenary work doesn’t… always pay much, I’m finding.” Another step closer; he tried to keep his breathing steady. “I get by.” His gaze dropped to Sephiroth’s outstretched hand, hesitating at the offer. _I wanted this so bad, and now that it’s here, I’m nervous. Come on, it’s just a drink._ But he knew that it wasn’t just a _drink._ It was a drink _and_ a nice room. It was whatever had possessed Sephiroth to begin appearing to him in the first place. _The attraction you can’t deny._ Cloud looked back up, his neck craned and hyper-aware of their height difference as their gazes locked.

It felt like his heart was beating in his _throat_ as he stepped within easy reaching distance and took the proffered drink, cradling the chalice in his hands. “For once, I’d rather not just _get by._ I want to… stay.” _With you._ He took a sip of the wine, eyes fluttering half-shut and a pleased little laugh leaving him at the sweet taste. Despite all his posturing at being a hardened ex-SOLDIER, he really did prefer nice things to the rough conditions, if he got the chance.

Sephiroth smiled behind his wine glass at Cloud’s decision. “That pleases me.” He paused and then said, “And surprises me. I did not compel you to come here, yet you came. Despite...” His catlike eyes traveled down Cloud’s tightly muscled arms, his flat stomach. _And you must have known what I wanted. Is your fear of me truly gone? Or just forgotten?_ “The last time we really met you put a sword in my back and tossed me into the Lifestream like a piece of garbage.” 

Cloud’s head jerked up, a stricken look on his face. “What?” he asked weakly, trying not to panic at the accusation. Had he misread Sephiroth’s intentions so badly after all?

At the look on Cloud’s face, Sephiroth couldn’t help but laugh and flash Cloud a grin. “No, no. There are no hard feelings about _that_.” He had unending vendettas for the wrongs done to him, but that was not one of them. It was that fateful action that had set him on his current path, that had transformed him into the godlike being he now was. If anything, he should _thank_ Cloud for that lucky action. Although he’d never believed it was luck; it had been their destiny. 

Cloud’s fingers tightened around the wine glass, his brow furrowing from all of Sephiroth’s cryptic comments, the laughter, those _smiles_ , and finally he couldn’t take it anymore. “I don’t understand,” he began, setting his drink down on the table and pressing his clenched fists beside it on the tabletop. 

Sephiroth took another long sip of his wine, tossing back his silver head to finish off the glass. “I’m sure you must be very confused now about how I am here.” Setting the chalice on the table, he walked to the window and drew the curtains, blocking out the neon lights of Wall Market below them. Soft candlelight filled the room as he turned back to Cloud. “I am not a ghost.” _A ghost couldn’t have made you come like that_. “I am very much alive but my body is not here.” He slowly stepped back to Cloud, reaching up to touch a small scratch on the man’s beautiful face. “I can still feel you though.”

Cloud’s breath caught at that careful touch against his cheek, and he leaned back against the table, unconsciously turning his face _into_ Sephiroth’s fingers to encourage them to _keep touching_ as he looked up at the man more fully. “What…” Clearing his throat, a soft flush rose to his cheeks as he reached to finish off his wine, clutching the empty glass in his fingers and looking around the room at the flickering candles. It all seemed far too romantic for someone like him, and he _wanted_ it. Maybe that was why the uncomfortable questions started pouring out. “If you’re not a ghost, then what _are_ you?”

His breathing was coming faster, his chest heaving slightly. “How can you not be here, but still _feel real?_ ” He wished that _any_ of this made sense, uncomfortably aware that he was _pouting,_ of all things, as he looked back up at Sephiroth. “And if… if you knew what I did, why _don’t_ you want me dead? Why don’t you _hate_ me?” A vaguely remembered flash of rage went through his head, and he deflated even further at the thought. _He SHOULD hate me._

“So many questions, and which of them really matter?” Sephiroth took Cloud’s empty glass and set it aside as he moved closer, speaking soft and hypnotic. 

Cloud let out a soft, disbelieving laugh at that, whispering in a barely audible voice, “They matter to _me._ ” Those questions swirled inside of him, stirring up dark, nebulous images that hadn’t yet fully formed, secrets that seemed to reach out to a similar, answering darkness in Sephiroth.

“Is it not enough that I do _not_ hate you? That I want to spare you, save you?” Answering any of those questions fully… it was clear Cloud was not yet ready to hear or understand it. Sephiroth was grateful that Cloud didn’t appear to remember everything about their horrible past, what had been done to the both of them, exactly _who_ and _what_ he was. _I wish that I too could forget it._ He stroked Cloud’s cheek and slid his hand into the man’s hair, letting his long fingers run up and down the back of Cloud’s neck. “Is it not enough to know that I desire you? That the part of me that matters is here?” He hadn’t come here to break Cloud’s mind with truth, but to reach him in the only way he knew how-- through their bond of attraction, a primal thing that even the poisons of mako and trauma couldn’t erase.

Sephiroth leaned closer, until their lips were barely apart, and whispered, “Yes, I think it is enough for tonight.” One day Cloud _would_ remember everything and then...the questions would stop and Sephiroth would feel the burn of Cloud’s hatred. _But not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZJ: One of my new faves in the FF7 Remake was Johnny, the clueless well-meaning dude who couldn’t do anything right (and popped up to annoy Cloud like a stray puppy). So, I had no choice but to give him a minor role as the semi-helpful dumbass.  
> Ghost: And he’s always good for a laugh! Cloud could learn to lighten up a little.


	3. Luxury Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Sephiroth have a proper reunion, although it is over too soon. At least there is the promise of more, as long as Cloud keeps his own promise.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth, his heart hammering in his chest as his gaze was pulled inexorably down to those lips. _He said he wants to save me…_ “Save me from what?” he whispered.

Sephiroth pressed a finger to Cloud’s lips to stop the questions, giving him a little smile as he shook his head.

Cloud still _ached_ to know the answers to his questions, but he couldn’t _bear_ to push the issue, not tonight. Not _now,_ not when Sephiroth was here. Not when Sephiroth clearly _wanted_ him. Even knowing that the man was _technically_ not there, it didn’t matter. He could _feel_ Sephiroth’s finger against his lips, could feel the heat radiating from Sephiroth’s body. Sephiroth’s gentle touch to his cheek left trails of fire against Cloud’s skin that pulled a low whimper from him as he met the man’s eyes again. _I don’t want to think about the past tonight. Not if I can help it._ He swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze from Sephiroth’s until a momentary twitch of pain made him squeeze them shut instinctively, reaching out to Sephiroth to steady himself.

The room glitched briefly and Sephiroth was naked from the waist up, although he kept his wing hidden from this reality so as to not appear too monstrous or inhuman. The effort of stopping time as well as projecting into Madam M’s parlor had meant he’d had less control of his form. But here, they were alone and hidden from the eyes of others.

Instead of leather, Cloud’s fingers met tight muscle, and he sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes shot wide open. _Fuck, he’s beautiful,_ he thought, breathless as he smoothed his fingers up Sephiroth’s stomach, letting himself admire the view and take it all in, wondering momentarily, _‘what, no wing this time?’_

Sephiroth searched Cloud’s face for an indication that the man still wanted what his eyes had begged for on the massage bed, and was still uncertain as he closed the gap between them. He tugged Cloud against his body and parted his lips against Cloud’s, opening his mouth to let him in.

Cloud was trembling as his mind soaked with adrenaline and heat and _lust,_ sliding his hands out from between them and hooking one leg around Sephiroth’s to press closer, grinding needily against him. He tilted his chin up with a muffled moan, those soft lips and the sweet taste of honey wine on Sephiroth’s tongue threatening to overload his senses. He wanted _more,_ and had one hand snaking up into Sephiroth’s hair before he knew it as he deepened the kiss. _Gods,_ he wanted _so much_ more, wanted those strong hands on him, he didn’t _care_ how.

Sephiroth grabbed him tighter as soon as he felt Cloud respond, reaching around to stroke down the man’s back and knead his ass. He could feel his own body stirring, hardening as Cloud ground against him urgently. Some part of him whispered, _this is wrong, he wouldn’t want you if he knew the truth,_ but he banished that voice, drowning in the delicious feeling of being touched again after so long. Five years in the Lifestream, five long years with only incorporeal Whispers for company, although some of them had been familiar to him. Some of them had told him the secrets of the Ancients, about the ultimate magic they had possessed that could wipe away Gaia’s scourge with a great calamity from the skies. The thought made him smile into the kiss and lift Cloud up, not breaking contact as he carried him to the plush canopy bed.

A surge of arousal went through Cloud as he was lifted. He let out a pleased hum into the kiss and wrapped his legs tightly around Sephiroth’s waist, clutching at the man’s shoulders for stability. It felt unexpectedly _thrilling_ to be carried like this, especially since he likely would have punched anyone else who tried it. _I could get used to this._

Sephiroth laid Cloud down, leaning over him to admire the flush on the man’s cheeks. His long silver hair spilled around them as he bent to kiss and nip at Cloud’s neck, distracting him as he deftly unfastened all the myriad buckles and snaps on the man’s clothes.

Cloud panted dazedly up at Sephiroth, unable to even catch his _breath_ before he felt lips on his neck. He bit his lip to stifle his moan, fingers trailing up and down Sephiroth’s arms now as he tilted his head back, giving him more room to explore.

Sephiroth lifted Cloud’s shirt over his head, kissing him again before moving down to lick over the muscles of his chest. He paused at the thin scar at Cloud’s chest, recalling vividly that it had been his own sword to make that cruel cut, although he’d purposefully avoided any vital organs. _Does he remember I did this? And that I should have a scar too, if I were human?_ But the Jenova cells in his body had healed him perfectly from that wound; it was as if he’d never received it at all. He lowered his mouth again, refusing to be derailed, and murmured, “Such a beautiful toy to play with.”

For a moment, Cloud tensed, nervous about how Sephiroth would react to his scar, and he desperately hoped there would be no questions-- since he had nothing but hazy memories of receiving it-- but then he laughed softly, a warm glow filling him at the unexpected compliment. _No-one’s ever called me beautiful before…_ He was _used_ to strangers commenting on his looks, sure, but there was always something uncomfortably… impersonal about it. Like they couldn’t care less about getting to know him, just wanted a piece of him before moving on. “Is _that_ what you’ve been doing this whole time?” Cloud asked breathlessly, smiling as he sank both hands into that glorious hair. He stroked his fingers along Sephiroth’s scalp and squirmed under the man’s tongue, adding in a low voice, “ _Playing_ with me?”

“More or less.” Sephiroth looked up seductively before sucking a faint bruise over Cloud’s skin. “Although not in the way I _preferred_ to.” He licked over the mark-- the sight of it made him _throb_ , made him feel possessive. He pressed himself into the bed to get some friction and sighed, “I don’t know why I waited so long.” That was partially a lie; he hadn’t been sure Cloud had wanted him in return, or had even wanted to speak to him or see him. Appearing in Madam M’s had been a risk, but Cloud’s reactions had been undeniably inviting.

Cloud snorted, taking a shaky breath and wetting his lips as he started to smile. All of this attention was sending the most intense flashes of heat through his body, making it difficult to really think, but that didn’t mean that he had forgotten all of the times Sephiroth had randomly appeared to him in the last few days. _Leading me down that alleyway just to mess with me, maybe… but I bet you enjoyed pouncing on me as much as I did._ “So…” His eyes were glittering with naked want, watching the way Sephiroth was reacting to everything. _He’s certainly enjoying THIS as much as I am._ “I’m gonna call bullshit. Pinning me down?” Just the thought of it sent a shiver through him, biting his lip with a stifled whimper before giving Sephiroth a cocky smirk. “You just wanted me under you.”

“Bold words, considering your position.” Sephiroth smoothed his hands up Cloud’s chest as he looked from the flesh in front of him to Cloud’s flushed face, his eyes making the point. He sighed, “But I won’t deny it. I’ve thought of you--” _For years._ While he’d always felt the inkling that he and Cloud were kindred spirits, even before he was thrust into the Lifestream, it was that first glimpse of Cloud after he’d gained a kind of omniscience that had awoken lust in him. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you why.” He shifted on the bed and resumed his teasing, wanting to avoid any subjects that would lead to more questions and potentially ruin this. Cloud would never believe that Sephiroth had actually spoken to Zack Fair in the Lifestream, and that Zack had told him to seek out Cloud as the one person who might understand him. _And to protect you._

His deep green eyes met Cloud’s, narrowed to slits, “Have you been with a man before?” He already knew Cloud had _thought_ about it, and him, but he was highly curious as to whether Cloud had been touched like this before. He lowered his gaze again, licking at the edge of Cloud’s pants, biting softly at the jutting hip bones.

The question took Cloud by surprise, and a blush sprang to his cheeks again, his head falling back with a whine at that _bite_. “I…” _Shit, I don’t remember._ That felt like an odd detail to not know, but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have forgotten something like _that._ “I, uh… I’ve never _been_ with anyone. I think.” There was something niggling at the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside for now. “Never… had sex before, anyway.”

“Then I am your first?” Sephiroth’s eyes flashed with excitement, and some amazement. Cloud was in his twenties now and obviously attractive, surely he must have had opportunities before now. Or perhaps not-- he remembered what life as a soldier meant. Travelling and battling constantly meant you rarely made connections. _But it should be me. It’s fated to be me_. “I’m honored then.”

Cloud stared down with heavy lidded eyes and nodded quickly, breathing heavily and shifting his hips, only to moan loudly when the action resulted in Sephiroth’s soft lips dragging against his skin in an _extremely_ pleasant way. Laughing a little breathlessly, he brushed his thumb over Sephiroth’s cheekbone in an attempt to get him to look up. “I never thought I’d ever be with someone as beautiful as _you._ ”

Sephiroth paused and looked up in surprise, his fingers hooked in the open waistband of Cloud’s pants. _Beautiful?_ It felt odd and unnatural being called that since he’d always felt like, and had been treated as, a freak, an _other_. His eyes were not normal even among SOLDIERs and everyone knew it, everyone stared. He was too tall, too aloof and imposing, too intimidating to talk to or get to know. An avatar of a war hero to rally behind or exploit, an impressive oddity to be gawked at. His only friends had ever been freaks like him-- Angeal, Genesis, and Zack. _And they’re probably all dead._ “Don’t...call me that.” He frowned, avoiding Cloud’s gaze as he pulled the man’s pants away. His brow furrowed as he thought of how he was even more freakish after his mako-fuelled transformation, if only he wasn’t hiding it. Winged and undying, inhuman and alien. A _monster_ tainted and purified by Jenova cells and mako. It made him feel dirty and ugly on the inside, however he might appear superficially.

_What?_ Cloud blinked, confused by Sephiroth’s odd reaction to his compliment. “Uh…” Part of him wanted to argue the point, because of _course_ he thought Sephiroth was gorgeous, had always thought so. If he wasn’t _attracted,_ then would he really be here watching the man take off his _pants?_ He let it slide, though, because he could understand having weird hangups about things. _I’m a mess of them._ “Yeah, okay,” he said softly, his heart starting to race again as his focus shifted to more… _primal_ matters.

Sephiroth relaxed when he focused on Cloud’s obvious arousal, humming as he shifted to position himself between the man’s legs. He pressed his face to Cloud’s erection, flicking his eyes up to whisper, “I still smell the cum on you.” They’d both seen it-- how _hard_ Cloud had come and how _much_. “Delicious.” He smirked and extended his _long_ tongue to lick a slow stripe up Cloud’s cock and swirl around the tip a few times. Licking back down to the base, he gripped Cloud’s legs and pulled them apart, letting his tongue explore lower until he was circling the man’s entrance teasingly. In fact, he had a mind to tease Cloud to distraction, make him _beg_ for release over and over, until the man begged him to _stop_.

Cloud let out a low hiss of pleasure at how _good_ that contact felt, his fists clenching in the bed sheets. “Oh _fuck,_ you are a tease,” he whispered, propping himself up on his elbows to watch eagerly, all of his attention focused on that wonderful _tongue_. It was _overwhelmingly_ hot, and after a moment, he grinned down at Sephiroth, biting his lip and asking in a breathless, teasing voice, “So how do I _taste?_ ”

“Like winning.” _And you’re the prize_. Sephiroth smiled and licked between Cloud’s cheeks again before closing his eyes and pressing his long tongue in, working it in slowly. He gripped Cloud’s thighs and yanked him even closer, watching the man’s reactions as he plunged his warm tongue in and out at a pace that no human could accomplish.

“And what are you-” Gasping, Cloud fell back against the mattress, eyes nearly glazing over in amazement. He hadn’t expected Sephiroth to do _that_ , and the intrusion was intensely erotic. _How, though?!_ It felt like his body was on fire- he couldn’t think, could only react, instinctively pressing down for more and grasping at Sephiroth’s shoulders with increasingly loud moans.

Sephiroth thrust his hips against the bed, letting out a feral-sounding grunt at Cloud’s cries of pleasure. He indulged Cloud a little longer before slowly retracting his tongue with a pleased smirk. He pushed up on his hands to pant softly, “You seem to like that.”

Cloud blinked at Sephiroth in a daze, biting his lip to muffle the needy whine that was threatening to escape him as his chest heaved. He clenched his fingers for a moment to try and relieve some of the restless energy coursing through him, and found himself laughing almost giddily. “I _really_ fucking did,” he stated, voice low and raspy.

Sephiroth crawled back up Cloud’s body, holding back the impulse to just flip the man over and take him from behind right _now_. “Shall I give you something more?” His pants had vanished and his cock hung heavy and erect between their bodies, trailing against Cloud’s hips. He slid his erection purposefully against Cloud’s muscled stomach, nostrils flaring and breath coming faster from the friction.

As Cloud looked down between them, a stab of arousal went through him at the proof of just _how much_ Sephiroth had enjoyed himself. _Damn, I wanted to take his pants off myself. Next time._ A strangled whimper left him at the way Sephiroth was _continuing_ to tease him, and he shifted to tug Sephiroth down on top of him. He wrapped his legs snugly around the man’s waist and rubbed against him enticingly, pressing his face against Sephiroth’s neck and whispering, “If you _don’t_ give me more soon, I’m going to do it myself.”

Sephiroth hummed approvingly and snaked an arm under Cloud’s back, “Mmmm, but perhaps I’d like to see that. Like to see you _try_.” He kissed along Cloud’s neck, meeting the man’s lips when Cloud turned towards him. The kiss was passionate right from the start, Sephiroth nearly devouring him and starting to be more aggressive and vocal from the feeling of Cloud’s body against his. He’d deny he was ever one to be _loud,_ but the truth was that the more aroused he became the less control he had over his reactions.

All Cloud could do at first was hang on, his fingers clenching against Sephiroth’s shoulders as he was nearly overwhelmed by that searing kiss and the sounds that Sephiroth was making. _He’s almost as loud as ME._ And then he felt a quick flash of warm pain in his lip, fading quickly to a throbbing pulse as he tasted blood. He shuddered at the dangerous _thrill_ that ran through him, digging his nails into Sephiroth’s skin.

The taste of coppery blood made Sephiroth’s pupils dilate and contract, a low hiss escaping him as he shifted to lick the cut. Unable to wait any longer, he used his god-like power to manipulate matter to slick his fingers, which was probably not what the Ancients had in mind when designing this ability. He slid a hand between them, stroking over Cloud’s cock and going lower to press a finger into him. He whispered, “Don’t tense,” before kissing Cloud again.

Despite the warning, Cloud’s body clenched instinctively in reaction to that slick, probing finger, his hoarse cry muffled against Sephiroth’s mouth. _How can it feel THIS good?_

Sepiroth broke the kiss with a smirk and twisted his finger, a devious glint in his eyes as he felt Cloud relaxing quickly. He whispered, “You open yourself to me so _easily_ , Cloud. Ah, but will you really _take_ what you want?” He _craved_ the challenge, even now. “Show me you’ll _fight_ me for it.”

Cloud grit his teeth with a hiss before licking at his bleeding lip, eyes flashing at Sephiroth’s whispered challenge. “You think I _won’t?_ ” He really wasn’t sure where the confidence came from-- maybe it was just from realizing how intoxicating it was to see that _he_ was the one inspiring this reaction in Sephiroth. Whatever the reason, all he could think about right that moment was leveling the playing field slightly. _Fuck, I want to ride him._ So he didn’t hesitate in trying to shove the man off of him, twisting his body to try and flip their positions.

“Ha-!” Sephiroth bared his teeth, breathing hard as he was suddenly flipped onto his back. _YES!_ His lip curled as he stared up at Cloud with open lust, grabbing the man’s hips hard enough that his long nails dug into flesh. “Now that’s more like it.” He rolled his hips up, sliding himself between Cloud’s slick cheeks in a parody of fucking. “We have to _take_ what we want in this world, don’t we?” It was a defining mantra of Sephiroth’s life-- Shinra wouldn’t listen so they would be _made_ to listen, the inhabitants of this planet would not cease in their rape of the planet so the planet would be _taken_ from them.

His hands roamed over Cloud’s lean, muscled body, unintentionally leaving long scratches as his excitement made him forget to dull his nails. In fact, he was rapidly losing focus to control his appearance-- his hair began to lift from the bed and float in long tendrils around them, his emerald eyes glowed faintly, hints of blue-red veins and arteries became apparent beneath the pale skin of his chest.

Cloud’s balance wavered a little as he tried to hold himself up, and the pinpricks of sharp sensation from those nails had him _shaking_ , unable to look away from Sephiroth’s face as his body reacted instinctively. His back arched with every roll of Sephiroth’s hips, and he ground himself down needily, a strangled _‘haaaa’_ of pleasure falling from his parted lips. He was _drowning,_ drowning in those glowing eyes, drowning in the trails of fire that were streaking his body everywhere Sephiroth’s nails marked him, marveling at the otherworldly energy that was changing Sephiroth right before his eyes. The man was breath-taking even like _this_ , looking for all the world like a beautiful, broken angel.

“And what will you do now, little toy?” Sephiroth smiled and wrapped his hand around Cloud’s erection, stroking very lightly just to tease him further. _What will you take from the one who pulls your strings?_

Cloud forced himself to tear his gaze away with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed his hands against Sephiroth’s stomach to steady himself. It was exciting to see Sephiroth losing control, and _so good_ , pushing him so _close_ to the edge _-_ but this was _not_ what he had intended. “Do you play this rough with _all_ your toys?” he whispered breathlessly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to stifle another moan at that teasing touch, and wiggling his hips just to feel Sephiroth’s cock pressing almost _into_ him. When he opened his eyes again, he was smiling. _Fuck, I love it, though._

A wry, sudden laugh left Sephiroth at that question. “You are the only toy I wish to play with like _this_.” _My other toys often meet far worse fates._ He had not and would not ever touch any of the other clones, the idea was distasteful to him in their mindless state. But he had no qualms about using them as puppets or automatons, sending them to their deaths if it furthered his plans. Cloud was the exception-- not only did Cloud retain a mind and will of his own, Sephiroth had no intention of letting him die. His hands smoothed up Cloud’s chest, more careful this time, and he whispered, “I do not mean to treat you roughly. It’s only hard to control my...self.”

Cloud’s breath hitched, lifting a hand to cover Sephiroth’s for a moment. “It’s…” Laughing, he dropped his hand again, his eyes flashing with lust, voice low, “I _like_ it.” Reaching back, he trailed his fingers teasingly over Sephiroth’s erection before shifting, pressing them inside himself with a shaky moan of, “I _want_ it.” Whatever Sephiroth had _done,_ he was still slick, and it felt almost as amazing as when Sephiroth had been fingering him.

“Cloud…” Sephiroth’s emerald eyes widened, his lips parting in anticipation since it was clear what Cloud was preparing himself for. He wanted that _so_ badly, but was also fearful of frightening Cloud when it happened. He’d been in such a single-minded rush towards this seduction that it was only hitting him now what it was going to be like to _succeed_.

By the time Cloud thought he was ready, his body was practically quivering in anticipation, and he met Sephiroth’s eyes with a slow smile as he lifted his hips and took Sephiroth’s cock in hand. “Is _this_ how you wanted to _ruin_ me?”

“Yesss…” _But you’re doing it yourself!_ Sephiroth balled his fists at his side, staring at Cloud’s elegant fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud pressed down slowly, his head falling back and _whining_ at the stretch.

“Hhhhgn!!” Sephiroth’s primal moan echoed in the room as several things happened at once. He arched up off the bed, propelled forward towards Cloud by the force of his wing bursting into existence and sending tufts of black feathers floating around them. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Cloud’s body, his breath coming in shudders at the tight heat sliding down his cock.

Cloud yelped in surprise, dropping his hand to clutch at Sephiroth’s thigh as he was nearly dislodged by the sudden movement. His eyes were wide, darting wildly between Sephiroth’s face and that beautiful wing stretching up behind his head. His heartbeat and breaths were both coming so fast they were nearly in sync as he tried to process everything that was happening.

“You feel…” _Like home_. Sephiroth’s eyes closed as he yanked Cloud down further with trembling fingers, _all_ the way, until he was fully inside. His eyes fluttered open to reveal wide, circular black pupils, and while there was little about him at this point that appeared human anymore, the emotion in his eyes still was. _Could you really understand me? Was Zack right?_

Sephiroth’s voice gave Cloud something to focus on, and he looked back at the man in wonder as he brought both hands up to shakily slide around Sephiroth’s shoulders. _Oh gods, his EYES…_ Tears pricked at his own eyes at that utterly adorable trick of Sephiroth’s biology, a blissed out moan escaping him as he trembled from the overwhelming feeling of being so _full._ It hurt, a little, he hadn’t been expecting to take it _all_ that quickly, but Cloud couldn’t even bring himself to _care_. “Amazing,” he whispered, his voice tremulous as he smiled, smoothing the fingers of one hand up to sink into Sephiroth’s hair again, cradling the back of his head gently before leaning down to kiss him. The movement felt _good_ , and he hummed approvingly into the kiss, beginning to rock in Sephiroth’s lap and stroking the fingers of his free hand along Sephiroth’s skin until they met- _feathers…_

Cloud broke the kiss with a pleased sound, staring into Sephiroth’s eyes intently. “Is it… okay to do this?” he asked softly, unable to help the way his hips sped up their movements, or hide his quiet moan as he carefully stroked his fingers down over the soft, glossy feathers.

Sephiroth shuddered against Cloud, leaning his forehead against the man’s chest to whisper, “Do as you will.” _No one’s touched me like that._ He was unable to voice what it meant to him, Cloud’s gentle hand willingly stroking the most monstrous part of him. Part of it was pride and part of it was that he had no words to explain his confusing feelings-- gratitude, arousal, and shame all twisted up together. Part of it was how Angeal had always despised his own wing as something hideous and inhuman. But Sephiroth couldn’t be coy about the way he throbbed and bucked each time Cloud’s fingers carded through his feathers, it was obviously pleasurable to him and driving him _wild_.

Even through the haze of pleasure, Cloud’s heart skipped a beat at Sephiroth’s surprisingly _vulnerable_ reaction. “Okay,” he murmured back, beaming and kissing Sephiroth’s hair, only to let out a stuttering whimper and immediately grinding his hips down to meet Sephiroth’s unrestrained movements.

Sephiroth looked up with heavy-lidded eyes as he started to rock into Cloud’s body with more urgency, scanning over how well and truly _ruined_ the man did look. The bloodied lip, the myriad scratches crisscrossing him, hair even wilder than normal and sticking to his face from sweat. The bruise he’d sucked into existence on Cloud’s chest like a purple badge. And worst--or best-- of all, the ruination of Cloud’s fear of him. This moment was as precious as it was corrupting, but the pleasure was too great for Sephiroth to care.

“Fuck, you feel so _good,_ ” Cloud moaned, his breath coming in harsh pants now, and he wondered what it was that Sephiroth was seeing as those feral eyes raked over him like a caress. The way their bodies moved together was making him see _stars,_ the feeling of Sephiroth’s strong arms around him and the silky shift of feathers under his fingertips making him _throb_ and clench around Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pulled Cloud into a kiss and faded to the forgetful place where his lover lived, wrapping his wing around Cloud’s body to embrace him in another way. He hadn’t felt so human since he’d stepped from the Lifestream, dripping wet and as changed as the first creature to heave from the sea to dry land.

A particularly vigorous thrust had Cloud teetering on the edge of orgasm, and he let out a ragged cry only to be silenced immediately by Sephiroth’s mouth. It wasn’t until he felt those soft feathers engulf him, tickling against his skin, that Cloud _lost_ it. He reached up to grip Sephiroth’s wing for stability and lifted his hips, slamming himself back down on Sephiroth’s cock again, and _again,_ with a high pitched whine, not realizing that he was accidentally yanking at Sephiroth’s feathers in his mindless need for more, _more, MORE._ He finally came with a shuddering cry, collapsing limply against Sephiroth’s chest.

That sudden _yank_ had Sephiroth groaning into their kiss, climaxing nearly immediately as he was pushed over the edge by Cloud’s frenzied movements. He leaned his head back and gasped as the almost-forgotten pleasure washed over him, clutching Cloud to his chest like a totem of his own ragged humanity he wouldn’t give up quite yet. Not so long as he could still feel like _this_. _Don’t lie, it’s never been like this._ He rolled his hips up one last time before stroking down Cloud’s back, murmuring, “Thank you, Cloud.” His wing gradually uncurled from around the man and extended like the stretch of a lazy cat after a nap, before hanging down limply half-way off the bed.

Cloud laughed quietly, still trying to catch his breath, and he pressed a soft kiss to Sephiroth’s chest before asking almost dreamily, “Why are you thanking me?” He blinked, trying to get his vision to focus through his pleasantly fuzzy afterglow. “I should be thanking _you._ ” He fervently hoped he wouldn’t have to move any time soon. Being wrapped up in Sephiroth’s arms felt surprisingly… _safe._ He hadn’t expected that.

Feathers were all around them, some floating, a few still in Cloud’s clenched fist from all the yanking. Sephiroth laughed softly at the ones in Cloud’s hand, “You’ve taken a little souvenir then.” _Take the things you want_.

Cloud glanced down at his ‘souvenir’ and blushed, unable to contain his pleased little grin. “Would you like me to apologize?” The look in his eyes as he glanced back up said he _really_ wasn’t sorry at all.

Sephiroth snorted in amusement, “No, absolutely not.” Since he felt like he might collapse, he shifted both of them to lie down on the bed without pulling out, face to face and Cloud’s leg slung over his hip. He stared thoughtfully, knowing he needed to leave soon but _wanting_ to savor this unfamiliar warmth a little longer. “I cannot stay much longer.” His brow creased as he battled with how much he wanted to stay, but his power still had some limitations. He sighed, “You shouldn’t tell the others about this.”

Cloud’s grin faded at Sephiroth’s words, a pang of surprise shooting through him. He pouted, tightening his leg around Sephiroth’s hip and curling his fingers against the man’s chest. “But… why can’t you stay?” He reached up to run his thumb gently across that plush mouth, searching Sephiroth’s face.

“Because...there are things I must do, that need _me_ to do them.” Sephiroth smiled a little sadly against Cloud’s fingers, because he didn’t expect the man to understand. “It takes a great deal of energy and concentration to be here with you like this, _physically_. I must rest before I can do it again.” _Although I am getting stronger every day._ He brushed some of the long hair out of his face and behind his shoulder, already feeling his power to stay completely corporeal and cohesive waning. Perhaps next time he could bring Cloud into an alternate plane to be with _him_ , use a portal so the physically projected distance was no longer an issue. “That is, if you want me to do it again.”

“ _Yes,_ ” Cloud breathed immediately, not even needing to think about his answer. _Two hours ago, I would have laughed if anyone told me I’d WANT this._ “Yes, I want to see you again.”

“Then you will.” Sephiroth relaxed, a pleased smile gracing his lips. “Although there have been times you could see me before now, it was only in your mind. To visit you in physical form, you must be alone, Cloud. But I am always watching you. You need only call to me when you are alone, and if I can come, I will.”

Cloud looked down with a smile, biting his lip. _I can have this again._ “Should I call out loud, or in my mind?” he teased, sliding his fingers down to begin tracing lightly against Sephiroth’s collarbone.

Sephiroth answered as a voice in Cloud’s head, ‘ _Your choice.’_

Cloud looked up sharply, his smile widening. “ _Very_ cool.” His smile faded, though, and after a moment, he asked curiously, “Why don’t you want me to tell the others?”

_Ah, that is more complicated to explain._ In particular, Sephiroth did not want that half-Ancient to know of this. She was precocious enough to be a problem for his greater plans. He carefully chose his words, “The world believes me to be dead and I would prefer it stays that way, for now.” Sephiroth smoothed a hand up and down Cloud’s back to soothe him, unable to keep from touching up to the very last second. “The fact I live would be...considered a threat to certain people. It needs to stay a secret or I cannot be with you. Do you agree?”

Sighing, Cloud”s fingers ceased their movement as he considered Sephiroth’s words. Finally, he nestled in close and rested his forehead against Sephiroth’s chest, comforted somewhat by that gentle touch. “I… I’m not sure I _understand_ … but I’ll keep your secret.” _They wouldn’t believe me anyway. Just like… Shit._ He frowned and propped himself up on one elbow, wincing. “ _Wait…_ I already told Aerith I thought you were alive. But that was before we- well…” He glanced around the room and gestured helplessly, hoping he hadn’t already screwed this up. “I won’t say anything else, I _promise._ ”

A flicker of worry ghosted over Sephiroth’s features before he smoothed his expression. _Doesn’t matter, she may have knowledge but no real power to stop me._ “It cannot be helped now. But I appreciate your promise to keep it silent from now on.” His hand moved lower to squeeze Cloud’s ass with a smirk. “Especially about what may happen between _us_.” He knew Cloud’s friends would only talk him out of it, force him to face unfortunate truths before their time and destroy any chance of Cloud _joining_ him.

Cloud gasped loudly and gave Sephiroth a faux scandalized look, his eyes glittering with amusement. “You’re trying to distract me,” he said after a moment, snickering and settling back down against his chest, stroking his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair and enjoying the silky texture. “I don’t even know when you’re going to disappear on me. So… I have one more question, if that’s okay.” He glanced up and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the faint mole he had noticed above Sephiroth’s lip. “Why do you have a wing?”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened very slightly, his wing unconsciously drawing up behind his back. “That’s…” He huffed and looked away, trying to think of any reasonable explanation while knowing there _was_ none. A little gruffly, “It happens to some SOLDIERs.” That wasn’t a lie, although he didn’t clarify _which_ SOLDIERs it had happened to-- only him, Angeal, and Genesis, and not because of the mako infusions. _Because of the other things that were done to us._ He hadn’t always had it; it was only after he emerged from the Lifestream that the change had occurred. The Jenova cells were to blame but the power he’d absorbed in the Lifestream had probably been the catalyst.

Cloud’s face fell at Sephiroth’s gruff tone, and he groaned, burying his face in the man’s chest. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m an idiot,” he mumbled, feeling like an asshole for asking. _I thought he liked me touching it, though._

Sephiroth relaxed, reminding himself that a moment ago Cloud was willingly touching it. _And how much I enjoyed that_. “No, it’s a very...reasonable question. Apologies for seeming defensive.”

Stroking his fingers down Sephiroth’s side, Cloud relaxed a little. His voice was still careful as he asked, “Does it… bother you? Having it?”

Sephiroth thought about lying and stating that, no, it didn’t bother him, but he didn’t want to lie to Cloud more than he had to. The wing itself was not the issue-- it was only a symbol of his innately alien nature which he found deeply disturbing, but it was a reminder he couldn’t ignore. “It does, sometimes. It tends to be the things that make us feel different that bother us.” It was uncomfortable to this vulnerable, but if he wanted Cloud to trust him, he’d have to be honest when he could be.

Cloud was quiet for a long moment as he turned that over in his mind, reaching up again to gently stroke Sephiroth’s wing, since he hadn’t been stopped yet. It made a lot of sense to him, Sephiroth’s discomfort; even though _he_ liked the wing-- his face flushed as he peeked up, thinking, _boy do I EVER_ \-- he knew that it wasn’t exactly… common. _But that’s part of what makes him special._ “Only the highest ranking SOLDIERs get wings,” he murmured, mostly to himself. He remembered the rumors.

“Hmmm. Rank isn’t exactly it.” Sephiroth let out a contented breath, eyes glazing slightly as Cloud fingered the feathers. “Who knows, maybe you’ll get one of your own one day.” As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn’t, his eyes glowing more alertly. _Cloud has my cells, so it’s not out of the realm of possibility._ “I’m...not being serious,” he said seriously.

Cloud’s eyes widened, his lips quirking up slightly at the thought of getting his _own_ wing. “I wouldn’t say _no_ to one of my own.” He took a deep breath and admitted softly, “Honestly, though, I know how you feel. That’s how I feel about… my _height._ ” He made a face and shook his head. “Pretty stupid thing to feel self-conscious about, huh?”

Sephiroth smiled, pulling Cloud closer, “I’ve seen you fight, it’s never held you back. And perhaps you have admirers who like you the size you are.”

Cloud had to bite his lip, feeling warm all over from that telling comment. _I was not expecting him to be SO sweet._ “Mmm, well, whoever they are, I hope they tell me,” he murmured happily.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak but hummed in disappointment when he noticed faint sparkling around him. “It’s time.” _Too soon_. “Remember, only call for me when you’re alone.” He pressed his lips to Cloud’s once more before his body glitched and vanished, leaving Cloud alone in the enormous bed, still littered with soft black feathers.

Cloud’s eyes widened, not wanting it to be over so _soon_ , and whispered, “Wait, _no,_ I’m not-” He cut himself off, pressing himself desperately to Sephiroth as their lips met. _PLEASE don’t leave me._ Even as he thought it, Sephiroth’s presence just… disappeared, and his expression crumpled in disappointment. _I was hoping he’d stay the night._ After a long moment, he took a carefully steady breath and slowly pushed himself up to sit, surveying the now very lonely room. Dropping his gaze to the feathers strewn across the bed, he smiled faintly. _Another souvenir?_ He opened his fist to reveal the feathers he had taken. _Yes. A reminder that this really happened, that I didn’t just imagine it._ He closed his fingers around them gently this time, careful not to crush them as he laid back down, pulling the covers up over him. The bed was _definitely_ as comfortable as he had thought it would be; he’d clean up in the morning. “I’ll remember. Please come back to me soon, Sephiroth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to say that in the FF7 remake, Seph taunts Cloud that he personally killed his mother (in their first encounter in the Midgar alley), but we are going by the original game logic/canon that Cloud’s mother died in the the Nibelheim fire. That statement in the remake is a little confusing since it might be a lie, and conflicts with the original game story. In this fic, that fire was set by Sephiroth and he still did everything else after losing his mind (killing Tifa’s Dad and injuring Tifa) but he didn’t personally kill Cloud’s mother or taunt Cloud about that in the alley.


	4. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets in trouble when Don Corneo changes the rules in the Colosseum, but his guardian angel intervenes. Sephiroth indulges one of Cloud’s fantasies from afar, another step in solidifying his hold on the man in his greater goal.

When Cloud woke up the following morning, it was to the phone ringing beside the bed. His eyes shot open, instantly alert, and he looked around the room for all of three seconds before remembering where he was. _Sephiroth._ Letting out a contented snort, he sat up and reached for the phone, voice still slightly hoarse from sleep, “Hello?”

The front desk receptionist on the line said, “Good morning Mr. Strife, apologies for the early wake-up call. We have your breakfast ready and a young lady left a note for you at the desk. Shall we bring that up with breakfast?”

Cloud’s eyes widened, pulling the receiver away from his ear to stare in pleased disbelief, mouthing ‘ _breakfast?_ ’ _Damn, Sephiroth, you really ARE spoiling me._ Clearing his throat, he said in a voice that was _far_ more calm than he felt, “Don’t apologize, it’s fine. Ahh… yes, if you could bring the note up, that would be good.” A quick glance down brought a faint blush to his face, wondering if he had enough time to clean up before they got there. His stomach chose that moment to give a loud growl, and he laughed under his breath before adding, “Uh, could you send it up right away, please?”

“Of course, sir. Since room and board has been pre-paid for the next month, feel free to request any meals you like. Someone will be up in a few moments.” The phone clicked on the other line.

All of a sudden, Cloud was _very_ grateful the receptionist had hung up when they did; he would _not_ have wanted anyone to hear the giddy little laugh that left him. “A whole _month,_ holy shit,” he whispered, hanging up and making a beeline for the bathroom to at least make himself _somewhat_ presentable. He threw on a comfortable bathrobe just in time to hear knocking on the door.

As it turned out, there were actually _two_ notes on the tray. Cloud took only a moment to marvel over the fancy breakfast before digging in, reaching for the first note. _“Thought you might need a little energy. Enjoy.”_ There was no signature, and he smiled, feeling warm all over at the sentiment. _Sephiroth…_ The second one, as he had thought, was from Aerith.

_“Hey Cloud! Johnny told me where you were- thought you were broke! Madam M had a great idea though. How about you sneak into Corneo's with me tonight? Andrea Rhodea still hasn't picked a candidate and Corneo ALWAYS has to have three, ugh. Andrea will be at the Colosseum today-- maybe you could catch him there if he still won’t meet with you? I’ll see you tonight at 8 pm at Madam M’s._

_Aerith”_

Eyebrows arching, Cloud folded the note back up. _Sneak in to Corneo’s as a candidate?_ He hadn’t even _considered_ the possibility before. It was a far better idea than running in there sword first. _Oh gods, that would have been a disaster._ He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the idea of disguising himself as a woman, but if it meant a shot at saving Tifa, he’d do it.

A half hour later, he was out the door on his way to the Colosseum with his Buster sword on his back, and a little handkerchief bundle full of Sephiroth’s feathers tied to his belt. After asking around to make sure Andrea really would be there, Cloud signed up for the tournament and made his way down to the competitor’s arena. He could feel the corners of his mouth lifting at the thought of being able to show off for the crowd and earn a little of his _own_ money; at least _this_ was something he was good at. _This will be a piece of cake._ He made sure no-one was around before locking the door of the fighter’s lounge and saying softly, “Sephiroth. Are you rested enough to come see me for a bit?”

Many miles away, Sephiroth smiled in his waking dream as Cloud’s voice echoed in his mind. _I hope you’re alone._ He focused on that voice and, in only a few seconds, had materialized in front of Cloud in a swirl of black feathers. He glitched before his form became completely solid and then looked around the small, dingy room with an unimpressed expression. “Hmm. I got you that hotel room so we wouldn’t have to resort to such accommodations as this.” He turned his green eyes back to Cloud, smiling and just pleased to see him alone under any circumstances. “Did you miss me so soon?”

Cloud immediately broke out into a smile and looked Sephiroth over, his mouth going a little dry at the way that smile made his heart lurch. “Yes, I did,” he laughed. He stood up and stepped into Sephiroth’s space, pressing his hands to Sephiroth’s waist and sliding them inside the man’s long coat. “But also… I didn’t call you here for _that._ ” _Not exactly._ His gaze flicked around the room before settling on Sephiroth’s, and the grin on his face suddenly became almost cocky, excited. “I signed up for a tournament. Wanted to let you know in case you wanted to watch me wipe the floor with my competitors.”

Sephiroth chuckled quietly as it became clear why Cloud had called him. “So, you want to show off a little, hmm?”

Cloud bit his lip and nodded, surprised that he didn’t feel embarrassed in the slightest about the teasing call out.

Sephiroth caught Cloud’s chin and turned it to face him, smirking down at the admission. “Are you trying to impress me, Cloud?”

Cloud squirmed, a faint blush on his cheeks as his eyes sparkled. “Well, maybe I am. A little.” He murmured, “You said you liked seeing me fight, right?” He closed his arms around Sephiroth’s waist and leaned up to press a quick kiss to his jaw. _That’s not exactly what he said, but it might as well have been._

Sephiroth drew Cloud closer, a finger tracing down the Buster sword and across Cloud’s backside. “You’re right, I _do_ love seeing you fight.” It was probably a bad idea that he was _here_ and not focusing on other important tasks, but this was just too adorable. It felt _normal_ , and he couldn’t resist that. “Of course I’ll watch you. I’ll even make a wager on your victory.”

Cloud’s breath caught, unable to hold back his grin. He hadn’t really been sure, with Sephiroth’s talk of ‘ _important work’_ last night, if the man would be able to make time for such a frivolous request on his part, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, if you’re going to make a _wager,_ I better not fuck it up,” he said, voice low and confident.

The room glitched briefly and Sephiroth’s appearance shifted, mostly hidden under a thick black cloak and hood. His signature silver hair was pulled back into a neat bun and his clothes looked more mundane, like that of a usual spectator here. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to find me in the audience.” The biological bond they shared worked two ways, really-- Cloud could feel the tug of Sephiroth’s presence, too.

When a knock banged on the door signaling the fight would start soon, Sephiroth leaned in quickly to kiss Cloud, unable to keep his hands from roaming. He smiled against Cloud’s neck and whispered, “Good luck,” before vanishing.

Cloud let out a slow, shaky breath, still feeling Sephiroth’s touch tingling on his skin as he whispered, “Thank you, Sephiroth.” Taking a moment to stretch and shake out any lingering tension, he nodded to himself and made his way out to meet his first opponent.

As Cloud walked out into the battle arena over the overdramatic introduction from the announcers, his eyes flicked across the rowdy spectators, trying to find where Andrea and his entourage were sitting. _Gotta impress him, too, if I’m going to get his recommendation to Corneo…_ His gaze landed on what seemed to be a VIP section, recognizing Chocobo Sam’s cowboy hat and a few of the Honeybee girls standing around another chair whose occupant he couldn’t see. _Bingo._ He smiled and drew his sword as the crowd’s screaming got louder.

By the end of the third match, Cloud was almost disappointed. While meeting Sephiroth’s eyes as he sat shrouded and unassuming in the audience had been a huge thrill, he had barely even broken a _sweat_ with his first two opponents. The third match, while trickier, _still_ hadn’t posed much of a challenge. He’d taken down similar machines before and knew their attack patterns and weaknesses, and it had been relatively easy to keep from being hurt overly much. “I didn’t even get to show off my best moves. Is that _really_ the best they can throw at me?” he mumbled under his breath as he made his way back to the fighters’ lounge, making a cursory inspection of himself to make sure all of his gear was in order. Just as he was getting ready to leave to collect his winnings, there was an insistent banging on the door. Tugging it open, he blinked at the ringmaster and asked, “Uhhh… is something the matter?”

The ringmaster laughed nervously and tilted his head from side to side, “Ehhh, not _wrong_ , really. Cause, uh, Don Corneo’s always right.” He flicked his gaze down the hall to see if anyone was listening before saying more plainly, “Sorry kid, you’re in for another round. Corneo’s breaking his own rules and tacking on one last fight before the whole shebang is over.” He grinned and gave Cloud a little punch in the shoulder. “No match for you I wager, heh! But anyway, uh, the fight starts in 5 minutes.” With a wave, he was gone.

Sephiroth’s smooth voice sounded from behind Cloud as he teased, “Oh, that’s a relief. I might have been watching a playground tussle for all the _fight_ your opponents put up.”

Cloud’s heart started pounding hard, a frown on his face as he quickly closed the door. “Yeah… makes me wonder what the hell Corneo has up his sleeve,” he said, turning to Sephiroth. His expression smoothed out a little, the corner of his mouth twitching up as he reached for the front of Sephiroth’s cloak, pulling him down into a quick kiss. “I’m not sure if I should be worried or not.” He tried to say it confidently, but it came out a little more honest than he’d meant it to.

Sephiroth hummed into the kiss, slightly excited to see Cloud have a _real_ challenge. What was the fun if you didn’t break a sweat, when the battle was won too easily? He’d felt Cloud’s pouting disappointment over their bond, which had made him smile in the stands. Still, Sephiroth knew Corneo was as dirty as they came-- to him, anyone who would do Shinra’s bidding had to be-- and was a sore loser to boot. “At least you’ll get your chance to show off.”

Laughing, Cloud murmured, “Yeah, I guess I will.”

Sephiroth had half a mind to just phase into wherever the next opponent was being held and finish them off himself, but that would deprive Cloud of his fun. _And my pleasure at watching him_. Slightly more serious, “Corneo cheats though. Watch out.” He flickered and disappeared when knocking sounded again, blending back in with the crowd.

Cloud blew out a harsh breath, quickly swapping his strongest materia into his equipment. It was… difficult to know how to prepare when he didn’t know what he was _up_ against. _Fire, ice, elemental support, healing… This’ll have to do._ He found himself back in the arena, one hand clenched around the hilt of his sword as he scanned the faces of the crowd, impatiently waiting for the announcers to just _shut up_ and start the match. He tensed as the ground started to rumble, staring with a slack jaw and narrowed eyes as something began rising from the center of the floor. _What the HELL is a Hell House?_

Sephiroth pulled his hood back slightly as the crowd became more distracted, slit pupils focusing as he recognized what Cloud had in store for him. _A sentient building possessed by a poltergeist, capable of using powerful elemental magic._ He’d run into such a thing once or twice but he had no idea how Corneo had wrangled one into a _pet_. He sighed and shot an irritated scowl at the man sitting next to him, who had been whooping and hollering the entire time.

Johnny cupped his hands and screamed, “WOOOOOO CLOUD!!! BEAT THAT NASTY OLD SHACK!” He laughed and shoved a handful of greasy fries into his mouth, elbowing the tall cloaked man sitting beside him. “That’s my bro down there! Sector 7 represent!”

_Bro?!_ Sephiroth’s fingers dug into the wood seat, itching to manifest his Masamune and silence this fool. _No, if he is a friend of Cloud, I must resist_. He snatched his cloak away just before Johnny could use it as a napkin.

“Got 100 gil riding on this.” Johnny yelled again, “TURN THAT THING INTO SPLINTERS!!”

Sephiroth lowered his hood and snorted, “I don’t suppose you ever _shut up_ , do you?”

“Haha! You sound almost like Cloud.” Johnny ate some more fries and pointed one at the cloaked man, “But you’re even ruder.”

Sephiroth closed his eyes and whispered, “Jenova help me.” _I’m suddenly reminded why I chose to go live in a crater and destroy this wretched world._ He fixed his sights on Cloud and tuned everything else out by force, leaving a muffled, and much more pleasant, environment for watching the fight.

Cloud’s heart pounded as the unassuming-looking house exploded into flames, immediately launching himself back from the blast and skidding to a stop a safe distance away, breathing heavily. _Fuck!_ Well, at least he knew that he could counter this _Hell House_ if it used fire. He called up a blast of ice and launched himself forward in a dizzying blur, hacking and slashing at it and nimbly trying to avoid the gouts of flame spouting from its windows. He was just calling up a second ice spell when he suddenly found himself lying on his back halfway across the room, staring up at the ceiling and twitching as his vision filtered back in. _FUCKING. OW._

“Uh oh.” A soggy fry dangled from Johnny’s fingers as he frowned at the turn the fight was taking. He leaped up and yelled, “BRO! GET BACK UP AND GET IN THERE! HIT IT WITH THE POINTY END OF THE SWORD, OK?” He threw a few air-punches, sending the fry flying into someone’s hair a few rows down.

Sephiroth furtively cast Scan on the _loud_ man just to have the satisfaction of knowing how fast he’d fall if he was actually down there. _120 hp, huh._ He snorted and turned back to watch the fight with a twinge of worry. The loud man was right about one thing-- Cloud was in trouble.

Painfully, Cloud pushed himself to his feet, barely dodging the next lightning blast, and he retreated, nostrils flaring as he shakily downed a potion. _What the FUCK._ A little strength returned to his limbs, and he breathed a sigh of relief, taking a moment to assess the situation. “You are a _tricky_ fucker,” he muttered, lips thinning into a grim line as he waded back in to attack it, less concerned with _showing off_ at this point and more concerned with _surviving_. He hacked at it and threw spells when he _could_ counter, trying to avoid the building’s _own_ magical attacks and flailing limbs, but it seemed like he was barely making a _dent_ in the thing. Despite his training, Cloud was starting to _panic._ A sucking sensation alerted him to the fact that something was seriously wrong, and he turned frantic eyes to see that the thing’s door was flung wide open only a moment before he was pulled screaming inside the utter darkness.

_That’s enough._ Sephiroth jumped into the arena and blasted the Hell House with wind magic, its current weakness, sending it swirling up into a powerful tornado. The audience gasped as Sephiroth flicked his wrist, the tornado disappearing, sending the House plummeting down to the ground with a crash that shook the arena. It _also_ expelled Cloud like an unholy burp, sending him flying across the ground. As the House shuddered in a creaky daze, Sephiroth cast Curaga and Regen on Cloud, just before Don Corneo’s screeching voice was heard over the announcement system.

“What is this?! Cheating in MY COLOSSEUM?” Corneo huffed angrily, “There was no other fighter registered! Get that cloaked man out of here!” The fact that HE had been the one to cheat first was, of course, not mentioned.

The crowd had gone wild when the newcomer swooped in to turn the tide of the fight but they erupted into boos and jeers at the idea their entertainment was over. “BOOOO! LET HIM FIGHT! THAT WASN’T A FAIR FIGHT! BOOO!” Clearly, quite a lot of people other than Johnny had money riding on Cloud’s success. The rest of them just wanted to see that disgusting house defeated.

Cloud pushed himself to his feet, retreating hastily to Sephiroth’s side and giving him a grateful look. “Thanks,” he said, holding his sword shakily in front of him and trying not to think about how horrifying it had been inside the House. _Holy mother of fucking Gaia, it felt like it was EATING me._

“A little _too_ much showing off?” Sephiroth smiled under his hood, drawing his impossibly long Masamune from the depths of his cloak and holding it out at his side.

“Ha! Yeah right.” Cloud scoffed, grinning at Sephiroth and trying to sound casual. _Maybe I should have drawn those other fights out more._ His eyes narrowed as he watched the windows grow icy, and he hurled fire at the building, staying well out of it’s reach for the moment. “You, uhhh, ever fought one of these things before?”

“Mmmm. Once or twice. They don’t go down easy and it’s not a fight to take on alone.” Sephiroth frowned at the screen now displaying Corneo’s reddening face. “Of course, he knew that.”

Cloud raised his gaze to the screen, grin fading to a scowl as the realization sank in that he might very well have _died_ if Sephiroth hadn’t helped him. _Corneo is really trying to get me killed rather than lose, huh?_ “I am _very_ glad you’re here,” he said softly.

Sephiroth smiled privately under his hood, too proud to admit how much those words pleased him, and how he’d been unable to hold back from protecting Cloud. “I told you, I’m always with you.”

“So you really _are_ my guardian angel.”

As the shouts of the crowd rose louder, Corneo’s protesting started to fade as he saw their angry reaction wasn’t lessening, “People please, listen--”

A chant of ‘ _LET THEM FIGHT! LET THEM FIGHT!_ ’ drowned him out almost immediately. Corneo’s lip twitched in anger but he knew he’d lost control of the crowd-- and all their money would go with them out the door if he didn’t relent. Reluctantly breaking into a disingenuous smile, he gave a ‘thumbs up’ sign to indicate that the fight could proceed, and the screen went dark.

Sephiroth whispered, “Don’t worry about healing, I’ll do that.” _Need something non-elemental so we can damage it with every hit._ He quickly slotted maxed-out Gravity materia into Cloud’s Buster sword and nodded. “Just attack it with all you’ve got.” He’d focus on blasting it with magic and then give the audience something they’d _never_ seen before.

Cloud’s eyes widened as he took a peek at the purple materia Sephiroth had loaned him, although he didn’t recognize it. He looked up at the man with a tiny, pleased smile. If it came from Sephiroth, it _had_ to be badass. “With _pleasure,_ ” he said. Feeling bolstered by the support and much more confident now, he launched himself back at the House with a yell. Just the first slice made the Hell House groan and shudder, shingles crumbling off its rotten roof and planks falling away to crumble to sawdust. _What in the hell?_

Sephiroth laughed as he unhurriedly rearranged his own materia, calling to Cloud over the cheers of the crowd, “You just knocked it down by 75%.” _And will every time_. “Keep going.”

A wicked smile spread across Cloud’s face, and he looked back over his shoulder. “ _Damn,_ I need one of these for myself!” All of his concentration went towards hitting as hard as he could, making sure to use his flashiest moves as often as he possibly could. One of the grasping limbs sent him flying again and Cloud crouched against the wall, catching his breath as the House took to the air. When it finally landed again, he immediately sprinted towards it, his eyes blazing fiercely as he took a running leap and brought his blade crashing down to sever one of the arms, exploding into a frenzy of powerful slashes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud saw the door open up again and immediately dodged away, retreating to Sephiroth’s side. “I am _not_ going back in there,” he panted, then glanced aside at the man. “But I think we almost have it beat.”

“Yes, well done.” It was marvelous to see Cloud having fun again. _This_ was what Sephiroth had come to watch. “But the house is just the wrapping for the true nastiness inside.” He closed his eyes and raised his Masamune, drawing a hush from the crowd as the now-ramshackle Hell House clambered towards them. “And now we kill Corneo’s _pet.”_ Now that Cloud had whittled down the integrity of the structure, the poltergeist within would be vulnerable for a brief moment. _But that’s all I need._ He whispered the words the souls of dead Ancients had taught him in the Lifestream, _‘per aspera ad astra,’_ and a blinding white light coalesced at the end of his sword. It grew in size until it rocketed up through the ceiling, eliciting a disappointed noise from the audience who thought the spell had misfired.

Sephiroth shot Cloud a smile beneath his hood before grasping the man and dashing _quickly_ to the edge of the fighting floor as the walls of the arena started to shake.

“What’s---what’s happening?” The announcer tried to sound jovial over the loudspeaker, but his voice cracked into a shout as the first comet of many barrelled through the roof and blasted into the Hell House.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Cloud gasped, eyes wide as he watched the comets rip the Hell House apart. It was _immensely_ satisfying, and he shifted his attention to the utter pandemonium in the stands before starting to _laugh_. He hadn’t had this much fun in a _long_ time.

Sephiroth laughed at the chaos around them-- half the crowd was running for the door and the other half were losing their minds with excitement in the stands. Both Corneo and the announcer were shrieking over the loudspeakers, Corneo lamenting the roof and the announcer trying to dictate the blow-by-blow action.

A loud crack somewhere above them grabbed his attention, and Cloud didn’t even think as he clung instinctively to Sephiroth, burying his face in the man’s chest and bringing his sword up to guard his back. “Hey, are we going to be _safe_ in here?” he asked, voice shaky and muffled by the cloak.

Sephiroth drew an arm around Cloud and pulled him closer, saying, “You’re always perfectly safe when you’re with me.” No sooner had he said it than he had to knock back a comet that plowed straight for them, ricocheting it off his sword so it obliterated the one remaining wall of the Hell House (as well as blasting a hole in the Colosseum's wall). That was the tail end of the rain of comets, which had left the Hell House in smithereens as well as the roof and most of the fighting floor.

A dead silence crept across the arena when the smoke and dust cleared, until Sephiroth stood up and extended a hand to Cloud. Then the remaining crowd burst into applause, and the announcer’s surprised voice said, “HOLY MOLY FOLKS, THEY’RE STILL ALIVE! GIVE IT UP FOR THE CHAMPIONS-- CLOUD STRIFE AND THE CLOAKED MYSTERY MAN!”

Corneo whined, “My PETTTTT! My ROOOOOFFF!,” but it was effectively drowned out.

Cloud smiled slowly as he looked up at the cheering crowd, squeezing Sephiroth’s hand and holding it a moment longer than necessary before dropping it and putting his sword away, brushing his clothes free of dust and debris. It felt incredible-- being celebrated, sure, but there was _also_ the satisfaction of beating Corneo at his own dirty game. _Not to mention Sephiroth being here with you, which is the best part._ “Well, I think they liked us,” he said, his tone dry despite the giddy feeling rushing through him. _If THAT didn’t impress Andrea, I don’t know what will. Guess I’ll have to wait and see._ When the doors _finally_ started opening, he wasted _no_ time in grabbing Sephiroth and making his careful way through the rubble, saying in a low, hopeful voice once they were nearly out, “You know… I think we make a pretty good team.”

Sephiroth smiled and nodded, “We do. Perhaps we should fight on the same side more often.” He felt exhilarated as they passed through the doors and into the hall, both from helping Cloud’s win and from the sense he’d grown closer to the man, gained his incremental trust.

Cloud spared him a small smile over his shoulder before turning away, well aware that he was likely blushing hard. “We should.”

Sephiroth drew his hood closer to hide from the mass of excited patrons pressing against them and ducked quickly into the fighters’ lounge which was filled with flowers and gifts for the victors. _I have to go_. He locked the door behind them and then grabbed Cloud to kiss him passionately, but he was already flickering and fading.

Cloud didn’t have much more than a moment to register how _full_ the room was before he felt Sephiroth’s lips against his, and he immediately pressed as close as he could, arms going around his neck and body responding instinctively. _Gods, I want you right now._

Sephiroth pushed his hood back so at least Cloud could see him smile before he disappeared. “You did well. I was _very_ impressed.”

Cloud whined softly, and he pouted up at the man before freezing. “I…” A pleased smile split his face. “Thank you, Seph-”

Sephiroth’s body glitched and then was gone.

Cloud stumbled as the man disappeared. “I’m never going to get used to that, am I?” he murmured, shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, taking a few deep breaths after he sat down to slow his racing heart. He looked around the room again with a disbelieving snort; he’d never been showered with gifts before, so this was a new experience _._

He left the room once the noise level outside had gone down some, but still had to push through the remaining crowd with vague nods and quiet ‘thank yous’ until he reached the ground floor.

“Oh, there he is- Mr. Strife!” A high, bubbly voice called out behind him.

Turning, Cloud blinked down at the dark haired woman coming towards him in a Honeybee costume. _Oh, PLEASE tell me this is good news._ “Yes?”

Andrea’s assistant strode forward, giving Cloud an up-and-down look before giggling behind her hand. “Nice _performance_ out there. My boss Mr. Rhodea thought so too.” She reached in between her cleavage and produced a shiny silver card decorated with honeybees and held it out to Cloud.

Cloud shifted in embarrassment at the woman’s scrutiny, fingers drifting down to touch the little bundle of feathers he had re-tied to his belt, and took the card, his blush returning full force. _How is it comfortable keeping cards THERE, of all places?_

“You now have an appointment at 6 o’clock for a complimentary makeover. Andrea has _personally_ requested your presence, so...don’t be late.” She winked at Cloud as she sashayed away.

“I- t-thank you, miss, uhh… I’ll be there.” Cloud’s blush deepened as she walked away, his mind supplying him instead with a mental image of a certain long legged, silver haired someone throwing him that suggestive look. He drew the ringmaster aside upon spotting him. “Hey, uhh… do I talk to you about claiming my prize?”

“Ah, if it isn’t the man of the hour himself!” The ringmaster was grinning ear-to-ear, both taking in and paying out bets as Cloud approached. Cloud’s win had been quite lucrative for him, repairs to the roof aside. “That was a pretty crazy trick you pulled at the end, ha! But we love a fighter who can surprise the spectators, keep things spicy.” He went into the cashier’s booth and opened the safe, taking out a pouch of gil and handing it to Cloud through the window. “Here you go. 5000 gil. Don’t forget to come back and pick some more fights soon, and bring that mystery guy too! Which reminds me...” He snapped his fingers and handed Cloud another full purse of gil, “Pass that to him, would you? Guy didn’t even bother to collect on his bet.”

“Thanks,” Cloud said, taking the money hastily. _That’s a LOT of money._ Hesitating, he lowered his voice and added, “And would I be able to get someone to bring the, uhh, gifts people left to my hotel?”

“Hey, do I _look_ like your errand boy?” The ringmaster scoffed and waved Cloud away, “Take what you want with you, else it stays.”

Johnny piped up, “Brooooo! What a fight!” He slapped Cloud on the back and peered into the window, obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. He looked quite sweaty and flushed, as if he’d just run a mile, and the pants he was wearing were decidedly _not_ the same as those he’d watched the fight in. “Leave it to Johnny, I’ll bring that fancy smancy stuff to your room! Gold Chocobo, right?”

Cloud flinched, giving Johnny an awkward sideways glance. “Uhhh…” He wrinkled his nose slightly and his brow creased. _Ugh, did he PISS himself?!_ “Thanks, Johnny.” He pulled Johnny away from the window as the man started blabbing, expression flat. _Yes, please tell everyone where I’m staying, that won’t backfire on me at all._ He half wanted to tell the man to leave him alone, but it seemed like Johnny was determined to hang around, and it _was_ nice of him to offer to help-- and Cloud had other, more _urgent_ things on his mind than going back downstairs and sorting through presents. Sighing, he attempted a friendly expression, managing a half smile. _Guess I’m following your advice after all, Tifa._ “Heh, yeah, that’s right. I _would_ appreciate that, if you really don’t mind. I’ve got other things to… take care of.”

“Sure thing, bro!” Johnny grinned and gave Cloud a little salute, then dashed down the hall to gather the presents.

Cloud breathed out a sigh of relief and hurried back to his hotel suite as fast as he dared, thoughts of the previous evening, and Sephiroth’s soft lips and firm body, swirling through his head. He locked the door behind him and set aside his gear with a whispered, “Fuck.” He’d been hard since the end of the battle and it wasn’t going away on its own. Not like he could show up to Madam M’s or Corneo’s in this kind of state, and if he ignored it he’d just be grumpy. He grabbed a bottle of oil from the bathroom and quickly shed his clothes on the way back to the bed, breathing heavily by the time he flopped down naked onto the mattress. Or _nearly_ naked-- he left one of his gloves on after an idea sprung to mind.

Cloud wiggled up on the bed to settle against the pillows, heedless of the feathers that spilled out onto the comforter as he ran his hands down his body. _Sephiroth was just here so not like I can call him right back-- better take care of this one solo. Maybe he’s even watching?_ The adrenaline from the _fighting_ hadn’t lessened, only compounded by the arousal and longing after Sephiroth’s kiss, and caused his skin to feel overheated and sensitive. He tilted his head back and bit his lip to stifle a moan at the pleasant way his stomach muscles twitched under his touch, imagining another hand, larger than his own. He coated his fingers with the slippery oil and trailed them lightly up and down his insistent erection, remembering Sephiroth’s gorgeous green eyes watching him from the fighting stands with an approving smile on those plush lips.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to another fantasy, one of Sephiroth sauntering towards him like he had during one of their earlier encounters. Instead of the panic he’d felt _then_ , now the image made him throb in his hand. He could see Sephiroth’s widening smile so vividly, feel the waterfall of silver hair cascading around them both as Sephiroth pinned him to the ground. Cloud brought his gloved hand up to his mouth, lips parting with a low laugh as he pretended it was _Sephiroth’s_ gloved fingers slipping between them to be sucked. The sensation made him exhale a shaky groan, his eyes squeezing shut as he closed his fingers around his cock and stroked. He twisted his hand on the upstroke and sunk down in the bed, relaxing into the fantasy and back arching with the pleasure. He focused on the feeling of struggling under Sephiroth’s grip and imagined rolling on top of the man, pressing him down to his back and yanking open all those straps and buckles. He _wished_ it had played out like this--hands grasping and tearing clothes off of each other until Sephiroth’s lithe body hovered over him, his wing stretching up above his head and a feral grin on the man’s face.

Cloud sucked in a shaky breath as he felt _close,_ slowing his strokes. He glanced over at the feathers strewn beside him and remembered the _incredible_ silky soft feeling against his back last night, and wondered how it would feel _elsewhere_ . He picked up the largest black feather and trailed the tip across his chest experimentally, a pleasant shudder rolling through him as he whined, “Oh _fuck_.” Tilting his head back again, Cloud closed his eyes tightly and ghosted the tip of the feather down his stomach with a low hiss of pleasure. Everywhere the feather touched resulted in a shivering, ticklish sensation, as if Sephiroth was teasing his wingtip down his body, and it was-- _oh gods, yes!_ \-- it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. _Oh gods, I need to know._ He loosened his grip and dragged the feather up his cock with a gentle flick of his wrist, his eyes shooting open with a breathy _‘ahhhh!’_ and writhing from the jolt of need that surged through him. _Holy SHIT._ “Fuck, _Sephiroth,_ ” he moaned, his hips bucking up as he did it _again._

Sephiroth’s voice sounded in Cloud’s mind, an undertone of amused curiosity in his tone, _‘What are you doing, Cloud?’_ Despite being far away, resting after taking corporeal form in the arena fight, he could see-- and _feel_ \-- what Cloud was experiencing. _Interesting..._

Cloud glanced around the room a moment, then let his head fall back to the pillow with a laugh, his voice hoarse with lust, “Playing with your souvenirs.”

_‘So I see...but if you waited a little longer to call for me, I could join you.’_ Sephiroth laughed quietly, not _at_ Cloud but rather at the situation, and wished he _could_ join Cloud there.

Cloud panted, shivering at the sound of Sephiroth’s sexy, smooth voice in his head. “Nope, sorry. Too horny, couldn’t wait.”

_‘So impatient. Do you always demand immediate gratification?’_ Sephiroth teased, but he felt flattered that Cloud couldn’t wait even a moment. That being with him had resulted in such a _strong_ reaction.

Laughing, Cloud confessed, “Not… usually, no. Tried to deny how much you turn me on once. Couldn’t sleep.” He let his hand fall to clutch at the bedspread and pressed his cheek to the pillow, murmuring breathlessly, “You just have that effect on me.” He squirmed as he teased the feather under the head of his cock with another loud, stuttering moan. “ _Shit._ ” It felt good enough, he wanted to see if he could come just like _this._ He groped on the bed beside for a second feather and slid it teasingly up and down his throat, nearly biting through his lip at the nearly overwhelming stimulation. _Fuck, I NEED you to do this to me next time._

_‘I can feel what you feel. Keep going.’_ Sephiroth was slightly more breathless, and he was extremely interested to see the effect his feathers were having on Cloud. He hadn’t realized Cloud had liked his wing _that_ much. But, did Cloud question why they had this bond? Sephiroth could feel it getting stronger with time and as Cloud opened up more to him. _‘Show me, Cloud. I like to see your pleasure.’_

Heat flared unexpectedly through Cloud, and he blinked in surprise as his body began to shake. That was a _sure_ sign that he was close. He drew in a shuddering breath, flicking the tip of one feather against his nipple and licking his dry lips before whispering, “ _Please_ keep talking, angel, your voice is sexy.” _Almost THERE._

_‘Angel?’_ Sephiroth was quiet a beat, turning the word over in his mind and not quite finding it comfortable. He knew how Cloud meant it now and in the arena, and it made him feel both warm and ashamed. He was no angel, but he would protect Cloud if he could. _‘The things I’d do to you if I was there are hardly angelic. The things I WILL do to you when I can return.’_ Sephiroth shared a vision of straddling Cloud’s face on the bed, grabbing his hair and plunging into the man’s mouth-- his wing right over Cloud’s cock and taking over the teasing the man was doing to himself.

Cloud’s eyes fluttered shut, a needy whine starting in his throat as Sephiroth’s voice washed over him. “Oh _fuck,_ that’s so _hot,_ ” he moaned, his voice ragged. _Fuck, YES, please do that!_ He let his hands fall back to the mattress, clutching the covers as he writhed desperately, dangerously close to the edge and _panting_ as he confessed, “I wanted you so bad after that fight, I would’ve let you do whatever you _wanted_ to me right in that room.” _With everyone outside, oh fuck._ His breathing hitched, body tightening as the heat and pleasure overwhelmed him, and he came untouched, moaning Sephiroth’s name.

_YES!_ Sephiroth smiled as Cloud’s intense pleasure and satisfaction flooded their bond, and while he was physically unaffected, it was extremely enjoyable in so many ways. Not the least of which was seeing Cloud fall apart just at the _thought_ of him, evidence of how much he’d really been able to infiltrate the man’s mind so far. Soon he’d voice the offer for Cloud to join him in his mission, but only when Sephiroth felt that it would be impossible for Cloud to give him any other answer but _yes_.


	5. Pygmalion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud heads to the Honeybee to meet with Andrea Rhodea, but has to ‘work’ for the man’s recommendation to Corneo. Sephiroth and Aerith get front-row seats for the show.

Stepping into the lobby of the Honeybee Inn was a little nerve-wracking, but Cloud managed to keep his anxiety in check, letting out a relieved breath when he saw he’d made it to his appointment with a couple minutes to spare. _Good._ He presented the man behind the desk with the card he had been given and said, “Hey, I’m here for-”

“Ah, Mr. Cloud. I was informed you would be here,” the smartly dressed receptionist said, smiling. He placed the card out of sight under the desk and gestured towards the beaded curtain obscuring a side door. “If you’ll make your way to the stage in the back, Mr. Rhodea will meet you there.”

“I’m sorry, the _stage_?” Cloud blinked, eyeing the curtain.

“Yes, sir.” The receptionist laughed, “Look for the double doors all the way in the back. Mr. Rhodea’s assistants will be waiting for you.”

Sighing, Cloud did as he was told, pushing the beaded curtain aside to make his way down the hall beyond. The walls were covered in purple brocade with a golden honeycomb pattern, and electric sconces in the shapes of honeybees guided the way to the main circular hall. He snorted softly, idly musing to himself, _They really leaned into the ‘honeybee’ theme, huh?_ In the center of the room was an elaborate fountain with doorways lining the walls. Most of these were clearly ‘private guest areas’ but the double doors at the back had a large lit-up sign he couldn’t miss-- ‘Stage.’ A group of costumed Honeybee girls were clustered in front and giggled as they saw Cloud approaching. “Oh, here he comes!”

Cloud stopped in front of them, brow creasing slightly. “Uh… hey. Where is Andrea?”

One of the girls smiled behind her hand, like they all knew a secret they weren’t telling. “He’s up on stage.” The others opened the doors and pulled Cloud through them, where he was beset by a fabulous spectacle of colorful lights, loud and lively music, and a host of dancers already practicing on stage. 

Andrea was in the center of all the activity, ostentatiously (half) dressed in iridescent black leather as he sashayed in time with the beat. “One, two…” He nudged a dancer that was out of step, pulling them back into the correct formation. 

Cloud looked around the room, dazzled by the controlled chaos and grateful when the Honeybee girls released him.

Andrea smiled as he saw Cloud dragged into the hall, twirling a dancer in his arms and releasing them to strike a pose when the music ended. The spectators, mostly just fans of the dancers who even came to watch them practice, broke into appreciative applause. 

Andrea clapped too, “Ah! It’s that young fighter from the Colosseum! You were _very_ entertaining.” He hummed as he descended the stage steps to get a better look and circled Cloud slowly. “Hmmm. So, I hear that you seek my _approval_?” Word traveled fast in Wall Market and his dear friend Madam M did love to gossip.

Cloud’s cheeks flushed a little from the scrutiny, and he resisted the urge to turn to keep Andrea in his sights. A part of him was a little envious of the easy confidence Andrea carried himself with. _He must be very secure in himself to dress like that. Wish I had that confidence._ “Yeah, I do,” he confirmed. “Though…” He gestured around the room, bewilderment on his face. “I was told I was here for a…” Embarrassed, Cloud lowered his voice, “A makeover. This looks like a dress rehearsal?”

Andrea stopped in front of Cloud and smiled widely. “Such a babe in the woods. Aren’t you _adorable?!”_ He turned on his patent leather heel and strode up the steps, signalling to the girls to bring Cloud along. “If you want my approval, dear, first you have to show me that you can _move_.” 

“Wait-” Cloud gaped at the man in surprise, his blush deepening as the girls once again grabbed him by the arms and pushed him towards the stage. “You want me to dance? Like, _now_?” He laughed helplessly under his breath the moment the words left his mouth, because _obviously_ Andrea meant _now_.

Andrea spun around again and cued the music, pointing to a spotlight beside him. “No need to be nervous! Just think of it as a battle. But without swords.” He smirked to himself and wiggled his hips to the music. “ _Impress_ me, and I’ll give you that makeover personally.”

Cloud scowled a little, not appreciating the cagey behavior to get him here, then rolled his eyes. “If _that’s_ your condition, fine. Got no choice.” His breathing quickened as he reached out with his mind to speak with Sephiroth. _‘Sephiroth, I’m being roped into a dance-off with Andrea Rhodea.’_

Sephiroth laughed in Cloud’s mind, ‘ _What have you gotten yourself into now, Cloud?’_ He had no clue who this person was, but of course, he wasn’t going to miss seeing Cloud dance for anything. He sent his consciousness almost immediately, appearing at the very back of the room as an illusion that only Cloud could see. ‘ _This should be very interesting.’_ A sly smirk graced his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, watching with amusement as Cloud was dragged on-stage. 

Cloud started to smile at the sight of Sephiroth, elated that he’d shown up. He couldn’t see the man’s smirk from _here_ , but somehow he just _knew_ that would be the expression on his lips. ‘ _Mmm, then I hope you enjoy the show, angel.’_ He directed his smile down to the girls and asked, “Okay, where do I leave my sword?”

As the Honeybee girls giggled and took Cloud’s sword for safekeeping, the back doors opened once more. “Wait! Don’t start the show yet!” A pink-cheeked Aerith huffed into the concert hall followed by a more composed Madam M decked head to toe in red silk. Andrea had informed the Madam of Cloud’s performance at the Colosseum (just as she’d informed _him_ of Cloud’s ‘performance’ at her parlor) and that he’d extended an invitation. She’d decided such amusements shouldn’t be passed up. 

Cloud stiffened in surprise and arched an eyebrow, muttering, “What, is _everyone_ coming to see this?” _Did everyone but ME know what Rhodea was planning?_ He turned back towards Andrea quickly and walked over to the spot the man had indicated, bouncing slightly in place and shaking his limbs out to loosen up. If everyone wanted a show so badly, they were damn well going to _get_ one. “Alright, let’s do this.” 

Andrea nodded seriously, striking another pose as he explained the rules of the contest. “It’s simple, just follow your cues.” He extended his arms with a flourish, bending back before snapping up and twirling as a twinkle of light flitted across the stage. “As long as you hit the beat, anything’s fair game. Go _wild._ ”

Cloud shot Andrea a sideways glance, one hand on his hip as he started to sway in place to the music, feeling the beat out first with one tapping boot. _Anything goes, huh?_ He looked away with a tiny smirk, eyes falling half shut and focusing on Sephiroth, on the reaction he wanted to provoke from the man. _‘I want to drive you WILD, Sephiroth.’_ The first clumsy half step missed the beat, but he recovered, dipping before sliding into a fluid spin. All he could think of as he lost himself in the music was how _good_ it felt to be wanted, how much he had _missed_ dancing, and his heart was already starting to pound _hard._ Throwing his head back with his lips parted, Cloud extended one arm gracefully out to the side, heat washing over him as he rocked back on one heel, his body following in a smooth undulation before planting his boot firmly.

Andrea pranced and spun around Cloud, saying appreciatively, “Ahh, I _knew_ you had rhythm!” He signaled the backup dancers to clear the dance floor and ducked in and out of the spotlights pointed at the two of them. 

Face flushed, body thrumming with the music and adrenaline, and a healthy dose of arousal, Cloud shifted his gaze to Andrea to watch what the man was doing, see if he could match any of the man’s own moves.

As Andrea held out a hand for Cloud to match his steps, a disco ball descended from the ceiling and threw sparkling light across the room, causing Aerith to cheer in delight from the front row. She clapped and called out, “Cmon’ Cloud, work it!,” until Madam M bopped her with her fan for screaming in her ear.

Sephiroth had been watching intently and he slowly made his way down the aisle to get a closer look. He ignored the excitable half-Cetra, but couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. ‘ _Yes, please ‘work it’ for us, Cloud.’_ He smiled and leaned against the front of the stage, his expression likely communicating _exactly_ what he was thinking about. It was a fortunate thing only Cloud could see. ‘ _And will you work it for me later, too?’’_

Cloud’s outward focus was trained on Andrea, letting the man take his hand and tug him closer and mimicking the more complicated moves closely, his breath hitching as Sephiroth’s voice in his head sent a flutter of excitement through him. _‘If you like what you see, ABSOLUTELY.’_ He spun away from Andrea, eyes sparkling and a pleased little grin on his face. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Andrea drop to the floor, and, stifling a snicker, turned his body more towards Sephiroth with a much more blatantly sexual swivel of his hips. He licked his lips and smirked at Sephiroth before dancing to the other side of the stage, warm all over from the look on the man’s face. _‘Am I being a tease?’_

Sephiroth chuckled and nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off Cloud’s undulations. ‘ _Yes. And the more you tease me, the harder you’re going to get it later_.’ That probably sounded like an invitation to tease him even _more_ , which of course, it was. He felt a slight pang of jealousy seeing Cloud being pawed at by the other man on stage, and if Cloud hadn’t been having so much fun, he would have been tempted to jump up there and smack the man’s hands away (with the sharp side of his Masamune). He stilled the urge, knowing that he’d be the one getting handsy soon; Sephiroth definitely intended to drag Cloud away to their room after seeing _this_.

Cloud exhaled hard as the music changed again, swiveling back around with a smoldering look in his eyes. _‘Oh, I will DEFINITELY hold you to that,’_ he thought, sliding to his knees in the center of the dance floor and bowing his back, nearly biting his lip when he remembered being in almost the _same_ position the night before. Sucking in a shuddering breath, Cloud rolled out of it and pushed himself back up, his movements coming fluid and quick, keeping tabs on Andrea out of the corner of his eye for a cue to the end of the song. _There!_ He held the pose as the music faded out, breathing hard and looking out into the audience.

Cloud spared a pleased smile for Sephiroth before standing, turning to Andrea with a curious look. “So?” 

“Marvelous!” Andrea was slightly out of breath from the exertion of keeping up with Cloud, but lost none of his grace as he relaxed from his vogue pose. “Look at me, I’m glistening.” He giggled and whipped out a silk handkerchief, dabbing his face and neck with it. He smiled coyly, “Who knew so much _energy_ came in such a small package.” 

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, mumbling, “ _Not_ so small a package.” He smiled up at Cloud as he backed away from the edge of the stage, clapping quietly. He mouthed, _‘nice job,’_ not even flinching when Aerith barreled right through his form towards the stage. 

Cloud bit his lip, blushing as he glanced back towards Sephiroth with a sly smirk. _‘I’ve still got nothing on YOU.’_ The teasing edge fell away at the sight of Aerith, laughing a little at her excitement. He had almost forgotten she was in the audience.

“Cloud!! That was so amazing!” Aerith hung back from climbing onstage when one of the Honeybee dancers gave her a dirty look. 

“Young lady, get back here!” Madam M bustled after Aerith, holding her arm. “ _Only_ dancers are allowed on stage.”

“Alriiiiight.” Aerith shrugged and giggled up at Cloud, “You never told me you could dance!”

Andrea nodded, “He’s certainly earned my recommendation but…hmmm.” He pressed a finger to his cheek, tilting his head this way and that as he sized Cloud up. “Yes, I know _exactly_ what you need.” When Cloud stammered a reply, Andrea only tut-tutted and held a finger to Cloud’s lips to shush him. “Say no more, I _understand_.”

Cloud’s cheeks flushed even further, a little startled by that very forward touch, and his gaze flickered up to Andrea’s in confusion. _Understand WHAT?_ Before he could even ask the question, hands guided him back to sit down in a chair that had been placed center stage. “Wait, what is happening?”

One of the Honeygirls at his side giggled, looking up at him coyly while removing his gloves. “You can’t very well get into Don Corneo’s wearing _this,_ can you?”

“No, but-” Cloud's face felt like it was on fire with all of the people swarming around him. “ _Here?_ In front of everyone?”

“No-one in the audience can see anything until we let them,” another Honeygirl assured him, smiling knowingly. “Now hush, if you keep talking, it will make it more difficult to perfect your makeup.”

Andrea pushed his hands through the Honeybees to part them, “Oh sweetie, I don’t think any make-up _you’ve_ ever done could be described as perfect.” He tittered and took the handful of brushes from her with a clipped, “Thank you!,” then shooed her away. He whispered to Cloud, “Poor thing doesn’t even know how to contour. And have you seen her brows? _Disasters._ ” He sighed dramatically and got to work, humming and making comments as he beautified Cloud. “Such nice cheekbones!” He giggled, “Good thing it looks like you can’t even _grow_ a beard.”

One of the Honeyboys snorted, “I think he left his beard in the audience.” The others snickered, bustling around Cloud to hold up different fancy outfits against his complexion for Andrea’s approval. 

Cloud cast a sideways glance at the Honeyboy, not really understanding the joke but not wanting to ask.With a sigh, he shut up, letting them do as they pleased and half-wishing he could _see_ what they were doing. He could feel fingers in his hair, scratching soothingly against his scalp as they deftly yanked and weaved through it.

Once the extensions were in, one of the more experienced Honeygirls leaned over to whisper to the girl styling Cloud’s hair, “No! Don’t give him pigtails! Ugh, here, let me show you.” She combed the plaits out and then began pulling the hair back into a single, loosely elegant braid. “You can add a couple smaller braids at the sides to give it some flair, but leave the bottom loose to keep it feminine.” The ends of the braids were tied off with black ribbons.

Andrea stopped the parade of garments and exclaimed, “Oh, that’s the one!” The nearly floor-length dress looked like something a fairytale princess might wear, embellished in intricate lace and satin ribbons. “Corneo _can’t_ refuse to let you in wearing this!” He snapped his fingers, “Strip him!”

“Strip?!” Cloud gaped, face flaming at the thought of all of these strangers seeing him undressed. “I’m sure I can do this part myself!”

Everyone ignored him, quickly removing his armor and clothes and pulling him to standing to slip the frilly dress over his head. “Careful, careful of the hair! If you smear his mascara you’re ALL fired!” Andrea fussed around him, buttoning and zipping and yanking the corset laces. “Now…” Andrea’s lips pursed as he considered his creation. “...it would be a crime to send you out without proper undergarments.” He clapped twice and yelled off-stage, “BRING OUT THE PANTIES!” A pair of Honeygirls rushed on stage with armfuls of different panties, garters, and stockings, and held them out for Andrea to peruse.

“Panties?!” Aerith gasped behind her hand, devolving into giggles until Madam M elbowed her in the side.

_Oh my gods…_ Cloud laughed weakly, his eyes wide. _I’m lucky no-one has noticed my hard-on yet, but come on._ “What’s wrong with what I’ve got on?” _Aside from everything. Hmm._ Boring black briefs didn’t match with a dress as opulent as this. “If I’m wearing it, can I choose… uhh, _those_?” He pointed to a barely there silk and lace purple thong that seemed to be more strap than fabric, swallowing hard as he imagined Sephiroth’s reaction to seeing it.

“Adventurous choice!” Andrea appraised him before plucking the panties up, along with a pair of stockings and garters, smiling at the apprehension on Cloud’s face. “No outfit _this_ fabulous is complete without the whole set, darling.”

A Honeygirl laughed and picked up a tiara and a black fascinator, holding each up to Cloud’s hair and asking, “Which one do you like better, Mr. Rhodea?” The fascinator was tossed aside, and another Honeygirl fastened a black and white frilly choker around Cloud’s neck, and at a signal from Andrea ran off to fetch a pair of heels and a special gift. Everyone was getting excited to see Andrea’s finished vision now that they were adding the final touches.

Once everything was in place, Andrea stepped aside with a flourish, allowing the spotlight to snap to a very red-faced Cloud. “May I present to you all, the new and _improved_ Cloud Strife!” Peppy dance music started up again as the mirror ball descended, and all the Honeybees slid out of the way to reveal a very _fancy_ feminized Cloud standing in the middle of the stage like a princess at a ball.

Aerith squealed and clapped her hands, letting out a dog whistle. “You’re rocking that dress better than even I could!”

Cloud clutched at the skirts of his dress, wishing his blush would just go _away_. The way the fancy, silky clothes felt against his skin was _incredibly_ pleasant, and he privately had to admit that he liked the reaction he was getting, too. Though the only reaction he _really_ cared about right then was Sephiroth’s.

Andrea turned to Cloud with a pleased smile, holding up a hand mirror. “Well, what do you think, my little Pygmalion?” 

“Huh?” _What’s a Pygmalion?_ Cloud looked at him quickly, then let out a careful breath to steady himself before taking a look in the mirror, _extremely_ curious to see what Andrea’s ‘endorsement’ entailed. His eyes widened, lips parting in surprise. “Oh _wow_ ,” he said in a hush, leaning closer to study himself, dazzled by his reflection. “This is… You made me look so _pretty._ ” He reached up to finger the tight choker at his throat and then looked up at Andrea. “Thank you.”

“Of course, mon cherie!” Andrea bowed gallantly, then rose and handed Cloud a red envelope sealed with wax. “One letter of recommendation, as promised. And…” He smiled and slipped a pair of elegant Art Deco-style earrings into Cloud’s hand, “Something to remember our dance by.” He winked and strode off the stage, calling behind his back, “Ta-ta! Let me know how it goes with Corneo.” He took Madam M’s arm and immediately the two had walked off, gossiping and giggling.

Sephiroth was dazzled at Cloud’s transformation, barely believing his eyes (or the sudden tightness in his pants). ‘ _You look stunning, Cloud.’_ He tried to keep the raw desire out of his thoughts transmitted to Cloud, but it was impossible-- all he could think about was ripping that frock off of Cloud’s lithe body and ravaging him. ‘ _But why waste this beauty on the likes of Corneo?’_ He wanted to approach the stage but that half-Cetra was making such a fuss as Cloud descended the steps, he hung back and waited for a more opportune moment. 

“Cloud!” Aerith bubbled over with amused excitement as she poked at Cloud’s plaited hair and the details of his dress. “This is sooooo convincing. Corneo won’t suspect a thing!” She grinned and pulled him towards the door, “Let me just finish getting dressed at Madam M’s and we can go to Corneo’s right away!”

Cloud let out a soft huff as he looked down at the earrings in his hands, overwhelmed by all of the unfamiliar sensations. _‘Do you really like it, angel?’_ He was trying _not_ to let on to Aerith how much the desire he could feel pouring off of Sephiroth was affecting him, but between that and the close fit of the corset, he was having a little trouble breathing. _Might need to take shallow breaths._ He wasn’t sure how well he was succeeding in acting normal. And he _really_ didn’t want to explain Corneo to Sephiroth right that moment. “I, uh… Heh, thanks Aerith.” One of the Honeyboys stopped them at the door, handing Cloud back a neatly wrapped bundle with all of his gear. He nodded his thanks, adding to Aerith quietly, “I just need Corneo to let me _in._ That’ll be enough. But-”

Sephiroth’s brow knit, seething that that toad Corneo might put his hooves on Cloud. ‘ _Make an excuse to slip away’…_ He knew he was asking a lot but he didn’t care, not when Cloud was looking so _pretty_. ‘ _I need to have you alone_.’ He also needed to know _exactly_ why Cloud needed to see Corneo, and warn him away if possible.

Cloud’s breath caught, his eyes glazing slightly at the jolt of arousal that went through him. _‘Oh hell YES. I was hoping you would ask.’_ To Aerith, he said hastily, “I- don’t rush on my account. I need to stop at my room to drop these off anyway. I’ll pick you up when I’m ready to go, around 8.” 

Sephiroth laughed quietly at the pout on Aerith’s face. _‘Good boy. Get rid of them.’_

Cloud nodded to Aerith and started walking quickly towards the hotel, wincing when he nearly turned an ankle and shortening his steps. Walking in heels was harder than it looked. _‘I’m on my way. Meet me there, and don’t you DARE get naked without me. I want to undress you MYSELF this time.’_

Sephiroth fell in line with Cloud, walking beside him in the street as the denizens of Wall Market stopped what they were doing to stare. Of course, they couldn’t see _Sephiroth_ \--the spectre of what appeared to be a gorgeous woman dressed to the nines was what made them gape. He teased aloud, only for Cloud’s ears, “My. Giving me orders already?”

Inhaling sharply, Cloud glanced up at Sephiroth with a pleased little smile. His heartbeat quickened, and he swallowed hard, hyper aware of the enticing way the choker shifted against his throat. “Can anyone else see you?” he murmured instead of answering, lifting his chin stubbornly. 

“No one can see me but you.” Sephiroth smiled down at Cloud, flicking his wrist when he heard a lewd catcall, filling the man’s throat with black feathers. They fell to their knees to hack and sputter in the road, clutching at their throat and eyes bugging out. Sephiroth walked right through them, keeping his eyes on Cloud. “Don’t you think I should walk the fair maiden to her castle, lest she be accosted by ruffians?”

Cloud looked down at the rude man as they passed him, smirking slightly before fixing his attention ahead of him again and rounding the corner. _Serves the bastard right._ “ _This_ fair maiden has a big ass sword,” he purred when he saw they were relatively alone, walking closer to Sephiroth and attempting to put a little more sway into his walk, glancing up at him from under his eyelashes. “But I’ll always enjoy the protection of my guardian angel.” 

Sephiroth tried to touch Cloud’s shoulder but his hand just passed through-- it wasn’t safe to take material form yet, but still, he’d forgotten hearing those soft words. It felt comfortable to be with Cloud, although that in itself was a foreign feeling. “You look _entirely_ too beautiful to be walking into Corneo’s.” His gaze raked down Cloud’s body, feeling possessive again.

Cloud’s smile grew, flushing and squirming happily under the scrutiny. It felt _good_ to have Sephiroth’s undivided attention. “I’m not doing it for _him_ ,” he whispered, his fingers tightening on the bundle holding his gear.

“Stay with me tonight. I won’t have to leave so soon this time.” The power of his alien mother grew in him steadily, and while Sephiroth was in a constant battle with Jenova’s will, he welcomed the influx of magic and strength. Quieter, “I could stay all night.”

A soft gasp left Cloud before he could stop it, his wide eyes snapping up to Sephiroth’s as he came to a slightly wobbly halt in the street. “I…” The prospect of staying with Sephiroth, of sleeping _next_ to him like he had wanted so badly the night before, and _not_ having to deal with Corneo was _incredibly_ tempting. In fact, he wanted nothing _more_ than to say ‘screw it’ to the whole annoying Corneo plan and just indulge, but if he didn’t, then all of the headaches of trying to get _in_ would have been for nothing… and he absolutely could NOT leave Tifa with Corneo. Not after what had happened to _him_ at the Colosseum. _I have to tell him, but not out here._ Still, he was unable to ignore how his body was _screaming_ to be touched, taken, and he swallowed hard, whispering, “ _Fuck,_ I want you so bad.” He hurried up to the door of the hotel, tugging it open and sweeping inside, hoping desperately that Sephiroth wouldn’t ask for his _promise_ not to go.

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud’s haste, his image glitching and disappearing. _‘Meet me upstairs then. I’ll leave the undressing to you._ ’

The clerk at the hotel desk looked up when the door chime sounded, his eyes going wide as he took in who was rushing in. “E-excuse me? Madam? Do you have a reservation at this establishment?”

Cloud paused and blinked at the clerk, steadying himself with a hand on the desk and _well_ aware of just how red his face likely was. _Of course he would stop me, I don’t look like myself._ “Yeah, uh… it’s Strife.” He tugged the key to his suite out of his pants pocket, grateful that they’d been packed at the _top_ of the bundle in his hands, and showed the man, lifting his chin with a challenging glint in his eye. _Please don’t comment…_

“Oh!” The clerk flushed and looked away in embarrassment, coughing politely into his fist. “Very good, mad--I mean, _sir_. Have a...pleasant night?” He immediately busied himself shuffling a stack of papers that had no need of shuffling.

Nodding, Cloud murmured a soft ‘ _Thank you,’_ getting into the elevator with an amused smile. Despite some of the awkwardness, and the unfamiliarity of moving in clothes that were clearly _not_ designed for comfort (or a fight), he found he was actually _enjoying_ fucking with people’s expectations. _And_ , he thought, his breath quickening again as he unlocked the suite and set everything down just inside the door, calling Sephiroth’s name, _I LOVE the way Sephiroth looks at me dressed like this._

Sephiroth materialized in the room, standing right in front of Cloud and still fully dressed, as promised. He stepped closer with a pleased smile, finally able to admire Cloud’s transformation properly, and ran a finger across Cloud’s bare shoulder. “As much as I would like to believe all this was to tantalize _me_ ,” his fingers stroked up Cloud’s neck to play with the choker at the man’s neck, “I’m sure it has a more mundane explanation, hm?” His other hand snaked around Cloud’s small waist, made even smaller from the corset pulled taut, and drew the man against him to stare into his eyes. 

Cloud’s eyes fluttered half shut, a shiver rolling through him at the pleasant feel of fingers against his skin. “I didn’t know you would _like_ it so much - seeing me dressed like this,” he breathed, reaching up to drape his arms around Sephiroth’s shoulders and blinking up at him with wide eyes. “I wish it _was_ for that reason. But the short story is that Tifa went to Corneo’s mansion to get information from him and now she’s trapped there. I really _do_ have to get in there, and he only lets women in for his ‘contests’. _My_ first attempt was to walk in with the intent to take Corneo _out,_ but the guy at the door said it would go badly for Tifa if I tried it.” 

_Tifa..._ Sephiroth knew that name. His hand stilled as he recalled bitter memories of Nibelheim, memories he’d tried unsuccessfully to forget. “Ah, so very noble of you.” His pupils narrowed as a plan formulated in his mind, one that would keep Cloud from ever having to step foot inside that disgusting mansion. “Your friends mean a great deal to you, don’t they?” It was something Sephiroth understood-- there was a time when he would have done anything for Angeal or Genesis, and had risked his life on countless occasions. _For all the good it did in the end. Look at all of us now._ When he had no one but Jenova, his protectiveness had shifted to her. And, now, to Cloud.

“Heh. I don’t exactly _have_ many, so… yeah.” Cloud lowered his gaze, pressing his lips carefully to Sephiroth’s chest before saying in a hush, “I’d like to keep the ones I _do_ have.”

Sephiroth sighed, staring down at Cloud’s plush pink lips against his skin. “And me?” Tifa, Aerith, and the others were important to Cloud but enemies to Sephiroth; while Cloud may come to join him, there was little hope the others would ever accept him or what he wished to accomplish. _I also must help my...friend. Jenova begs me._ He tilted Cloud’s chin up to meet his eyes, regretful of so many mistakes in his past that made having _this_ all the more impossible. “Will you keep me as well?”

It felt to Cloud like his heart was beating in his throat as his gaze softened, lips trembling slightly. “Yes.” He tilted his head slightly, nuzzling against Sephiroth’s fingers and smiling, his gaze drifting down to settle on the man’s mouth. “I want to keep _you,_ too.” _Especially you._

Sephiroth smiled, although it was slightly sad until he forcefully shoved aside the old memories and mistakes that plagued this moment. He wouldn’t allow anything to ruin it further, and as long as Cloud didn’t have _his_ memories, what they shared could go on a little longer. “I would be more than your friend if you kept me.” He leaned down to kiss Cloud’s lip-sticked mouth, gently at first but soon passion invaded, making him incautious about tugging at Cloud’s dress in an effort to get a hand up the man’s skirt. 

_‘That’s the idea.’_ Cloud hummed delightedly into the kiss and pressed himself against Sephiroth, his hands trailing down to caress the man’s chest. Only the impatient way Sephiroth was grabbing at him stopped him, and he gripped the straps tightly, breaking the kiss to mumble with a needy moan, “ _Please_ be careful of the dress, Seph.” He sucked in a shallow breath and squirmed against that teasing touch. “And the hair. I don’t want to ruin them.” 

  
Sephiroth grinned happily at ‘Seph’; _his_ friends had called him the same thing when they were young, and it made him feel warm. “Apologies, I’ll be more careful.” He hummed as he felt the edge of something silky under Cloud’s skirts, pupils expanding with interest and arousal. “I wanted the dress to stay on _anyway._ ”


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Sephiroth get some time alone to play and talk before Cloud has to go to Don Corneo’s. Sephiroth recalls speaking with Zack Fair in the Lifestream, and how he was set on his current path.

Cloud hadn’t thought he could get any more turned on than he already _was,_ but hearing Sephiroth say he intended to fuck him with the dress still _on_ sent such a sharp jolt of lust through him that he nearly came on the spot. “Holy fucking _shit,_ Sephiroth,” he whined, pushing back against the man’s searching fingers as they teased along the bottom edges of the garter belt. It felt scandalous, and wicked and _thrilling,_ and he knew his arousal would only become more pronounced once Sephiroth discovered just how badly soaked the panties already were. This whole situation was pushing buttons he hadn’t even known _existed_ for him.

“I _love_ to hear you moan my name.” Sephiroth licked his lips and let his fingers wander further, stroking Cloud’s heated skin and toying with the lacy edges. He wanted to see the lingerie he could only touch, and it was going to take _all_ of his self-control not to rip the frock off Cloud’s body.

Looking up, Cloud’s fingers tightened in the straps of Sephiroth’s shirt, his trembling lips parting in an excited smile. “I have to leave before 8, you know. So are you going to just feel me up in the doorway, or will you at least show your fair maiden to the _bedroom_ before ravishing her, sir knight?” he teased, the breathy tone of his voice conveying quite strongly how very _little_ he minded the attention.

Sephiroth smiled and cocked an eyebrow, “How unchivalrous of me.” He took Cloud’s hand and bent to kiss it before walking back towards the bedroom door, leading Cloud along. 

Cloud’s smile melted to an almost _shy_ expression, his eyes shining brightly as he curled his fingers around Sephiroth’s, letting him lead him where he wanted. He _had_ only been teasing, but the way Sephiroth was indulging him made him feel special, made him feel wanted and _precious._ It was rather a foreign feeling.

“Although I must request of her _highness_ that if I am expected not to rip this dress to _shreds_ tonight,” Sephiroth laughed quietly as they entered the bedroom, “that I may be given such an opportunity in the _very_ near future.” 

“Oh, I think that can be arranged,” Cloud whispered, hyper-aware of the way his chest was heaving as he breathed hard, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and letting out a soft whimper. “I _promise,_ the next time I wear something pretty for you, you can ruin it to your heart’s content.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Sephiroth let out a long breath as he caught sight of their reflections in the large mirror mounted above the dresser, and turned Cloud towards it, standing behind him. “What do you think? Do you like how it looks?” 

Cloud hadn’t gotten the full effect when he’d looked in the hand mirror. Now that he could see more of what he looked like, he could only stare, his gaze shifting to meet Sephiroth’s in the mirror after a long moment. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, nose scrunching at the soft, not-quite-waxy texture of the lipstick. “I _really_ like it,” he said in a low voice, reaching up to tangle his fingers gently in Sephiroth’s hair. “I think… I think we look _really_ good together.”

Sephiroth hummed at the feeling of fingers in his hair, giving Cloud’s neck a teasing lick to taste him. “We _do_. Dress or no dress.” He almost said he preferred standing _with_ Cloud versus _against_ , but bit back the words he knew Cloud wouldn’t understand right now. Moving Cloud’s long hair aside, he leaned closer to kiss the man’s neck, brushing his lips over the black choker. He breathed, “I like this little detail _quite_ a bit. You’ll have to remind me not to grab onto it.”

Cloud’s eyes fluttered half shut, his focus narrowing to the heat of Sephiroth’s body behind him as he tilted his head to the side. He was enjoying the feather-light touch of fingers down the back of his neck, and the soft brush of lips against his skin, oversensitive from all of their flirting and teasing. He exhaled shakily, squeezing his eyes shut fully before turning around to face Sephiroth. He smiled up at him, “You can grab it if you like, as long as you promise not to wreck it. Because I want to keep it.” 

A fire lit up Sephiroth’s wide emerald eyes. “Then if I have your permission, I _intend_ to.” He fingered the little charm hanging from the choker, a wicked smirk spread across his face when it tinkled and he realized it was a bell, not unlike something that would be on a pet’s collar. _My puppet, my pet._ That thought only made him harder, and he slipped a finger under the choker to test its strength. “It’s stronger than it looks. Just like you.”

“Mm, then I’m _definitely_ keeping it.” Cloud’s smile turned devious as he pressed his hands to Sephiroth’s chest and stepped forward, walking him towards the bed until Sephiroth’s back hit the bedpost, never taking his eyes off of those beautiful green eyes. He slid his hands down over the straps and buckles crisscrossing Sephiroth’s torso, deftly tugging them loose before sliding his hands lower to yank the zipper on the man’s pants open. “There is _one_ thing I want that I haven’t been able to stop thinking about all _day._ I hope you’ll indulge me?” He glanced down now, his gaze hungry as he licked his lips and pushed Sephiroth’s pants down his hips.

Sephiroth nodded quickly and gripped the bedpost, panting softly as he said, “I’ll indulge you whatever you wish, Cloud.” The thought of Cloud’s lipstick being absolutely _ruined_ , of those pink lips wrapped around his cock, made him throb noticeably in his black briefs. “ _Especially_ this.”

Part of Cloud wanted to make some sort of _disclaimer_ as his breath hitched, and he went to his knees, his wide eyes trained on Sephiroth’s clothed erection. _He already knows you haven’t done this before, don’t be a loser._ “Like you indulged me this afternoon?” He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of the briefs and tugged, freeing that impressive erection and watching it bob before glancing up with a smirk. “Did you like watching me _play_?” 

“Gods, did I _ever_. Please _always_ call me when you ‘play.’” Sephiroth kept his eyes locked to Cloud’s, his pupils as wide and dark as they’d ever been. “I only wished I could have been there with you properly.” His lips parted as he remembered Cloud teasing himself with _his_ feathers, and he forced himself to calm down and not just grab Cloud’s hair and thrust into that warm, wet mouth. It was far more interesting to watch what Cloud would do on his own. “But I _felt_ your pleasure.” 

“Mmm… I _like_ it when you watch,” Cloud murmured, trailing the tip of one finger up the underside of Sephiroth’s cock before focusing his full attention on it. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he took a quick, excited breath and leaned in to lick Sephiroth from root to tip, over and over until he got bold enough to wrap his lips around the head and bob down on him. He did it again, letting out a low moan and enjoying the taste of Sephiroth’s arousal.

Sephiroth’s long nails dug into the wood of the post, his head falling back as he gasped with how _exquisite_ Cloud’s tongue felt trailing up and down his cock. How easily he could have just compelled Cloud to pleasure him, but it was so much sweeter having the man do it of his own will. His free hand went to the back of Cloud’s neck, slipping into the choker and encouraging him to continue. He moaned softly at the first bob and had to open his eyes again to watch, “Ahh!” Only thin rings of green surrounded nearly completely black eyes, and a faint blush bloomed on his pale skin as he looked down at Cloud. He panted, “It feels amazing, _pet_. Don’t stop.” 

The fingers at Cloud’s neck made him pause, a pleased huff escaping him as he glanced up at Sephiroth. _Pet?_ The nickname _alone_ made him feel hot all over. _FUCK._ He tried to rearrange his skirts with his free hand to keep them as clean as possible, deliberately sending his thoughts to Sephiroth as he began to press down further, sucking and bobbing. _‘I like you calling me ‘pet’. Is that weird?’_

Sephiroth’s pupils focused slightly as he realized what he’d let slip out and that Cloud had _heard_ him. He hadn’t meant to speak the word, even if he’d thought it, even if it sped his heartbeat to think of Cloud like that. The fact that Cloud liked it _too,_ and that the man was deliberately letting him know over their bond? His expression crumpled, lids fluttering half-shut as he sent back, _‘No, not weird. And my pet has a VERY talented mouth.’_

Cloud shivered hard at the compliment and pressed down as far as he could comfortably go, swallowing around Sephiroth with a needy groan.

Sephiroth had a sense of what was going on with Cloud’s body, how extremely hard the man was. He could feel Cloud’s slight anxiety about ‘leaking’ onto his dress and ruining it, which made him smirk. “Are you sure that _I’m_ the one that would ruin your dress tonight?” 

Cloud pulled off with a laugh. Pumping his fist up and down the shaft, he whispered teasingly, “You make it difficult for me to want to control myself.” The sight of smeared lipstick marks on Sephiroth’s cock sent a jolt of lust through him, and he whined, “Oh _shit,_ ” flicking his tongue over the slit before swallowing him down again, squeezing his fingers around Sephiroth as he brought his free hand up to squeeze the man’s ass. _‘Please tell me if you want me to do something else, I want you to feel GOOD.’_

Sephiroth moaned loudly, gripping the bedpost hard enough that he felt the wood crack beneath his hand. He was so close but still wanted more, feeling greedy after being deprived of physical pleasure for so long. He grabbed Cloud’s wrist and yanked it between his thighs, staring down at the man and sending, _‘Inside me.’_

Cloud’s eyes shot open wide, startled at the way that Sephiroth grabbed him, and even _more_ shocked by the request. _That_ hadn’t been anything he’d been expecting. The look in Sephiroth’s eyes made Cloud’s cock throb and the moment Sephiroth released him, his gaze glittered with delight. _‘How many fingers do you want, then?’_

_‘I could take your whole arm if you dared.’_ Sephiroth had no need for lubrication or preparation-- this alien and projected body would adapt or provide everything he needed instantly. _‘Don’t worry, just do it. I’m close…’_

Cloud let out a muffled laugh around him and took a chance, pressing two fingers inside of Sephiroth’s ass and rubbing insistently, searching for… well, he wasn’t entirely sure _what,_ but he was certain Sephiroth would let him know when he found it.

Sephiroth’s wing burst from his back as soon as Cloud’s fingers penetrated him, lip curling into nearly a sneer as he got what he wanted. He released Cloud’s wrist and thrust into the man’s mouth, hoping Cloud was ready for what might certainly choke him. 

Cloud’s body tightened, and he let out a high pitched moan around Sephiroth’s cock when the wing appeared, swallowing and sucking as best he could. He half-hoped that Sephiroth would wrap those long fingers in his hair and _gag_ him, squirming frantically as he tried to process everything all at once. _‘Fuck, you are SO hot.’_

Sephiroth leaned closer, a feral look on his face, and gripped Cloud’s wrist when the man found the _right_ spot. He growled in a multi-tonal, echoing voice, “That’s _it_ , pet.” He yanked at Cloud’s hand to pound into himself, releasing the bedpost to pull Cloud’s head closer and snap his hips forward as far as Cloud’s mouth would allow, again and again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should be more gentle, more _chivalrous,_ that this kind of rough treatment might not be welcome, but he didn’t care. 

_Everything_ about Sephiroth in that moment, from the feral energy to that _voice,_ to the way Sephiroth seemed to not only _know_ that Cloud wanted the rough treatment but also be determined to _give_ it to him-- it was driving him _crazy,_ and made him unable to look away from Sephiroth’s gaze for more than a few seconds. Hell, he couldn’t do much _more_ in that moment than breathe and struggle to stay upright, his eyes wide and desperate as Sephiroth used him. _FUCK._

It all felt too good and so intense, Sephiroth lost himself in the pleasure, literally puppeting Cloud’s hand until he clenched and shuddered-- unloading down Cloud’s throat with a strangled moan. He kept his unblinking eyes locked with Cloud’s, _watching_ him take it and try to swallow, and praising him all the while. _‘Yes, you can do it. Swallow it all, Cloud. Don’t miss a drop, my good boy, my beautiful pet…’_

Cloud nearly cried when Sephiroth finally came. There was _so much_ , and he was certain for a moment that he _was_ going to choke, but that soothing voice in his head was worming its way through him in a way he hadn’t expected. It wound him up inside like a crank, making him want to obey just to get _more_ of that soft praise.

Sephiroth could feel the effect of his words, soaking up the power he had over Cloud without even influencing him directly. It made him as high as his orgasm, and although he couldn’t form words of his own as he tried to catch his breath, he sent, _‘Now lift up those pretty skirts of yours and come for me.’_

Cloud didn’t even have to _think_ about it. His legs trembled with the effort of holding himself up as he gathered the front of his skirts in his free hand, lifting them away from his body. He finally managed to swallow everything Sephiroth had to give him just before the catch inside him _released._ His body jerked and he whined, his fingers tightening around the fistful of fabric and his eyes squeezing shut as pleasure washed over him, leaving him hazy and weak in Sephiroth’s grip.

Sephiroth pulled in shuddering breaths as he watched Cloud do as he was told and shoot all over the floor, the side of the bed, his _boots_. _‘Yes! You were perfect.’_ He relaxed his grip in the man’s hair and wrist and slipped out of Cloud’s mouth, sitting on the bed before his legs gave way. He sighed contentedly as Cloud’s fingers slipped out of him, taking a moment to reach out and stroke Cloud’s flushed face. “Thank you, that felt...incredible.” 

The expression on Cloud’s face as he looked up at Sephiroth was pleased, if a little dazed, and he sank to the floor, still clutching his skirts awkwardly to hold them away from his lap and trembling from how _intense_ his orgasm had been. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Sephiroth’s touch, basking in the sweet words before saying in a soft rasp, “Thank _you._ ”

Sephiroth hadn’t meant for it to get so _intense_ at the end, and wondered if he should apologize. “Was I too rough?” He smiled and wiped a line of spit from Cloud’s jaw, “You seem to have that effect on me. I get carried away.”

Cloud opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision a little before blushing bright red. “Oh… um.” He cleared his throat and raised his gaze from the mess he had made, back to Sephiroth’s face, intensely curious to know what kind of filthy, debauched picture he made right now. _‘I thought you read my mind. I wanted you to… be rough.’_ The admission made him squirm, and he looked down, embarrassed again. “I, uhhh… made a mess, huh?”

“You certainly did.” Sephiroth smiled with amusement, his form glitching briefly to clean himself up in an instant. He stood up and poured a glass of water from a pitcher on the table, grabbing a napkin and kneeling down to give the cup to Cloud. “Here. I won’t be held responsible if you pass out from loss of fluids.” He kissed Cloud’s cheek, wiping up the mess and being careful to avoid getting anything on the dress, which had come through the ordeal admirably. 

Cloud swallowed hard, watching Sephiroth with a soft little smile, thanking him for the water as he drank. Seeing Sephiroth be sweet and gentle with him would have been absolutely unthinkable even two days ago, but it felt _good_. _I like this. Being taken care of._ He released his hold on his skirts once Sephiroth was done, and leaned forward to kiss the man, nuzzling into him with a contented whisper of, “Such a gentleman. I wish I had more time with you before having to deal with that _creep._ ” He pouted slightly, dropping his head to Sephiroth’s shoulder. He’d been hoping to get Sephiroth’s hands all over him, but he wasn’t sure if they would have enough time before he had to leave.

_You won’t have to deal with that creep, I promise._ Sephiroth said quietly, “I suppose I should mention that I’ve...stopped time.” He wasn’t ready to let Cloud go quite yet, even though he couldn’t keep this up forever. It would give them a little more time together before Cloud had to rush to Corneo’s. “So feel free to take a moment and um, catch your breath.”

“You did? You can _do_ that?” Cloud blinked up at Sephiroth in surprise, then tilted his head, a grin splitting his face as it occurred to him- “Wait, you did that at Madam M’s as well, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I can do many things that must seem very odd to you.” Sephiroth moved into a more comfortable position, wrapping his arms around Cloud and drawing him to lean back against his chest. “Much of it stems from the same kind of power that you use too, captured in materia. I just...don’t always need materia anymore.” He knew it was a vague explanation and left out the powers he’d received from Jenova, but it wasn’t an easy thing to explain. Especially not when they had limited time to spend together tonight. He pressed his lips to Cloud’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of perfume to remember this moment. 

Cloud stayed quiet through the explanation, content to sink into Sephiroth’s arms and stroke gently at the back of the man’s hands as he relaxed. He _was_ listening, even if he was more focused on the fluttering happiness curling through him at every small intimate gesture from Sephiroth.

“You’ve felt different from other people, too, haven’t you? Like there’s a power inside of you that you can’t explain that makes you stronger, faster, more adept with magic.” Sephiroth stroked his fingers down Cloud’s bare arm, hoping that Cloud knew what he was talking about without having to say it outright. “It’s something we have in common, and binds us.”

Cloud sighed softly and finally glanced up. “I _have_ noticed that my magic seems to be much stronger, lately. Fights haven’t been as much of a challenge as they were even a few days ago, either.” He snorted, “Though that didn’t help me with Corneo’s _pet._ ” 

Sephiroth chuckled quietly and said, “Some fights aren’t just about strength, but knowing your enemy. You’ll continue to grow stronger, and learn how to defeat them.” His fingers found Cloud’s and intertwined. “Of course, it doesn’t hurt to be able to call Comet either.”

“Or to have materia that knocks the fight out of your enemies quickly. _Thank_ you for letting me borrow that.” Cloud carefully twisted around in Sephiroth’s arms and smiled up at him. “And I _have_ wondered about this bond we share. How you’re able to feel what I feel… and I can feel _you_ now, too.” Cloud pressed against him, reaching one hand up to stroke Sephiroth’s jaw before kissing him soundly, letting his lips part and swiping his tongue against Sephiroth’s mouth. _‘Especially when you desperately wanted to drag me back here. I could feel your need like it was my own.’_

Sephiroth smiled into the kiss, enjoying how _right_ and comfortable it felt to be this close to Cloud, to speak with him honestly. Or, as honestly as he could right now. _‘So you did feel that. And can you feel my happiness now, too?’_

_‘Mhmm. Is that yours, or mine?’_ Cloud broke the kiss, but stayed pressed against Sephiroth, his gaze languid with amusement and enjoying their closeness, rubbing his thumb gently against Sephiroth’s bottom lip. 

There were still many of Sephiroth’s thoughts and desires he had to hide from Cloud and partition from those shared over their bond. But, what he did share was genuine. “Yes, the more you open yourself to me, trust me, the more we can share with each other. It also makes it easier for me to stay with you like this.” 

He’d evaded the question because the answer would require so much more understanding than Sephiroth could demand from Cloud. It was the power of the Jenova cells that bound them, and Sephiroth’s own cells were in Cloud, making the man stronger by the day. Past that, even Sephiroth didn’t know the exact mechanism of _how_ , so he could say honestly, “I’m not completely sure how it works, only that it’s real and I feel it with you, and no one else.” His other clones were mere puppets with no free will of their own. Cloud alone retained that, and it made him special above all others to Sephiroth.

Cloud’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening in surprise. _He only feels this way with ME? What does he mean by that?_ He couldn’t stop the hopeful, elated feeling fluttering wildly in his chest, though he wasn’t even sure what he was _hoping_ for, as he straightened up slowly. A pang of longing went through him, and he shuffled his skirts and shifted to settle into Sephiroth's lap. He reached up to stroke his fingers along the man’s jaw and into his hair, his other arm wrapping around Sephiroth’s shoulders. _Gods, I want you_. “What do you feel for me right now?” he whispered, trying to contain some of his overwhelming feelings before he started getting teary.

“That is...a very complicated question.” Sephiroth’s black wing curled around them both instinctively, enclosing them in a soft but dark world just for the two of them. “But I’ll try to answer it as best I can.” He felt Cloud’s strong emotions over their bond, and it made him feel elated, even if he smiled sadly. _‘I know it will be confusing to hear, but I’ve known your thoughts and heart for years, although you didn’t know me. I could sense you from afar, long before I was able to seek you out.’_ He sighed, hesitating before adding, _‘Someone we both knew told me to find you and keep you safe.’_

\---an undetermined time in the past, in the Lifestream---

Sephiroth had no awareness of the passage of time in the Lifestream, drifting among waves of pure mako energy and the souls of all the people who had inhabited Gaia over millennia. The blended consciousness of humans passed him by with little notice. He only knew the pain and despair of Jenova, still clutching her head closely, as he searched for his friends Angeal and Genesis in vain. Why hadn’t _he_ become one with the Lifestream? Why did he still exist as something separate from the energy of this planet, his body made whole and growing in strength as he absorbed and channeled the mako all around him. Somehow he knew it was Jenova making all that possible, and there was something else _she_ was subtly directing him to search for. The knowledge of the Ancients, the knowledge of their most powerful weapons and magic. _Of Meteor_. 

He had no other purpose or direction here, no other friends to talk to, so he followed her will as a son would attend to his mother’s wish. Her words were soothing in this void, and she taught him how to speak with the souls of the Cetra, the Whispers. The Whispers of Fate held back nothing from him, or at least there was no question he posed that they did not answer in time. Sometimes they told him things that confused him, old stories about his beloved mother which sounded _wrong_ to his ears. They said that she was no Cetra, but a Calamity from the Skies who had infiltrated and destroyed them one by one. Jenova did not deny it. 

Sephiroth could not recall exactly when it was that he had finally felt a familiar presence, but by then, he’d amassed enormous knowledge of the planet and great powers. How long had Zack Fair been here, or had he only just arrived? Had one year passed or a thousand? Although no human soul he’d ever tried to speak with had answered him, it was important for him to try with Zack. After all, Zack wasn’t completely human either and could perhaps respond and tell him what was occurring in the living world. Even more puzzling to him--why did he feel a nebulous link to the thoughts and feelings of some unknown person, still alive? 

He held back for a while, wondering if Zack would speak to him even if it were possible-- Sephiroth had not forgotten his actions at Nibelheim when he’d...lost his sanity and lashed out in blind anger against both friend and foe. Learning the truth of what he was had broken his mind; the betrayal and horror had overwhelmed him with rage, but had also allowed his mother to finally reach him.

Perhaps enough time had passed that Zack had forgotten or forgiven him? And if he hadn’t, Sephiroth deserved his anger.

When the hooded soul Zack had begun referring to jokingly as his ‘Reaper’ deposited him in the Lifestream, Zack had thought that would be the end of him. That he would be allowed to rest, to fade away to be reborn like the rest of the souls. It hadn’t happened quite like that, and though he couldn’t understand _what_ the damned Reaper had been trying to impart to him before floating away who-knew-where, he at least knew enough to realize that it wanted him to do _something._ He knew enough to see that he was _different,_ drifting along the Lifestream only half a part of the flow of energy, and just aware enough to be mind-numbingly _bored_ . _Ugh, can’t talk to the souls, can’t understand the Reapers, can’t even move around on my own. Just drifting around aimlessly like a freaking jellyfish. What good am I like this?_

“Zack Fair…” Sephiroth moved effortlessly towards the glowing ball of light he _thought_ was his old friend. “Is that you?”

A voice he hadn’t heard in a long time called to him across the void, sparking Zack’s awareness, and he roused enough to turn towards the person moving swiftly towards him, awed by how _solid_ he appeared. _Sephiroth?_ Darkness passed over his awareness for a brief moment as anger and horror flooded his memory, but it passed quickly. He regarded his former friend with bright curiosity, unsure how to communicate with him. His mouth moved, forming the words but no sound coming out, and he hoped that, somehow, the good ol’ Silver General would be able to work it out. _How are you able to move freely here, Sephiroth? Are you dead?_

Sephiroth felt overwhelming relief and a strange joy to hear Zack’s thoughts echo in his mind. Or were they echoing everywhere? It had been so lonely. “I am...not sure if I am dead or if I live. I have not joined the energy of this planet like other humans.” 

Zack sized him up and snorted. _That tracks. You look too solid to be like the oblivious souls around us._ Being around Sephiroth’s energy made him feel slightly more stable, more able to direct himself if he wanted, and he held himself still as the souls continued to drift past them like a running stream flowing past boulders. _Whatever. I’m just glad I’ve got someone to TALK to._

Sephiroth drifted close, careful to keep Jenova’s head hidden beneath his long cloak. He wanted to ask what Zack remembered about how Sephiroth had ‘died,’ since that night was still so hazy to him, but knew it would be an unpleasant conversation. Instead, he asked, “What happened to you?” 

_Whataya think? I died._ Zack sighed, his awareness going dim for a moment as he thought about his last moments and how much he regretted not being able to do _more_ for his friend. _Had someone to protect. Cloud Strife. Maybe you remember skewering my little buddy, huh?_ Anger flared through him, and he shook his head as it faded away again almost immediately. 

Sephiroth bowed his head slightly and gripped Jenova’s head closer, “I have not forgotten it. Or him.” His shame and fear was counteracted with an influx of soothing emotions and words from Jenova, as usually happened when painful events or facts threatened to become too much again. He was hesitant to admit to Zack that he’d felt a link to someone in the living world, and had for some time. Sephiroth believed it to be Zack, but now he wasn’t sure. The voice he heard and felt was different from Zack’s now. 

Zack hesitated; he _could_ stay mad, but he knew that Sephiroth would have killed him, would have killed _Cloud_ in Nibelheim _,_ if he’d really wanted to. The man had been the deadliest warrior on Gaia. He’d probably thought he was being _merciful_ to Zack by sparing them. Well, Zack was about to set the bastard straight. _Things got REAL fucked up after you ‘died’, you know. Hojo rounded up all the survivors from your massacre and stuck us in test tubes to experiment on._

“Hojo…” Even Jenova’s influence couldn’t quell the flare of rage and hatred Sephiroth felt, compounded by the fact that his own actions had placed more human test subjects in that monster’s hands. He felt intensely sick and tried to drift away, ending the conversation right there. But swirling around them both were dozens of Whispers preventing him from leaving Zack’s side. Sephiroth turned in all directions but there was no path available to flee; the Whispers were intent that he stay exactly where he was. He said in frustration, “I have no wish to hear such things! I cannot change what has already come to pass.” The hooded spectres did not move from their paths. 

Zack watched Sephiroth and the Reapers both with mounting concern. His Reaper hadn’t felt this menacing. _Uhhh, mind telling me what the fuck is up with these Reapers? Mine wasn’t this terrifying._

“They are the Whispers of Fate.” Sephiroth shrunk from them, moving closer to Zack. “The souls of dead Ancients. The Cetra. They were the only beings I could speak to, before you.” He was unsure of why they weren’t responding to his words now or moving out of the way. “I’ve never seen them act this way before.”

Snorting, Zack injected some over the top dramatics into his tone, _Maybe they want you to hear ‘what your actions have wrought’!_ He smirked. _Or, you know, whatever Genesis would say._ He paled when one of the Whispers slowly nodded to him.

“What?!” Sephiroth seethed as he tried to swat at the Whispers, but they only dodged him. Jenova had told him before they were neither friend nor foe, that she was his only real friend, but they’d been so helpful in the past he hadn’t truly listened. 

_Wow. Uh, okay, I was just being a dick, but…_ Zack studied Sephiroth with a frown for a long moment. _Alright. There’s something they want you to know, so here goes. Hojo, the sadistic bastard, injected all of the Nibelheim survivors with S-cells._

“S-cells?” That word made Sephiroth immediately pay attention. He knew full well what the S-Project was, what those cells were. It had been kept from him as a child, but he’d read about it in the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. Hojo had not spared Sephiroth from experiments either, although it had mostly been related to _taking_ samples rather than giving him anything. That, and the relentless training he’d endured as soon as he could walk. “Those are....my cells.” 

_Yep. That they are. Told you it was fucked up. They didn’t work on ME, and they put Cloud into a coma._

Sephiroth closed his eyes, but it did no good in this place. Sensation and memories never stopped. “The cells were taken without my permission or knowledge about what they were for.” His whole life had been orientated around _saving_ and _protecting_ people; fighting for them, not making them suffer. He knew how naive he’d been now. Shinra had no noble goals, it was all about who and what they could use. 

Grimacing, Zack looked down, feeling a pang of sympathy for his former friend and comrade. If they had still been _alive,_ he wasn’t sure if he would have believed Sephiroth’s claim, but it seemed like, in this place, he could immediately sense that the man was telling the truth. _Yeah… being betrayed sucks, huh._ There was no malice or bite to his tone, and he took a moment to steady himself, focusing on the worry he had felt for Cloud at the time, the worry he felt for him now. _I was… conscious enough to overhear Hojo and other doctors talking about the results of their experiments. Apparently, most of the other subjects showed ‘the desired result’, but Cloud and I were deemed failures. I managed to overhear them talking about someone they called Jenova, too, before Hojo stuck Cloud and me in cryostasis pods._

Sephiroth had listened with growing dread and horror at what Shinra-- what _Hojo_ \-- had done in his absence. Jenova sang at the mention of her name, planting the question, “Where did this happen? Where were you moved to?” If he was ever able to escape the Lifestream, he needed to find Jenova’s body and liberate it from the pain of Hojo’s grotesque experiments. 

Frowning in confusion, Zack shrugged. _Far as I could tell, we were all experimented on at Shinra mansion in Nibelheim. They stuck us in the basement when they had no more use for us. They moved their operations sometime while Cloud and I were in stasis but nothing happened for a long time. Seph, I think I was aware of my surroundings on some level even in cryosleep. I mean, the only reason we managed to escape is because…_ Zack fixed Sephiroth with a meaningful look, keeping an eye on the Whispers as well to gauge their reactions. _I thought I saw Angeal, Sephiroth. Woke me right up. I’ve never heard of anyone waking up out of cryosleep before._

Sephiroth sucked in a breath, or whatever approximated one here. “Angeal lives? I have not felt his presence here or in the living world. I assumed...he was dead but elsewhere.” Memories both warm and bitter swirled inside him about Angeal, but despite how their relationship had ended, he’d never wished the man harm. Only Angeal and Genesis could understand what he was, what _they_ were, and if they were gone he’d truly only have Jenova. But before Nibelheim, Sephiroth had been told that _Zack_ had been forced to kill Angeal when the man had become a terrible threat. “Are you sure it was him? I thought you were the one who...I was told that you had to...” _Kill Angeal._ He couldn’t finish the words.

Zack shook his head slowly, mouth turned down in grief, unsure how to answer. _I… I don’t KNOW, Seph. I would have SWORN I killed him. All I know is that Angeal appeared to me while I was asleep, and when I woke up, I saw Cloud in the pod next to me, and… I just couldn’t stand seeing what they did to him._ He threw up his hands helplessly, wishing he could cry, but tears didn’t come in this place. _It was MY fault Cloud got hurt in Nibelheim. He finished what I COULDN’T._

“Not so finished, it seems.” Sephiroth looked away, scanning for a break in the Whispers that never came. “It was not your fault, in any event.”

_Yeah, well. I know YOU’RE the one who stabbed him, but he only went with us to Nibelheim because of me._ Zack snorted slightly at that, because that wasn’t entirely true either. He had always known Cloud had harbored a minor crush on him, but once they’d gotten close, it had been obvious to Zack that the cadet was just extremely lonely and attached himself to anyone who wanted to befriend him. That fact was made even more apparent by some of the secrets Cloud had confided in him. Like the years-long crush Cloud had had on one Silver General who would not be named even in his _thoughts_ right now until Zack knew Sephiroth wouldn’t try to hunt his friend down.

“You...he...tried to stop me. I…” Sephiroth clutched his head as his memories warred with Jenova’s words. She’d called to him to save her after he’d realized the truth of what Shinra had done to him, Angeal, and Genesis. Of what humans were doing to the planet. It had all been so confused -- at first he’d believed Jenova and himself to be Cetra, but the Whispers had told him otherwise. He still couldn’t completely accept any of it; how could a father do that to his own child, knowing the cells were _alien_? “I’d found out...terrible things about experiments done to me in the womb. I wasn’t in my right mind.” Sephiroth still wasn’t sure if he was. “But I make no excuses for what I did.” 

_Right. Shit. You felt- you WERE betrayed, I get that now._ Zack gave Sephiroth a sad half-smile, and a quick glance around at the Whispers told him he still hadn’t gotten to the part they wanted Sephiroth to hear. _It might be nice if we knew what these things wanted you to hear, damn. Long story short, I promised Cloud years ago that I would always look out for him. So once I woke up, I broke us out. Sort of._ Out of habit, Zack went through the motions of running his fingers through his hair. _I found out Hojo moved all his shit back to Midgar, so I thought, hey, Cloudy, how’s about you and me take a trip? Go see our ol’ buddy Hojo, give him a couple holes, y’know? Got us kitted up, and headed out. Had to take care of Cloud the whole way, poor guy._

“But you didn’t make it?” Sephiroth badly wished they _had_ made it and killed Hojo. If he ever got out of here, Hojo was the first name on his list of people to settle a score with.

_No._ Zack grimaced, not wanting to relay the next parts, but he knew there was something the Whispers wanted, so he began ticking points off on his fingers. _Let’s see, buncha stuff happened. Genesis caught up with us and wanted to cure his degeneration using the S-cells in Cloud, who was still catatonic-_

Sephiroth interrupted him right there. “Genesis stopped you...” He cringed, recalling Genesis appearing to him for the same thing. “He asked me for my cells, but I denied him. He seemed...crazed, disoriented.” He knew how that must sound coming from _him_ , but that event had happened before Sephiroth had read about their origins in Nibelheim. “I should have helped him.”

_You think?_ Zack suggested brightly, then held up his hands when Sephiroth glared at him. _Yeah, dick comment, sorry. Might’ve helped, though. Where was I?_ He thought for a moment, and then sighed. _I guess we’re down to the end. I hitched us a ride to Midgar, and we were right outside the city when Shinra caught up with us. I’m kind of glad Cloud was still out of it, or we might both be here. I got every last trooper, but I was too injured to…_ Gesturing to the Whispers, Zack continued, emotion making his tone thick. _One of THEM showed up. Passed over Cloud on its way to me, and- I’m not gonna lie, seeing him wake up before I died made me cry, man._

“You think a Whisper woke Cloud?” Sephiroth couldn’t pretend he wasn’t confused. Were these beings able to leave the Lifestream and interact with living people on Gaia? Could they help HIM leave as well?

Zack laughed humorlessly and shrugged. _I mean, it might have been there for Cloud, or it might have been there for me. I was already fading. Cloud, though? First thing he did after waking up was crawl over to me, try to make sure that I was okay._ He laughed again, more genuine this time. _If he can keep that attitude, I think he’ll be okay. I was afraid for a while that all of Hojo’s experiments had destroyed him, but they DIDN’T._

The Whispers swirled faster, as if agitated or excited. Sephiroth looked up, musing, “This is what they want me to hear.” He spoke to them directly, “About Cloud Strife, then, is that it?” A rush of murmurs flowed around them, barely above the noise of wind. Back to Zack, “Keep going.”

Zack watched in amazement and nodded. _I gave him my sword. Uhh, something to hold onto, something to protect himself with since I couldn’t anymore. Tried to… give him a little speech, but y’know. Dying._

Sephiroth looked down sadly. “So he has Angeal’s Buster sword.” The fact that Zack had possessed it was a major reason why Sephiroth had always assumed Angeal was truly dead. He knew what that sword had meant to Angeal, how he never would have given it up unless there was no possible chance he’d ever wield it again. “And Angeal...or some apparition of him, helped you both escape.” He looked back to Zack’s nebulous form, “Cloud Strife has my cells. The S-cells. So it must be him that I can sense a bond with.”

_He does… wait, a bond?_ Zack gaped, looking from Sephiroth to the swirling Whispers. _You can… sense him? In the living world??_

“I thought it was you.” Sephiroth cocked a brow, “But you are here and I still feel it. It’s someone living. He’s confused and alone, but alive.”

Zack broke out into a delighted, happy laugh, his eyes bright and shining as he reached out for Sephiroth. _If he’s still alive, then that’s all the chance I can hope for, for him to find some peace after all of the shit he’s been through._

“Peace?” Sephiroth laughed, unable to help himself. “There will be no peace for any who carry my cells.” He gestured to his own fully-formed body, ignored by the mako flowing around him, or being _absorbed_ into him. “What you call my ‘betrayal’ is far, far worse. I can suffer like a human but I cannot die as one. This place is only a purgatory. I am cursed to live forever.” Whatever sins he had committed, he would pay for them over an eternal sentence. 

Zack watched Sephiroth carefully, the play of emotions on the man’s face betraying at least part of Sephiroth’s thoughts to him, and he slowly pulled his hand back when he saw the mako being absorbed into his former friend. He could feel himself starting to fade slowly, the longer he was around Sephiroth, now that he had apparently fulfilled the duty the Whispers had required of him. _Shit. Sephiroth. We were FRIENDS once. I’m sorry for all you’ve been through. I’m sorry I wasn’t there._

“Once?” Sephiroth made a frustrated noise, feeling the creep of that all too familiar rage. There were no real friends to him, none but Genesis and Angeal because of what they’d suffered together. But the anger slowly abated as he realized...even if they were past his reach, there was one other who was like him, a child of Jenova. _Cloud._ The bond proved it. Sephiroth despaired again, knowing that Cloud would never accept him after what he’d done in Nibelheim. Still, he asked, “Midgar was where Cloud was going? To do what?”

_Cloud is…_ Zack hesitated, debating on whether or not to divulge Cloud’s secret crush, but decided that it wasn’t _his_ secret to tell. _He’s had a lonely life and suffered through a lot. Just like you. I think he’s the only person left alive who would understand your pain. If you decide to seek him out… yes, he’s in Midgar. We were going to be mercenaries._

Sephiroth looked around as the swirling Whispers cleared, darting off into different directions before coalescing around a shimmering portal. He could hear Jenova calling to him in his mind, urging him to step through and leave the Lifestream. “Zack…it’s a way out. But why now?” He looked back, but Zack’s form was so indistinct he could barely see where the man began and the mako ended. “Do they mean for me to find Cloud?” Something more than Jenova was tugging him towards the portal and he knew it was _right_ to go. “Come with me!”

_I can’t._ Zack could feel himself slipping away, but held on long enough to smile at his friend, gently urging, _Sephiroth. Promise me you’ll keep Cloud safe. Don’t hurt him. You need each other._ He felt only a moment of surprise at how _right_ his last words felt before his consciousness finally slid away and he joined the other souls in the stream. 

  
“Zack!” Sephiroth watched as the last recognizable remnants dissipated, flowing into the greater whole of the Lifestream. It had been too short, even if Zack had reminded him of so many painful things. He whispered, “I will. I promise,” and thought he could hear his friend’s happy laugh before clutching Jenova to his chest and stepping through the portal. The legacy he’d left on Gaia was a terrible one, despite his years before _thinking_ he was protecting people. Maybe he could atone for that, somewhat, by _actually_ protecting Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback with Zack in the Lifestream is only Sephiroth’s memory. He hasn’t shared it with Cloud yet. Also, regarding Zack’s form - what Sephiroth would see is a ball of light that dims and brightens with Zack’s emotions, but Zack's mind would simply interpret his form as his old body.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth tells Cloud a few truths in the heat of the moment, and they can barely tear away from the other’s arms. Each plan to see Corneo, but only one will get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and plot, and plotty chapters ahead as the drama starts to unfold

The memory of his promise to Zack was still fresh in Sephiroth’s mind as he stared into Cloud’s eyes, even if that felt like a lifetime ago. He suddenly felt self-conscious about admitting how strong his feelings really were-- would it seem unnatural or even malevolent to Cloud? “It is hard to explain.” His brow knit, heart racing as he felt the need to backpedal slightly, “Perhaps it is enough to say that I _do_ care about you very much.” He cupped Cloud’s cheek and kissed him softly before asking hesitantly, “But how do you feel about me?”

Cloud’s heart was pounding hard in his chest, eyes wide and shining as he stared up at Sephiroth in amazement. He held Sephiroth close as they kissed, the sweet gesture and surprising words making him feel warm inside. He had always been the first person to say he didn’t trust luck, but _fuck_ , he felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now. “Honestly?” He giggled happily, and he had to blink back tears, pulling back enough to carefully wipe a finger underneath his eyes to try and minimize the damage to his mascara. He was certain that his face was the colour of a tomato, he was blushing so hard. “It’s… hard to explain for me too. I had a crush on you for _years._ ”

Sephiroth cocked a surprised brow, “Really?” It was a funny coincidence, but the admiration was through different channels. He’d had access to the most intimate side of Cloud’s inner thoughts, but Cloud had only seen Sephiroth in a shallow way. Cloud had been a guard for Shinra and that’s how he must have known who Sephiroth was even before they met in Nibelheim. “But your crush would have only been on the public image of me. Sephiroth the war hero…” The moniker didn’t fit anymore-- war criminal was more apt. No, it _never_ really fit. “That wasn’t who I really was.”

“Yeah, that’s true. But it still wasn’t _only_ that. I _always_ wanted to get to know the man behind the image. I just never expected it would be like _this._ ” Twining his arms snugly around Sephiroth’s shoulders, Cloud kissed him again, murmuring against his mouth, “I’m _so_ happy that you’re letting me see the _real_ Sephiroth.” 

_The real Sephiroth._ The words twisted, because Sephiroth had shown Cloud just another image, only private instead of public. How long did he have before Cloud _did_ see the real Sephiroth, the murderer, the betrayer, the madman? Cloud would never look at him like this again, but he still wanted Cloud to know...one day. “I didn’t think it would be like this either. I didn’t exactly...have a plan on what to do when I found you.” In retrospect, suddenly appearing in hallucinations and then crashing a ‘hand massage’ to jack Cloud off hadn’t been some of his best ideas. But, here they were, so something must have worked.

“Maybe I should have just kept walking face-first into your chest.” Cloud laughed softly at his own stupid joke, stroking his fingers gently against Sephiroth’s neck and through his hair. 

Sephiroth laughed quietly, tilting his head into Cloud’s hand. “I’m sure I wouldn’t have minded that.” Cloud made it so easy to forget his worries, to just focus on each other. 

“Mmm, missed opportunity, then.”

“It’s never too late.” Sephiroth snickered and pulled Cloud’s face into his chest, rubbing it around just a moment before releasing him with a rare giggle.

Cloud laughed loudly, licking teasingly at Sephiroth’s chest before swatting him playfully. “Don’t you want me to stay pretty for you? You’re going to wreck my makeup!” 

“I _do_ like you pretty.” Sephiroth’s hands moved under Cloud’s skirts, trailing up his thighs and playing with the silky panties beneath. “But you don’t need any of this to be pretty.” He gripped Cloud’s waist and slid him forward, as close as possible. “It’s just _another_ way you’re pretty to me.”

Cloud let out a soft, shaky exhale, eyes lidding with arousal and a contented smile spreading across his lips. _How does he know just what to say to make me feel special?_ “You really think that?” He rested his forehead against Sephiroth’s, his voice hushed as he wiggled enticingly in the man’s lap, sliding one hand down the back of Sephiroth’s jacket. “Fuck, Seph… I could fall in love with you.” _I think I’m already halfway there._

Sephiroth reached around to squeeze Cloud’s ass, thinking about how much he _needed_ to see how it looked in the thong. He held back the words, _I’m already in love with you_ , instead flooding their bond with his raw lust.

Cloud’s eyes squeezed shut as the sensations nearly overwhelmed him, his head tilting back and lips parting with a strangled moan. He didn’t bother trying to fight the way his body was writhing in Sephiroth’s grip when this was what _he_ wanted as well.

“Didn’t you _command_ me not to undress so you could do it?” Sephiroth laughed against Cloud’s lips, capturing them in a brief kiss. “Yet look at me. Still fully clothed.”

Cloud blinked dazedly at Sephiroth, lips tingling, and he had to laugh breathlessly at the reminder. “I… got sidetracked.” He licked his lips and smirked, rolling his hips down into Sephiroth’s lap teasingly before sliding his other hand underneath the jacket and easing it past Sephiroth’s shoulders. “You didn’t _mind_ me giving you orders, did you?” he asked, his tone overly innocent as he peppered soft kisses along the man’s collarbone, a delighted little smile on his face once he had freed Sephiroth of the jacket.

“Not when it’s _these_ kinds of orders.” Sephiroth sighed at that teasing pressure, anxious to get _all_ his clothes off. He smirked up at Cloud and added, “I didn’t mind you getting side-tracked either.”

Cloud gave Sephiroth a knowing grin as he slid out of the man’s lap, tugging the pants the rest of the way off along with his boots, and looking up at Sephiroth coyly. On his way back up the man’s body, he made sure his hands skimmed over as much skin as possible, fingers rubbing circles against his thighs. Breathlessly, “You already got to undress _me_. I wanted the pleasure of it, myself.” He bit his lip and pushed himself to stand, face flushing as he clutched at his skirts. “You want to see, don’t you?” 

“Mmmhmm.” Sephiroth stood up, tucking his wing close to his body so it wouldn’t crash into the furniture. “But I want _you_ to see as well.” He took Cloud’s hand and led him to the dresser with the large mirror, moving behind him to kiss his neck and meet his eyes in the mirror. He whispered, “I think I should fuck you just like this, bent over the dresser and watching your _pretty_ self get ravaged.”

Cloud couldn’t look away; something about their reflection was giving off a powerfully feral vibe, with him all dolled up in his sex-smudged makeup and Sephiroth wearing not a _stitch_ of clothing, his intense green eyes boring into Cloud. It was _ridiculously_ appealing, making him flush and pant, nearly turning him into a cliche image of a damsel in distress - and he _liked_ it. The soft brush of lips on his skin sent tantalizing shivers through his entire _body_ and Cloud’s own gaze was heavy and dark with _want_ as he clutched at Sephiroth’s hips, pressing back against the man and unable to keep his eyes on any _one_ detail for long.

Sephiroth pulled up the front of Cloud’s skirts, gathering them in one hand and holding Cloud against his body with the other. He lifted them up until the purple silk and black lace of Cloud’s garters showed, letting out an approving hum against Cloud’s neck, and pulled them up all the way until he could see the man’s erection poking out from the barely-there and _soaked_ panties. “Do they make you feel as hot as they look?” He reached around to tease Cloud over the panties, keeping his green eyes locked with Cloud’s.

Cloud’s mouth fell open with a needy whine at the sight of himself so _exposed_ , eyes lidding and pupils blown wide. Just _feeling_ the silk and lace sliding against his skin had been enough of a turn on, but the visual made it so much _hotter_. “F- _fuck._ ” He bit his lip and squirmed under Sephiroth’s fingers, unable to hold back his little cries of pleasure as he stammered out, “They f-feel- _hnnnN_ \- so, _SO_ good. _Fuck_ , Sephiroth, please-”

“Now whenever I see you, I’ll be wondering what you’ve got on underneath those baggy pants.” Sephiroth laughed softly, because it wasn’t like he hadn’t been wondering that this whole time.

Cloud’s breath caught, and then he let out a stuttering laugh, one side of his mouth lifting in an amused half-smile. “Might be something like _this_ from now on.” He met Sephiroth’s gaze in the mirror, taking a deep, shuddering breath before sliding one hand back to squeeze Sephiroth’s ass. He reached between their bodies with the other, curling his fingers around Sephiroth’s erection and squeezing gently, leaning his head back against the man’s chest with a moan of, “ _Gods_ , I want you to fuck me _so_ hard.”

Sephiroth panted against Cloud’s shoulder, pressing his erection into the man’s hand as he imagined Cloud wearing slinky lingerie under his battle outfit, just to tease him. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll get _everything_ you want.” He pushed his hand into Cloud’s panties and yanked them down, letting Cloud’s dripping cock spring free in front of the mirror. He whispered low and intense, “But now, _I’m_ the one giving the commands.” He slid his hand up and down Cloud’s cock a few times, his long tongue curling around Cloud’s ear before he sucked in an ear lobe and bit it softly. “Hands on the dresser. _Now_.”

A sharp cry left Cloud, his eyes going wide and fixing on Sephiroth’s in the mirror. He was trembling, body tight with arousal and _throbbing_ in the man’s hand-- just from the way Sephiroth was _speaking--_ and it was all he could do to not buck up into Sephiroth’s grip. He was certain if he did _that_ , he wouldn’t last long. Sucking in a hissing breath, Cloud’s gaze flickered over their reflection to take it all in, trying to memorize every detail. He wanted to _remember_ this moment. He tightened his grip on Sephiroth’s cock, rubbing his palm over the slick tip before releasing him with a low whimper, leaning forward and pressing his hands flat against the top of the dresser as he panted. “Like this?” he whispered, watching Sephiroth eagerly.

Sephiroth leaned down to purr, “Yes, good boy. You take orders so well.” He kissed Cloud’s cheek, thumbing over Cloud’s slit before releasing him and tucking the front of his dress into the garters. “Or do you only take orders when you think you’ll receive pleasure?” He didn’t want Cloud to mess his dress, since he _had_ promised to keep it pristine.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, another shudder rippling through him at how _sexy_ Sephiroth was making him feel. His voice was shaky and breathless as he responded, “I can follow orders when I want to.” When he opened his eyes again, it was to smile at Sephiroth. “Lately, I really only take orders from people-”

Sephiroth's hands trailed down Cloud’s back, encircling the man’s tiny waist before lifting up the skirts in the back to expose Cloud’s ass.

“- I like- oh _fuck._ ” Cloud arched back into Sephiroth’s touch with a high pitched whine, half wishing that Sephiroth had _kept_ his hands on him. There was something _ridiculously hot_ about knowing that the man could wrap both hands completely around his waist in the corset.

Sephiroth heaved an aroused breath at the sight of Cloud’s pert cheeks and that sexy thong, crouching down to get a better look. “Mmmm, I didn’t get a chance to appreciate what a _fine_ ass you have, Cloud.” Well, he’d make up for that now. He tucked the back of Cloud’s dress up and out of the way, leaning closer to lick a slow stripe up one cheek and then the other, giving them a few playful nibbles as his hands stroked up and down Cloud’s pantyhose-covered legs.

Glancing back with dazed eyes, Cloud licked his lips and whispered, “Please appreciate however you- ohhhh, _shit._ ” His breathing quickened, knees going weak at the teasing, and he had to grip at the edges of the dresser to steady himself. “ _Sephiroth…_ ” It felt _so_ good that Cloud couldn’t help but press back against Sephiroth’s face, hoping for _more_ of that mouth on him. “More, _please_ ,” he whimpered. 

Sephiroth caught the thong in his teeth when Cloud pushed back, tempted to _rip_ the scant fabric away. He sent telepathically, _‘It’s a good thing I want to see you in this again or it would be in shreds about now.’_

Cloud’s grip tightened on the dresser, that mental image enough to make goosebumps erupt over his whole body, and he laughed breathlessly before saying quickly, “I can get _more_ if you want something to tear off me.” Hell, if Sephiroth got _this_ riled up seeing him in sexy lingerie, he was _definitely_ going to buy some.

Sephiroth hooked his fingers in the panties and pulled them down slowly, taking his time licking over the firm flesh and up Cloud’s crack while his hands roved over the man’s body. He could feel Cloud’s muscles clenching beneath his lips and tongue, inflaming his lust so that he had to reach down and give himself a few quick strokes. 

The slow torment Sephiroth was giving him was turning Cloud on more and more, drawing pleased little sighs and whimpers from him until he was practically _quivering_ with need. Sephiroth’s touch always felt like liquid fire, making him burn up from the inside _out_ , and this was more intense than the last time. 

_‘You turn me on like no other.’_ Sephiroth sighed and pressed his face against Cloud’s skin, flicking his tongue against the man’s entrance until it relaxed enough for him to push inside.

“Sephiroth, _please_ ,” Cloud whispered with a whine, that comment sending a jolt of lust through him as he squirmed back in Sephiroth’s grip, trying to impale himself on the man’s tongue. “ _Please_ , I need _more._ ”

Sephiroth moaned softly and gripped Cloud’s hips to keep him still and focused on working Cloud open steadily. But he couldn’t hold back the urge to extend his tongue _further_ , probing deeper and more insistently than a human would be able to. 

Cloud laughed under his breath and kept trying to press back against Sephiroth anyway, despite knowing that his attempts to move would be thwarted. But the sounds Sephiroth made every time he tried, and the way the man’s grip tightened on his hips, were a turn-on in and of themself, not even _counting_ that _tongue._ “Sephiroth…” His breathing quickened again, fingers flexing on the dresser and a low moan leaving him as his body began to pulse with desire.

_‘I believe it’s about…’_ Sephiroth rubbed slow circles against Cloud’s insides, waiting for the right reaction. _‘...here.’_

Cloud was flushed, panting as he arched back against the man’s mouth with a low cry of, “Haaa- _aah!_ There, _yes, there!_ Sephiroth!” He was too transfixed by how _wrecked_ he looked, too preoccupied with the way Sephiroth was insistently teasing him with that talented tongue to look behind him at the expression on Sephiroth’s face, but he was certain that if he _did_ , he would see a look of utter satisfaction there. “Nnnn, Seph, _please_ , I need you to fuck me,” he whined, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

_‘Such an impatient pet.’_ Sephiroth didn’t let up for a moment, continuing to massage Cloud’s prostate with his tongue relentlessly. _‘This is what you get for flaunting your sexy ass on stage in front of everyone, when you belong to me.’_ He reached between Cloud’s legs to play with his cock, fingers loosely trailing over it to tease him right back.

“W-what?” Cloud let his head fall back with a moaning gasp, barely able to even _concentrate_ on what Sephiroth was saying when he was making Cloud feel like _this._ Not that it bothered him, a breathless laugh escaping him as he ground his hips back against Sephiroth, “You _know_ I’d rather just flaunt it for you.”

There was little more that Sephiroth wanted right now than to give Cloud what he begged for, but hearing and _feeling_ the man slowly fall apart was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. His fingers slicked, glitching briefly, and he gripped Cloud’s cock to twist up his length, easing off to no pressure at all when he felt it throb.

Cloud’s legs were starting to tremble from all the stimulation, his gaze locked on Sephiroth’s hand. He was _close,_ almost amazed that he was getting off so hard to just _this_. The loss of friction made him whine, his hips stuttering forward for more. “Gah, you’re a _tease,_ ” he moaned, fingers clenching so hard on the dresser that his knuckles went white. “Fuck, I want to _see_ you, Seph.”

_‘Use your mind to see me. Try.’_ Their bond might be strong enough now for that to be possible, to see as _Sephiroth_ sees-- near-omniscient and everywhere at once. But if Cloud could do so, it would mean he’d let Sephiroth in completely and there were no walls between them anymore. He closed his eyes and saw through Cloud’s, moaning softly at the reflection in the mirror, red-cheeked and mouth open in ecstasy.

Cloud sucked in a shaky breath and smiled slowly, even though he was unsure of what, _exactly,_ Sephiroth meant him to do. _‘Sounds like fun.’_ Another moan left him as that insistent tongue pressed further in, and he exhaled hard, closing his eyes and casting blindly out through their bond in an effort to see _more._ _If only I could be in two places at once, heh._ A peculiar feeling came over him, and when he opened his eyes, Cloud nearly yelped in surprise when he was able to view himself from the… _outside_ somehow. _Is… is this what Sephiroth sees?_ He could still _feel_ everything that was happening to his body, which was _incredibly_ distracting, but now he could _see_ what Sephiroth was doing as well. “Oh fucking _hell,_ Seph,” he breathed, his gaze glittering as his awareness circled around them both to take in the whole view from every angle. It was probably the sexiest thing he had ever _seen,_ and a sharp stab of arousal went through him. “H-how is this even _possible?_ Gods, you’re going to make me come again just like _this_ , if you keep it up.”

_‘So much is possible, if you let me show you.'_ Sephiroth didn’t want Cloud to come quite yet, so he rubbed only a moment more before retracting his tongue slowly and standing up. He met Cloud’s gaze in the mirror, moving his slicked fingers in place of where his tongue had been. He opened Cloud further as he breathed out against the man’s neck, “I’ve become a god, Cloud. _That’s_ how it is possible.” One hand gripped Cloud’s tiny waist as he lined himself up with the man’s entrance, pulling Cloud onto his cock inch by inch.

Cloud’s eyes were wide and dazed as he stared up at Sephiroth, his lips parted in awe and his body trembling. He wouldn’t have believed the claim for an instant if not for all of the impossible things Sephiroth was able to do, everything he had seen and experienced with Sephiroth. _A god…_ The only sound he was able to even _make_ in the face of the overwhelming pleasure was a building, high pitched moan. _Oh shit, he’s a GOD?! But why would a GOD want ME?_

Sephiroth’s pupils expanded as he moaned, clutching Cloud’s body to him tightly as they both bent over the dresser. “And I…” He shuddered as he started to move, slowly at first. “...I want you to join me. _Need_ you to.” Sephiroth’s mouth searched for Cloud’s, kissing him deeply as their thoughts and minds intermingled. _‘I want to trust you. For you to understand me.’_

Cloud whimpered into the kiss, meeting Sephiroth’s tongue with equal need and passion, eyes falling half shut. He was drowning in pleasure, his mind awash with it and reeling with giddy knowledge, heart pounding rapidly and practically soaring with happiness at the idea that Sephiroth might _need_ him.

Zack’s words echoed in Sephiroth’s mind, but he didn’t dare let Cloud know them yet, as much as he ached to share it. _‘I could show you power you’d never dreamed of.’_ He broke the kiss and sped his movements, one hand on top of Cloud’s on the dresser and the other pulling the man’s hips back into each thrust. “I could show you pleasure you never dreamed of _too_.’

As soon as the kiss broke, Cloud looked up pleadingly at him, voice a hush, “Seph-” He cut himself off immediately with a sharp moan, arching his back even more into those thrusts, and lacing his fingers tightly through Sephiroth’s. He was starting to reach the edge already, he’d been so close before. “ _Sephiroth,_ ” he moaned, _aching_ for the man to put his hands on him even more as he gasped, fixing his gaze on the mirror to watch. _‘Yes! I want you to show me everything, Sephiroth. I want to know you, the way you know ME.'_ Gods, he wanted that more than _anything._ He just needed to figure out how to earn the man’s trust. 

Sephiroth could feel Cloud’s desires and ran his hand up the man’s body, plunging under the dress to grope and scratch at him. _‘Then I shall show you everything, in time_ .’ Perhaps the _next_ time they were together, he’d show Cloud even more of what he could do-- there were no limits to what he could make this body do or become, even manifest doubles of itself. But he’d need to feel that Cloud _welcomed_ that alien side of himself, wouldn’t reject or feel disgusted by it. He pushed his fingers under Cloud’s choker, gripping it tightly as he leaned into his thrusts with the full weight of his body. He could tell exactly where Cloud needed him to aim, could sense the force and pressure needed to keep the man on edge as long as possible. But the pleasure-- both his own _and_ what he sensed from Cloud-- was overwhelming him, and he yanked the choker to pull Cloud back into a kiss. _‘Belong only to me, pet, and I can give you the world. Love me, join me, and I would be your slave.’_

By the time Cloud felt Sephiroth’s fingers yanking at the choker again, he was nearly _incoherent_ from the pleasure Sephiroth was wringing from his body, and he immediately pressed into the kiss with a needy moan, sliding his fingers into Sephiroth’s hair. Sephiroth’s words twined through his head and around his heart, bringing tears to his eyes and making him _laugh_ in wonder that Sephiroth even needed to _ask_. 

Sephiroth turned away from the kiss, groaning as he came _hard_ inside Cloud, his wing splayed out fully behind them and eyes glowing a neon green. _‘Say you’re mine!’_

Cloud’s fingers tightened in Sephiroth’s hair, staring up at him and taking in as much detail as he could about this moment before he followed the man over the edge, tensing and trembling almost violently in Sephiroth’s arms. “ _Yes,_ ” he cried, voice cracking with emotion. Everything each of them was experiencing seemed to be building like a feedback loop, and he arched back against Sephiroth again with an almost agonized moan as he rode the aftershocks. _‘Yes, Sephiroth, I’m yours, ONLY yours. That’s all I WANT.’_ He finally slumped forward shakily against the dresser, barely able to stand or hold himself up, and unable to do anything but look at Sephiroth in the mirror with a happy, watery smile.

An expression of real happiness looked back at Cloud in the mirror, and Sephiroth felt a wave of both joy and relief as he gripped the dresser in front of them, panting to catch his breath. “And...I am yours.” He kissed Cloud’s neck, his hair, being as gentle as he could now that their lust was sated and they knew how the other really felt. And he had felt the truthfulness of Cloud’s words, even as Cloud must have felt the sincerity of his. “Thank you, for trusting me.” He buried his face in Cloud’s neck, breathing slowly as he pulled out, glitching to take care of the mess and cleaning Cloud up quickly before pulling his panties back up. 

If it hadn’t been for what they had just shared, Cloud would have been _embarrassed_ by the happy tears slipping down his cheeks in the wake of Sephiroth’s gentle kisses. “Of course,” he whispered thickly, sniffling and taking a peek at himself in the mirror. He had to giggle at the absolute _mess_ his makeup had become. But then, he couldn’t really find it in himself to care. The only person whose approval he had actually _wanted_ was already _his_.

Sephiroth scooped Cloud up in his arms and _flew_ to the bed, intent on having at least a moment to hold Cloud before the man ran off. _And before I do what I must to protect you._ He snuggled into Cloud, wrapping his wing over the man. “Spare me a moment before you must leave?”

Cloud’s smile as he curled up safe in Sephiroth’s arms (and wing) was soft and warm, and he placed a gentle kiss against Sephiroth’s jaw. “I wouldn’t have been able to walk just yet anyway, so you can have a few moments.” With a contented sigh, he nuzzled into Sephiroth’s chest and closed his eyes, reaching out to gently stroke Sephiroth’s feathers. After a moment, he murmured, “Sephiroth… will you still be able to stay the night with me?” 

“Mmmm.” Sephiroth purred happily, luxuriating in the feeling of Cloud’s fingers threading through his feathers. “Yes, I’ll stay.” He teased, “But don’t you have something to do? Somewhere to go? I thought I recalled a grandiose rescue mission afoot.” He chuckled and stroked Cloud's leg, just wanting to touch him. “If you call for me afterwards, I’ll come and spend the night with you.” He sighed and wondered if Cloud would still _want_ to see him...afterwards. Sephiroth also had a grandiose rescue mission, but didn’t dare speak of it to Cloud. _Surely he’ll only be grateful I saved him the trouble._ “And any night you wish, from now on.”

Cloud shivered at that touch, smiling up at Sephiroth again. “I was thinking… the sooner I get cleaned up and go, the sooner I can come back to you,” he said softly, propping himself up a little and leaning in to kiss Sephiroth’s nose. He couldn’t really tell what the man was sighing about, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to make it better, and he deliberately kept his end of their bond open, hoping Sephiroth would feel the affection radiating off of him. “I _wanted_ you to stay last night, but I understand why you couldn’t.” His lips gently grazed Sephiroth’s forehead before he ducked his head to place a short series of soft pecks to the man’s mouth and cheeks. “So if the option is available now, I’m going to keep you in our bed _every_ night, from here on out.”

“Our bed...” Sephiroth smiled, trying to pull Cloud back down to him with his wing. “...doesn’t want you to go yet.” He grinned and relented, uncurling his wing and turning onto his back. “But if it will bring you back to me sooner, I suppose I’ll allow it.”

With a quiet laugh, Cloud started to push himself up reluctantly. “I guess that means I should probably go wash off my ruined makeup.” Despite the teasing words, Cloud couldn’t hold back his satisfied little smile.

Sephiroth propped himself up on his elbow to watch Cloud fix his rumpled skirts, smirking at the last glances of skin before they disappeared under the dress. “I believe those panties are _ruined_ for the night, pet.” He cocked an eyebrow, “Or will you wear them anyway?”

Pausing, Cloud gave Sephiroth a smirk, trying to ignore how much he liked the nickname… and how warm his face was. “I _refuse_ to go commando at Corneo’s, thank you very much,” he said in as dignified a tone as he could muster… which he immediately ruined by snickering. “Besides… I would have thought you’d _like_ the idea of me wearing ruined panties. Since they mark me as _yours._ ” He drifted into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open as he scrubbed the ruined makeup off. _‘Or am I completely off the mark, there?’_ He paused and turned his head to study his hair more closely, smiling as he imagined what it would look like with black feathers woven through the strands. _That_ would certainly be a statement. 

Sephiroth hummed in amusement as he stood up and stretched his wing briefly. _‘No, I’d say you hit the bullseye.’_ With a brief flash, his clothes appeared on his body once more and he wandered into the bathroom behind Cloud. It was time for him to go-- time to take out the garbage in Wall Market. The thought made him smile a bit deviously. “One last kiss before I leave?” 

“Where are _you_ off to in such a rush?” Cloud teased, his gaze flicking up to meet Sephiroth’s. He turned with a laugh and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s waist. “If I give you an extra kiss for your trouble, would you pop into the front room and grab that little handkerchief bundle from my things, please?” Leaning up to kiss the corner of Sephiroth’s mouth, he murmured, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Sephiroth moved so quickly that Cloud probably wouldn’t even be able to see him dash back and forth, but he stood with the bundle in hand, grinning smugly. “Here you are. Now about that reward?” He teased, “It _was_ a terrible bother.”

Cloud laughed at the obvious _lie,_ but he didn’t mind in the slightest. “Have I told you that you are absolutely _adorable_?” he asked as he took the bundle from Sephiroth, unknotting it before setting it down beside the sink, watching the feathers spill onto the countertop with a smile. 

Sephiroth smiled and looked away shyly but his gaze snapped back to the counter. _My feathers…_ “Those look vaguely familiar. You kept them?”

“Yeah… Been carrying them around, maybe.” Cloud turned, cheeks pink, taking Sephiroth’s hands and placing them at his waist before rising up onto his tiptoes to kiss him gently. His arms slid around Sephiroth’s neck and he teasingly swiped his tongue against Sephiroth’s lips before pulling back a little to murmur, “That’s for the favor. Thank you, Seph.” 

Sephiroth pulled Cloud against him, leaning down to meet the man’s lips with a satisfied smirk. “Of course. Anything for my fair damsel.” He was having a hard time letting go, even as he glanced at the time on the clock. _I should have waited a bit more to restart time._

“Sephiroth?” Cloud tugged Sephiroth’s face back towards him, unable to stop himself from beaming up at the man. “I mean it. _Thank_ you, for…” He paused, unsure of how to articulate his thoughts, and finally just kissed Sephiroth again, a little more insistently this time. _‘Thank you for ALL of this.’_ He broke the kiss with a whimper, half laughing at his own clinginess. “Ugh, you should probably go, or I’m going to be late.” 

Sephiroth sighed and released Cloud, unsure how to communicate how much everything they’d shared tonight, and the past few days, had meant to him. While he’d felt a connection with Cloud for years, from Cloud’s point-of-view, they’d only just met ‘properly.’ It was a disconnect he couldn’t explain or resolve with explaining things he wasn’t ready to face yet. “Yes...I should go.” And still, his feet were planted in place.

Cloud turned back to the mirror, and reached for some of the larger feathers, considering for a moment before beginning to tie them into the ribbons in his hair. “I’ll call you as soon as I’m back,” he promised softly. 

Sephiroth’s eyes widened and he laughed softly as he realized Cloud was using his feathers as decorations. He took one and tied it in the back where Cloud would have a hard time reaching. “They suit you.” Bending to kiss Cloud’s cheek one last time he murmured, “Maybe these will be good luck charms. I’ll see you soon,” before vanishing from the room. He appeared again high above Wall Market, hovering away from the eyes of the citizens below. _They have no idea of how close they all are to destruction_. Only one man’s destruction was on his mind as he flew towards the gaudy mansion at the end of town. _Corneo._

\---

Cloud laughed happily, tying a few more feathers in place before turning this way and that to inspect himself in the mirror. _Maybe I should grow my hair out like when I was a kid, I actually kind of like this._ A glance at the clock told him he had wasted enough time, and with a muttered curse, he hurried out of the suite as quickly as he dared. He made his way through the streets blissfully unbothered, unable to keep the soft smile off of his face as he knocked on Madam M’s door.

“It’s about time, we were almost ready to-” Aerith started to say brightly, stopping in surprise when she saw the smile on Cloud’s face. _He looks weirdly happy._ She peered closely at him. “Where did your pretty makeup go, Cloud? And what’s in your hair?” She reached up to try and touch the black feathers appreciatively but Cloud pulled away with a possessive-- or maybe embarrassed?-- look on his face. She drew her hand back slowly, relieved; they were pretty but gave her an odd feeling.

“Is that Cloud, _finally_ ?” Madame M bustled to the door, tying one last ribbon into Aerith’s hair. “Wait…” She _knew_ what that particular smile on a man’s face meant-- she’d seen it plenty of times. She tittered, “Andrea. That consummate slut!” She giggled a moment more, snapping her fan open and smirking behind it. “I’m not even sure when he found the _time_ , we gossiped so long at the Honeybee. Yet I never put anything past that man when it comes to a fresh piece of ass.” 

Cloud looked past Aerith to Madam M with a look of wide-eyed shock on his face, blushing hard. “W-wait, what?! You think I-” He snapped his mouth shut immediately, shoulders hunching a little in embarrassment and clutching at his skirts nervously. _Better let her think that._ “Um…”

Aerith clapped a hand over her mouth, giggling when Cloud didn’t even _deny_ Madam M’s insinuations. “Oh my, _Cloud!_ ” She looked back at the woman with a huge grin on her face before teasing Cloud some more, “So _that’s_ why you were so eager to get back to your hotel room!”

Cloud sighed loudly and peeked up at Aerith, taking in the extravagant red dress Madam M had put her in and privately thanking his lucky stars that Andrea had _not_ made him wear anything like that. “Whatever… Are you two done? Can we just go?” 

\--meanwhile--

Twilight had nearly given way to darkness as Sephiroth perched on the roof of Don Coneo’s mansion, Masamune strapped to his back and his link with Cloud shut tightly. He’d seen the two men at the front door and had no wish to take more lives tonight than _necessary_ , so he rose up on silent wings and circled the building, finding an unattended balcony and alighting on it. He could see and hear everything going on in the room without opening the doors, and paused a moment to listen.

A gruff voice, “The boss has his monthly competition tonight...know what that means, heh.”

A second voice answered, “Yeah, means we get the leftovers.” Louder, “Getting laid tonight fellas!”

An angry female voice spoke up over the raucous laughter. “You’re all disgusting. I wouldn’t let you touch me if you were the last man on Gaia.”

“Quiet!” 

The sound of a loud smack followed by a feminine yelp made Sephiroth grit his teeth. They must have Tifa, Cloud’s friend, likely tied up waiting for the other ‘contestants’ to arrive. _Animals. And Cloud might have had to deal with the likes of them. Well, that won’t happen._ He watched only a moment more, waiting until the three men were rummaging for more liquor, before opening the balcony door. His voice dripped with sarcastic venom, “Good evening, gentlemen.” He had to duck slightly to enter the room, a grim smile on his face as all three thugs turned around in shock and alarm.

“Wha??! Who let this big bastard in here?!” The largest thug dashed for his weapon but Sephiroth merely flicked his wrist, cutting off both the thug’s hands with his razor-sharp sword. “AAAGGGGHHHH!!!”

Sephiroth chuckled quietly as the thug fell to his knees, spraying blood over the other two who looked like they were equivocating between fighting and fleeing. “Those filthy hands will never touch anyone ever again.”

Tifa gasped and struggled to scoot back into a corner as she gaped around the room. _Sephiroth!!_ She’d never, ever forget that man, the man who killed her father and nearly killed Cloud in Nibelheim years ago. _I thought he was DEAD!_ But the man who had just skewered another thug and tossed them bodily off the balcony was _definitely_ him. That sword, the hair, his _voice_ \-- it was all unmistakeable. 

The last thug dove for a modified gun and unloaded it at Sephiroth but all of the bullets missed or passed right through him. “H-how?!!” He backed up until he stumbled over the now-handless thug, continuing firing as Sephiroth advanced on him. “Stay ba---ACK!” His eyes widened and he dropped the gun, gaze drawn down to the long blade protruding from his chest. He coughed up a sputter of gore and then slumped against the wall, dead.

Sephiroth huffed as he withdrew his sword and carefully cleaned the blood from it against the curtain. He didn’t look over at Tifa as he said quietly, “You have nothing to fear from me. I’m here for Corneo.”

“S-s...Sephiroth?” Tifa trembled as Sephiroth walked closer, ready to scream as he brought the end of his sword near. But it only cut her bindings, and she looked up in fear and confusion. She lifted her hand and pointed towards a pair of double doors. She whispered, “The middle doors in the hall lead to his bedroom. But…”

Sephiroth’s consciousness enveloped that area, and _yes_ , the loathsome man was there, drinking wine and eating bon-bons while fixing his scant hair. His eyes narrowed and he strode towards the door. “Stay here for 10 minutes. No one will stop you when you leave after that.”

“Wait!” Tifa hurriedly stood up but didn’t dare get closer. She swallowed when Sephiroth turned his head slightly. Was she talking to a vengeful ghost or had Sephiroth really survived? Given what she’d seen, she couldn’t be sure. “You can’t kill Corneo. I came here for _information_. I have to know…”

Sephiroth sighed and said impatiently, “Know _what_?”

“I-I don’t know exactly. Shinra is plotting something terrible and I think Corneo knows about it--”

  
Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed, because wasn’t Shinra _always_ plotting something disgustingly wrong? And roping whatever amoral minion they could into doing their bidding? _No one knows that better than I do_. He said nothing, flinging open the hallway door with a gust of wind and making his way towards the golden doors that could only lead to Don Corneo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth’s line about wanting Cloud to be his was inspired by Jareth in Labyrinth ;)


	8. Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don Corneo meets his deadliest ‘bride’ yet. Aerith reveals something about Sephiroth.

Don Corneo puffed out his chest, singing loudly and very offkey as he posed in the mirror, breaking into a cackle. “Those ladies won’t know what hit ‘em!” He threw a mock one-two jab at his reflection and winked at himself before throwing back the rest of his wine. He glanced impatiently at the clock and poured himself another glass, grumbling under his breath at the realization that he was nearly _out_ of libations. He was definitely going to need another bottle before the night’s competition even _began_. It was almost time, and the _waiting_ was always the part he hated the most. “I wonder what kind of girls my Trio have sent me tonight,” he mused aloud, lounging back down on the bed and toasting the mirror he’d had installed above it the week prior. “Better be some _lookers_ this month, ha!”

The sound of doors outside of Corneo’s room banging open startled him, and he struggled to sit upright, his wine slopping all over his half-unbuttoned white shirt. “GAHHH, Shiva’s left fucking _ice titty-_ whichever one of you dumbasses are _banging_ around, I’m gonna cut your nuts off and feed ‘em to the shoats!” Growling, he flung his jacket onto the bed and dropped the soiled shirt onto the floor, going to his closet to grab the first clean one he could find. 

Sephiroth brought his sword between the slight crevice in the inner bedroom doors, slicing through the lock like butter. He pushed the door open and stepped into the grotesquely gaudy bedroom, his face contorting into a look of disgust. In addition to the awful velvet-and-gold decor, sex toys were strewn about the room, and various bondage equipment lined the wall next to the heart-shaped canopy bed. There was little chance any woman ever stepped into that willingly with Corneo. _What a pig! It’s a good thing Cloud will NEVER come to this pit of depravity._

Huffing, Corneo grumbled, “I thought I told you to knock first- _ooh._ ” His jaw dropped, eyes bugging out - that was _definitely_ not one of his men. “Well, hel- _lo!_ ”

Sephiroth smiled grimly and leaned against the wall when Corneo turned around and gawked at him. “Don Corneo. I’ve heard you've been a _very_ naughty boy lately.” He sheathed his sword, for now. _Let’s see if he’s truly in bed with Shinra._ “Do you know who I am?” _Your death._

Well, _that_ was an invitation if Don Corneo had ever heard one. He looked the very tall, very _attractive_ silver haired newcomer up and down lasciviously, stroking at the scraggly hair on his chin and giggling loudly. “Oh ho _ho_! A very _tall_ birdy just wandered into my _very naughty_ little love nest unattended.” Never one to take an opportunity for granted, he stepped forward to get a better look from the ground up, practically _panting_ at those long, leather-clad legs. “You’re much _taller_ than the women I usually go for,” he said with a grin, eyes nearly bugging out again at what seemed to be a low-cut, very _scandalous_ top. “But I am willing to make an exception with an opening like _that!_ ”

Sephiroth cocked an unamused brow, watching the troll-like man leer at him as if _he_ were just a piece of meat on the menu. _This fool has to be insane._ That, or very drunk. He snorted indignantly, “A woman? Hmph! You loathsome _worm_!” 

Corneo gaped at his guest for a moment and then threw back his head and roared with laughter. “Oooh, I _like_ you!” He licked his lips, reaching out to almost touch that long, silky-looking hair before smirking and leaning in to sniff at it instead. “ _Feisty._ Yes, tell me _more,_ pretty birdy. Are you here for my competition?” He planted himself in front of ‘her’, looking up. “Don’t be shy, I don’t bite.” He cackled again at that obvious _lie._

Sephiroth laughed internally, forcing himself to keep a straight face bearing witness to such idiocy. _Oh, I cannot wait to skewer you to the wall._ Still, perhaps he might not have to resort to torture to get this prized ‘information’ out of Corneo--that approach was so very messy, after all, and Sephiroth wasn’t the most patient man. _MAN, dammit!_ He tossed his long silver hair and forced down his absolute disgust. “I am _above_ such paltry competitions. I arrived early since I have no parallel.” _I half wish Cloud could see this, he’d probably be amused_.

As his mystery bride-to-be walked away, Corneo’s gaze greedily dropped to follow the sway of those _hips_ under the long jacket. “Oooh, let me guess, you don’t _play well_ with the other girls?” The absolute _audacity_ it took to show up with that claim thrilled him.

Sephiroth sauntered to the wine, shamelessly pouring himself the last glass. “I have _extremely_ discerning standards.” He sighed dramatically and took a sip. “I only sleep with _powerful_ men.” That, at least, was the truth.

Corneo followed after, moving right up behind the tall beauty and planting his hands onto the table behind her. “Lucky for _you,_ then, my lovely peacock, because I just _happen_ to be the most powerful man in all of Wall Market. But where are my _manners_ , what should I call you?” He giggled in delight and leaned in closer. “Keep calling you birdy? Or maybe since you like _power_ so much, I could call you my Mako babe. Since it’s the _hottest_ commodity around.” He buried his face in that incredible smelling hair and breathed in deeply, reaching to wrap his meaty fingers around her wrist. 

Sephiroth had _tried_ to be patient with this cockroach, to wheedle the information out and give the man a quick death, but as soon as Corneo _touched_ him, he could bear it no longer. He whirled around and threw the wine glass aside, grabbing Corneo by the throat and lifting him up off the ground. His voice echoed loudly, multi-tonal and definitely _male_ , “Don’t you _dare_ touch me.”

“What-” Corneo’s eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed at the hand clamped around his throat, trying unsuccessfully to dig his fingernails into the man’s wrist hard enough to get him to let _go._ _A man! Who the HELL?_

Sephiroth grinned maliciously into Corneo’s fearful, shocked face, finally letting out the laugh he’d been holding back. “Ahhh, now you see.” He squeezed his hand until Corneo’s face purpled, then hurled the man across the room. He stalked over to where Corneo lay in a heap and held the tip of his sword in front of the filthy man’s face. “Now. Tell me what you’re doing for Shinra.” He slid his sword into Corneo’s shoulder, easily smoothly, before yanking it back. “This can be quick…” He lifted a leather-gloved hand to stop time, his eyes glowing with malice. “Or very, _very_ slow.”

Corneo whined in pain as the blade left his shoulder, staring up in terror at the _demon_ standing above him. “What the _hell_? What does it matter to you?!” He scrambled away, screaming in agony when the sword pierced his other shoulder, pinning him to the floor. “Owwwwww, _fuck_ , okay, _okay!_ Been working for ‘em for years! I feed them intel on any little rebellions cropping up in my sector, and they keep me in all the luxury I could want while keeping my enemies from getting too powerful. Get this thing outta me!” His eyes were wide and frantic, the whites showing nearly all the way around, and he carefully avoided looking over at the tall fern on the other side of the door. If he could just get to the trap door lever that was hidden behind the leaves… 

“Yes, good…a talkative one.” Sephiroth twisted the blade pinning Corneo to the ground, planting his boot on the man’s chest. “What ‘little rebellions’ have been afoot lately, hmm?” He leaned down to grin at Corneo, “And what does Shinra intend to do about it?”

“Owowowowwwww!” Corneo howled, reaching up to clutch at the man’s boot desperately. “C’mon, how am I supposed to know all of _that_ , Shinra doesn’t tell me shit!” 

“You’re _boring_ me, little man.” Sephiroth’s slit-green eyes glowed as a small flame sprung to life above his free hand. He knew full well Corneo was lying, and that he’d squeal with much more fuss. The flame grew in size, nearly reaching the ceiling. “Talk. Or you’ll find just out how _hot_ I really am.” 

The sudden appearance of flames was too much for Corneo to ignore, instinctively pulling away from the blistering heat with a cry of pain before whining, “WAAAIIT! AVALANCHE! There were rumors going around before the first Mako reactor blew that it was _Avalanche_ who was operating in one of the nearby sectors! So after the first one was hit, Shinra sent me the descriptions of the terrorists responsible and I sent my men to both of them to check it out. They told me they got beat to _hell_ by some-- some blonde _pipsqueak_ with a big sword in Sector 7 the day before the second reactor got blown up, so I sent it up the chain, but other than that, I don’t know!” He put as much cringing sincerity in his tone and body language as he could muster, to try and cover the _fury_ he still felt over losing so much money-- and his beloved _pet--_ in the Colosseum to the very same _blonde pipsqueak_ who had trounced his men. _Cloud fucking Strife, that cocky little shit. He won’t have help when my men take him from that cushy room of his, heh. See how he fares all alone against my OTHER pet._ His attempts to hold still to minimize the pain he was in didn’t seem to be working. 

_Blonde pipsqueak?_ Sephiroth couldn’t help but snicker, probably only confusing Corneo more. “Gods, you’re tiresome.” He smiled wickedly as he crouched down, still holding his sword in place. “ _Still_ lying. Well, I gave you a chance.” He sighed and leaned on his sword to push it further into the wood and pin Corneo there, his body morphing and twisting until long black tentacles shot out from his arms and zoomed towards Corneo. One wrapped around the man’s neck tightly, not enough to strangle him completely but enough to silence him. Then, Sephiroth was in Corneo’s mind-- an absolutely _disgusting_ place-- but able to see everything that the man was hiding from him. 

Don Corneo’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, his mouth open in an aborted shriek as he scratched uselessly at the tentacle around his throat. He was so focused on it that he barely noticed the others digging into his skin, at least until he could _feel_ an alien presence in his head. He couldn’t stop it from turning everything inside out, until he couldn’t do anything more than quiver in the _thing’s_ grip as he stared up at it in terror, trying in vain to gasp for breath that he feared might never come again.

Sephiroth’s voice echoed in Corneo’s mind, and could not be turned away from answering anything asked. ‘ _So...you knew who Cloud was and rigged the fight....Shinra is planning to ...fuck…’_

Corneo flinched, a shrewd look of realization flickering in his eyes for a brief moment before he filled his mind with more screaming terror. His voice cracked as he begged, “Please, spare me!”

Sephiroth didn’t want to waste any more time in this palace of filth and retracted his tentacles as soon as he could, feeling soiled for the _other_ things he’d seen in Corneo’s mind. The girls...so many young girls lured here and abused, kept prisoner or worse. Their faces would always haunt him now, but at least he knew what Tifa had good cause to seek out-- Shinra was bringing down the plate over Sector 7 tomorrow night to wipe AVALANCHE out. He stood up quickly, a look of revulsion on his face. While he wasn’t surprised Shinra would do such a thing, _Cloud_ could be in danger from this. “You have earned death a thousand times over.” He heaved an angry breath and wrenched his sword from wood and flesh, holding it out and about to strike.

_Earned-_ Corneo sucked in a breath and grunted in pain as the steel tore out of him, not wasting a _moment_ to haul himself up and _throw_ himself at the lever. He felt it give way almost immediately, and a manic smile spread across his wide face, turning around with a cackle to watch this abomination of nature disappear down into the sewers. The laughter died in his throat, the expression freezing on his face. “NO!! HOW IN THE FU-URK…” 

Sephiroth laughed as he hovered above the abyss beneath his feet, wing lazily flapping and his sword buried deeply into Corneo’s chest. “Hahaha!” He flew closer, letting his sword slide in deeper. He wanted to _see_ the life fade from Corneo’s eyes, for this pig to know that all his greedy, traitorous plans would come to a very abrupt end. “By the way…” He gave Corneo a look of mock-sympathy, poking his bottom lip out a little when the rotund man hacked up a burst of blood and spittle. “ _I_ was the cloaked man in your little Colosseum fight. Such a shame about your pet.” He leaned in with his full force, grinning widely at Corneo’s undignified squeaks and sputters. “And the ‘blonde pipsqueak’? He’s under _my_ protection and we’ll laugh about this. About _you_.” He laughed once more and yanked his sword back, ripping Corneo’s chest open with a deft slash. 

“Yes…” _It is done, finally_. He closed his eyes and let the arterial spray bathe him for only a moment before flying out the double doors and down the staircase. A pair of thugs keeping guard there screamed at the sight of him-- winged and bloody, tentacles still reaching and curling around him.

“WHAT IN THE HELL!!!” The first thug flailed in the direction of his weapon but a long tentacle smacked it out of his hand and gripped him, lifting him off the floor and invading his mind. “MONSTER!!”

“Me?” Sephiroth’s voice boomed, “You helped procure them, lied to them.” Another tentacle shot out to grab the second thug. “And you...drugged them, held them captive.” His eyes went black as the tentacles lifted both screaming men and slammed them into the floor, dashing their brains over the white marble. He released their bodies and blew open the front door with a gust of wind, flying gracefully into a foyer area. _Two more men?_

Leslie gaped at the bloodied spectre hovering in front of the door from the prone position he had been thrown into, reaching for his fallen hat. “W-what- who the hell are _you_?!” He looked past the doors and froze, eyes wide and stomach heaving reflexively at what was left of Corneo’s goons. _For the love of the Goddess, is this… am I about to die?_

“ _Vengeance_.” Sephiroth’s tentacles wrapped around the two men and he was more than ready to squeeze the life from them as he probed their minds.

Leslie swallowed hard, struggling not to throw up from the fear. “Please-” His voice caught in his throat, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as the sounds of Vinnie’s retching reached his ears. “ _Please_ don’t kill us,” he finally managed in a soft, shaky voice, trying to stay as composed as he could. He’d always _known_ he might meet a bloody end working for Corneo, if the crime lord ever found out Leslie’s true motivations in trying to get close to him. If he _was_ about to die, he wasn’t going to go out like a complete coward. 

Sephiroth paused, but not because of the plea. The pathetic begging of mortals never meant anything to _him_. But their minds...were different from the others. A life of poverty and false promises had led them here, and neither had been trusted to do much more than provide security. They often tried to turn the girls _away_. It was still distasteful to him that they accepted Corneo’s blood money but the intention, the _corruption_ was not present like it had been with the others. _I need witnesses to tell the tale._

His tentacles uncoiled and released the two men as he hovered above them. One man screamed and ran out the main doors as soon as he was dropped, but one stayed. Sephiroth gazed down at the remaining man, glitching once to cleanse himself of blood. “Leslie Kyle. Your master is dead and will plague Wall Market no more.”

Leslie’s eyes twitched slightly in surprise and disappointment, opening his mouth to ask how the… man, or whatever he was, in front of him knew his name, but he closed it again. He bowed his head and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as that news sank in. He had _hoped_ to take Corneo out _himself,_ but… _Come on, you always knew you never had a REAL shot at it._ “ _Good,_ ” he whispered harshly, fingers tightening around his hat before pulling it back on determinedly. “As long as he can’t hurt anyone else, that’s all that matters.”

Sephiroth sheathed his sword and looked around with ink-black eyes. He was tiring and would need to rest soon, if only for a moment, to be close to Jenova again and recharge. “Tell Cloud Strife that Shinra will bring the plate down over Sector 7. It will happen tomorrow night.” He shimmered slightly as he felt himself losing cohesion, being pulled back to his physical body and his mother. “The girl, Tifa.” His voice wavered as his image started to fade and jump, “Bring her to Cloud--” Suddenly, he was gone.

Leslie’s head snapped up and he stared at the man in confusion as he disappeared before his eyes, whispering near inaudibly, “I’m… still alive?” Whatever had happened, he wasn’t going to take it for granted. He pushed himself to his feet and hurried towards the door, determined to get Tifa _out_ of this hell house, but he found his way blocked by a swarm of cloaked spectres flowing out the door towards him. “What the fuck is going _on?!_ ” He fell back with a gasp, trying to bat them away as they brushed past him. His hands passed harmlessly through them, nothing more than a chill to show for it as he continued to back away.

He straightened up at the sudden appearance of a frightened looking woman being pushed out the door by the spectres, clearing his throat and asking, “You Tifa?” 

Tifa stumbled through the door, covering her head and cringing as a steady line of hooded black figures flew around and past her. “Yes! Help!” She looked around and met Leslie’s eyes, recognizing him as someone who hadn’t mistreated her in this place. “I...I think I’m hallucinating!” She grabbed onto Leslie’s arm, looking up with frightened eyes. She still could hardly believe she’d seen _Sephiroth_ , and now all these ghosts had been practically pushing her out of the upstairs room and out the door. What was wrong with her? “Let’s get out of here!”

“If you mean these ghosts, I see them too,” Leslie said grimly. 

Tifa’s eyes went wide that _he_ was seeing them, too. They were the same beings she’d seen before in Sector 7, but what were they?

Leslie wrapped his free arm protectively around her shoulders and led her quickly out the front door, keeping an eye on the spirits. He shivered as one brushed close to them and hunched closer to her, trying to shield her as they made their way down the steps. “I’m Leslie, by the way. Leslie Kyle. This blonde pretty boy named Cloud was here yesterday trying to get you out. I’ll take you to him. You, uhhh... okay?” 

Tifa immediately relaxed when she heard the man mention Cloud. “I’m ok, although...wow. Let’s just say I saw someone I _never_ thought I would see again.” _And didn’t want to see again_. It was confusing though, because Sephiroth had freed her, saved her from what was probably going to be a very unpleasant fate. She couldn’t-- _wouldn’t--_ reconcile that with the man that had slaughtered her village years ago. Who had killed her father.

Leslie gave her a sidelong glance and huffed a quiet laugh, trying to play it off like this whole situation was normal. “Yeah, I… get it.” Before he could say anything else, the ghosts slammed the front door shut behind them, making them jump, and began swirling around the building in a high column. “ _Shit._ ”

The slamming of a door echoed through the night as Cloud and Aerith approached Corneo’s, and he stopped in his tracks, gaping as he caught a glimpse of those same hooded spirits that had been plaguing him the last few days. He exchanged a look with Aerith and picked up his skirts, hurrying up the path, calling, “Tifa?! Is that you?”

“Cloud!” Tifa broke from Leslie and ran towards Cloud and the woman he was with, doing a double-take when she saw what Cloud was wearing. “Cloud?” She smiled faintly before hugging him, feeling safe with him whether he was wearing a dress or not.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Cloud confirmed softly, brow furrowing in concern as he hugged Tifa back tightly, his gaze flickering from Leslie’s shocked face to the swirling ghosts. “What happened in there?”

Tifa was shaking with shock and fear, feeling confused as to what she’d even seen. “I just escaped from Corneo’s place. Be glad you didn’t come in there looking like that, Cloud.” She simply nodded when the woman introduced herself as ‘Aerith’. She pulled back and said, “I...I saw him. _Sephiroth_. He killed the men holding me and I escaped.” 

Cloud froze, his eyes widening as he stared at her. _He… did WHAT?_ The words didn’t make _sense_ to him, because… why in the _world_ would Sephiroth have let him leave if he’d been planning to go to Corneo’s himself? He dimly registered asking, “He _killed_ people?”

“I...think it was him? I stepped over the dead bodies on my way out.” Tifa shivered and searched Cloud and Aerith’s faces, hoping someone would tell her that was impossible, that he was stone cold dead. “Sephiroth...can’t be alive, can he?”

“Wait. _Sephiroth?!”_ Leslie stepped forward with a frown, holding up a hand and saying, “Tall guy in bondage gear, long sword, silver hair, terrifying as hell?” He didn’t bring up the wing… or the tentacles. Or the disappearing act. Yet. “ _Fuck,_ that was _Sephiroth?_ ” Everyone in Midgar had known who he was, but Shinra had announced a few years ago that Sephiroth had been killed at the end of the Wutai War. 

Cloud turned to give Leslie a dazed look, swallowing hard and struggling to understand what was going on. _Fuck. Yeah, that’s definitely Seph alright._ “Uhh…” _But… he asked me not to tell anyone he was alive._

Aerith chewed on her bottom lip, looking between Tifa’s frightened expression and Cloud’s confused one with growing concern. _He doesn’t seem surprised by that news._ She laid a hand on his arm and asked hesitantly, “Um… Cloud, didn’t you say something to me yesterday afternoon about… thinking Sephiroth wasn’t dead?”

Tifa shook her head rapidly, “No, no...he _has_ to be dead after what he did at Nibelheim! Zangan told me that you…” She stopped abruptly at the look on Cloud’s face, and for some reason she felt like he had no idea what she was talking about. 

Leslie looked between the three of them, and then at the mansion, cursing softly under his breath. _Vinnie probably went looking for Shinra public security._ “Hate to break this up, but memory lane might have to wait. We have to move before someone starts poking around here.” He motioned for them to follow him down the side alley, and just in the nick of time, too, because they had no sooner gotten out of sight than he heard the sound of approaching boots and barked orders, followed by yelps of fear seeing the spectres circling the mansion. 

Leslie continued calmly around the corner and drew a sigh of relief when they were in the clear. _Good._ He scanned their surroundings quickly, smiling tightly to see Cloud doing the same.

Cloud frowned and broke eye contact with Leslie, crossing his arms in front of him as he watched the mouth of the alleyway. _Well, at least I haven’t completely shut down yet._ If he could just stay focused on something _else,_ he could handle whatever Tifa and Leslie said. _I hope._

Leslie’s voice was brisk and hushed, “Hallucination or not, Sephiroth told me to tell you that Shinra’s planning to drop the plate on Sector 7. Tomorrow night. I don’t know why they’re doing that or _why_ he told me, but...I’m getting the heck out of Dodge before that happens.” 

Tifa’s hand went to her mouth in shock and she shook her head rapidly. “No...no! There’s thousands of innocent people who would be killed! Even Shinra wouldn’t do such a thing.” She looked to Cloud fearfully, “W-would they?” 

Cloud looked at her for a moment, his expression grim, and slowly nodded. It sounded like the Shinra _he_ knew. “Why do you think I _quit?_ ”

“Shit.” Tifa’s shoulders sagged and all she could think of was Marlene, of telling Barrett about this. “We need to evacuate the Sector if this is true. But…what if he’s just lying?” Her expression hardened to one of hate and remembered pain. She shook slightly as she whispered, “Sephiroth’s taken everything from us once already, Cloud.”

Leslie spoke up again, eyeing Tifa sympathetically. “Uhhh, normally I wouldn’t take the word of a freaky abomination, but I knew that Corneo was cooking up _something_ nasty with Shinra. I just didn’t know what it was.” Taking a deep breath, he added, “Besides, better safe than sorry, right?”

“What the hell do you mean, _abomination?_ ” Cloud asked with a scowl, the question coming out sharper than he meant it to. He felt uneasy about Tifa’s comment, not wanting to admit to her that he had no idea what she meant.

“Dude, relax,” Leslie said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. _What the hell is he always so angry for?_ “I mean, the guy is _supposed_ to be dead, right? But actually, he’s _somehow_ still alive, because he bursts into the foyer looking like some _flying, tentacled monster_ after reducing the two guys in the lobby to bloody smears on the floor, claiming he killed Corneo.”

Cloud gaped up at him in shock, clutching at the front of his skirt and hoping that was enough to hide his reaction, his face heating up uncomfortably at that description. _He has WHAT, now? Sephiroth didn’t show me THAT._ He knew he _should_ feel disgusted or horrified by the revelation, but… _Oh fuck._

Leslie huffed out an irritated breath, reaching up to adjust his hat to cover up how scared just _recounting_ that image made him, muttering, “Honestly, I’m lucky I didn’t end up the same _way._ ”

Tifa was gaping at Leslie, too. “He...oh gods, he just looked _normal_ when I saw him. I mean, normal for him. What’s happened to him??” She grasped Cloud’s arm gently, sensing he was holding something back given the flush on his cheeks. “Cloud...you know something, don’t you?”

Cloud gave her a slightly alarmed look, shifting his gaze to Leslie, who had crossed his arms and was now staring intently at him, and then finally to Aerith, who had remained unusually silent through the whole conversation. She was looking back at him with concern. “I, uhhh… I kind of… knew he was alive. And this was _definitely_ his doing.”

Tifa’s eyes widened in confusion, “You _knew_?”

Cloud pressed his hand over Tifa’s and asked insistently, “What did he _say_ to you?” 

Tifa pulled her hand away, looking down and shaking her head. “He just...appeared in the room I was being held in and killed the three goons. Said he wouldn't hurt me, ha…” She laughed bitterly, hugging her middle where she still bore a scar. “He wanted to know where Corneo was. I...I told him I needed information from Corneo. He just headed down the hall and a while later I heard...ugh, screaming.” She looked up, her brow knitting. “Do you think he pried that scheme out of Corneo because I said that?” 

Cloud stared at her through the whole explanation, heart racing and trying to keep his breathing even, his brow furrowed as he noted every defensive little action she took. “Yeah, I think so-”

Frowning hard, Leslie cut in sharply, “ _Actually,_ he told me to tell _you_ , Cloud.” That had been a little confusing, but he hadn’t thought to really question it until now, especially seeing the cornered expression on Cloud’s face. _Man, what is his DEAL?_ “Right before he disappeared. Care to explain that?”

“Guys?” Aerith finally said, drawing every eye to her. She sighed and straightened up, “I sensed Sephiroth had been here the moment we arrived.” Her gaze flicked to Cloud, lingering consideringly on the feathers dangling from his hair before looking away from him uneasily. “I’ve known him a long time.”

Tifa blinked at Aerith, “How is that possible?”

“We grew up together.”

\---15 years ago, in Hojo’s Lab---

“ _Stop!_ ”

Aerith’s small fists tightened on the window sill, her brow creasing in horror at the shrill cry that echoed up to the viewing room. She had never seen Sephiroth look _this_ panicked before during his training, but it was no wonder when the gigantic monster behind him was _still_ charging after him, bellowing loud enough to shake the windows. _She_ was scared, and she wasn’t even the one down there! 

“Please! Stop the fight!”

“Why won’t Professor Hojo stop this?” Aerith asked, her voice shaking as she looked up at the two older boys in the room. “Why is he letting this continue? Sephiroth’s already been beaten, this is just unfair!” Genesis and Angeal exchanged worried glances but didn’t say anything. She _knew_ what that meant; it meant they knew something that they thought she was too young to hear. _I understand more than they think._

She turned back to the window, pressing her palms anxiously to the glass to watch Sephiroth face the monster when it seemed his pleas went unanswered. Just as the monster got close to him, a powerful _‘CRACK!!’_ echoed through the room, and she shut her eyes with a gasp against the blinding light. When she opened her eyes again, dark spots danced in her vision, but she could see that the monster lay twitching on the ground in front of a shaky Sephiroth, and Hojo was striding into the room to grab him by the elbow. _Oh no… poor Sephiroth._

“Twelve years old!” Hojo yanked Sephiroth over to the unconscious Behemoth, “That should be more than old enough to best a simple monster!” He kicked the beast, making it grunt in its sleep. 

Sephiroth bowed his head in shame, letting his long hair fall in front of his face to hide. “I am sorry, Father. I was afraid.”

“Fear is nothing! You didn’t even try.” Hojo released Sephiroth from his grip, motioning to some lab workers to drag the Behemoth away. “How will you conquer an enemy if you cannot even defeat your own fear?” 

Sephiroth stayed stone-still and silent as Hojo continued his beratement, tuning it out as much as he could. He only looked back up when Hojo spat, “--a failure and a _disgrace_.” Still, he said nothing, turning away to take his Masamune to the side of the arena and clean it in peace. Mercifully, Hojo turned on his heel and left him there.

Aerith stayed at the window for a long moment, watching warily to see if Hojo would reappear for another round of insults, her heart pounding rapidly. She felt it when either Angeal or Genesis left the room. Some instinct told her it was Angeal, and sure enough, when she peeked over to look, Genesis was coming over to stand by her side, his scowl dark. Angeal reappeared a moment later in the arena below, making his way towards Sephiroth and sitting down beside his friend.

“I don’t _like_ Professor Hojo,” she said quietly to the redhead, her tone somber. “He’s very cruel.”

“Yeah, well, don’t let him hear you say that, or he might throw _you_ in there next,” Genesis quipped. The look on her face made him wince, immediately covering it with a chuckle and patting her on the shoulder. “I didn’t mean it.” He glanced at the door and lowered his voice. “But with Hojo, it’s best to just go along. Seph knows it.” He said quieter, “Your mother knows it too.”

“I don’t want to just go _along_ with it,” Aerith whispered, frowning hard down at the other boys. _That_ wasn’t right or fair.

Below, they could see Angeal and Sephiroth exchanging more heated words, even if they were too quiet to hear. Sephiroth shoved Angeal away and for a moment it looked like the other boy might strike him, but he just turned and walked away, leaving Sephiroth alone again.

Aerith’s heart sank as she watched Sephiroth bend over his sword, focusing fiercely on what he was doing. She had rarely ever seen him fight with _either_ of his friends, and to see him fight with _Angeal,_ who was the kindest of the three boys… it made her heart ache for him. She heard the door shut behind her again, and found herself able to breathe a little easier with Genesis gone. It seemed like Hojo wasn’t coming back either, so she made her way down to the arena, carefully approaching the silver haired boy and calling almost shyly, “S-sephiroth? Can I sit with you, please?”

Sephiroth only stopped momentarily to look up before sighing and getting back to cleaning his Masamune. “Do as you like.” Did everyone need to come and rub his humiliation in his face? Angeal had...Sephiroth feel a pang of guilt since he’d known Angeal was only trying to help, but his pride was too wounded to hear it.

Aerith carefully sat down beside him, not looking at him and scuffing her shoes along the ground, picking at a loose thread on her dress. She and Sephiroth had never been exactly _close_ , and she didn’t really know how to talk to him, but that didn’t mean that she liked seeing him _suffer._ She hated to see _anyone_ suffer. “That was really scary,” she finally offered in a small voice, wrapping her arms around her legs as she stared down at her lap. 

Sephiroth frowned and looked up, wondering why this small person was here bothering him. “Then perhaps don’t watch the fight next time.” He wiped his sword down a final time and took out a new rag to oil it, just as he’d been taught by Hojo. A warrior always takes care of their weapon, and the weapon takes care of the warrior. _Unless the warrior is a coward._ “You’re too little to be watching such things anyway.”

“I’m not too little,” Aerith said, looking up at him with big eyes. She opened her mouth to point out that _he_ had been scared too, but closed it. _‘Fear is nothing’, Hojo said._ She watched his hands for a moment, fascinated by seeing the graceful movement up _close_ for the first time, and then sighed, a tiny smile on her face. “And I like watching you fight. You and your friends. I don’t have much else to do here, especially…” She trailed off, looking down again. Would he care? “Especially when my mom’s sleeping after her… tests.” _She never tells me what happens, but I can see they’re painful for her._

_And the three of us have little else to do but fight._ Sephiroth sympathized with the child but he wasn’t here to be someone’s entertainment; it was stressful enough having to fight whatever Hojo threw at him without the judging eyes of others. “You should go to your mother then, console her.” He’d never had a mother. No concept of a mother. “What seems like entertainment is just Hojo’s…” _Forming us? Training us?_ Sephiroth didn’t know the reasons for all the man did, except that each of them were in competition with the other, and some nebulous, glorious prize was at the end for whoever came out on top. “Nevermind.” His words were not for the ears of little children.

Aerith sat up slowly, her smile falling away as she turned to look at him fully, folding her hands in her lap. “She likes to be alone after the tests,” she said softly. “I know she tries to hide her pain from me, and I let her… I let her think that she’s succeeding. I think it gives her comfort to try and be strong for me. So when she tells me to go play, I’m her happy little girl.” She looked around the room sadly, wanting to reach out and touch his hand, but she was worried he might take it the wrong way. She went on in the same soft tone, hoping he wouldn’t push her away. “Professor Hojo is cruel, and I thought you were very brave today.”

Sephiroth stared down at his sword, stilling his hand as his eyes filled with tears. _We’re all pretending to be something here_ . He kept his face hidden behind his long hair, unable to tolerate others viewing him as weak. “I failed today. I let my father down, my friends. I let _Shinra_ down.” Sephiroth knew that Shinra provided for him, Genesis, and Angeal. Knew that they kept a roof overhead and food in their bellies, kept Hojo in his job and gave them new weapons, materia, and armor. “I owe them all better.” He huffed and concentrated on his weapon, saying, “I _will_ do better. Yes. I must be the best.”

Aerith listened intently, half wishing she could give Sephiroth a hug. She didn’t do it, turning his words over in her mind and understanding some of the unspoken sentiments. It was why _she_ pretended happiness to her mother; she didn’t know how she knew, and she may not have understood even half of what was happening, but everything about this place felt cruel and loveless and _wrong_. Not least of all being how Sephiroth and his friends, children just like _her,_ were treated. But it was all they had. _Like Genesis said. We go along with it. But I don’t like it. It isn’t right._ Taking a deep breath, Aerith tilted her head at him and asked quietly, “Why?”

  
Sephiroth made a soft noise behind his hair and tossed the rag away, sheathing his sword. He didn’t know the reasons _why_ , he only knew what was expected of him. Winning was rewarded and anything less than perfection was punished. He only knew what Hojo told him. “I’m meant to be a great hero, a savior of humankind one day. When I grow up.” He stood up to his full height, tall even for his age. “My father has high hopes for me and that is why he pushed so hard. It is a kindness to be cruel.” Still, even as Sephiroth parroted what he heard time and time again, Aerith’s question was unsettling. He could pretend confidence in his answers but he didn’t know much more than she did. He gave her one last look before striding out of the testing arena, too much of a coward to even face the questions of a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corneo has zero BDE and no one will mourn his passing lol


	9. Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud learns Sephiroth has been lying to him and confronts him in Wall Market. The disastrous fallout might tear them apart forever.

“Aerith?” Tifa shook Aerith’s arm gently. “You spaced out there for a moment. Did you know Sephiroth?”

“Hmm?” Aerith smiled faintly, wiping a tear away as she looked at Tifa. _Maybe better not to explain just now._ “Sorry. I…no, not really. I haven’t seen him in a very long time, but I recognize his presence.”

“So, am I the only one who didn’t know Sephiroth was _back?!_ ” Tifa turned to Cloud accusingly, “How could you not tell me? After he killed my father? Tried to kill you and Zack?! _Burned_ our village to the ground! How??!” She pointed at the long, thin scar on her torso, currently hidden under her dress, “After he did _that_ to me?” 

Cloud froze with one hand partially extended towards Tifa, his mind twisting sharply, painfully, at the words _‘tried to kill you and-’_ , and for one terrifying moment, it felt like time had stopped. His voice was barely more than a choked whisper as he tried to make sense of what she was saying. “ _What?_ ” _It’s not true, I KNOW he would never hurt me,_ he wanted to say. But he could still _hear_ Tifa’s words even through the rising ringing in his ears, and his wide eyes dropped in confusion, not understanding the significance. _What did Sephiroth do to her??_ “Sephiroth was never AT Nibleheim, was he?” _I don’t remember him being there…_

“Huh?” Tifa looked at him in disbelief. “You _fought_ him! Picked up Zack’s sword and stabbed him, threw him into the Lifestream at the reactor!”

Sharp pain stabbed through Cloud’s head again as he tried to make sense of what Tifa was _saying,_ and he reached up to clutch at his hair, trying to stifle his agonized grunt. “No, no no _no,_ that’s not _right,_ ” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. But Sephiroth’s own words from last night, a near echo of Tifa’s, came back to him. _‘Tossed me in… like so much garbage…’ Oh fuck._ “Oh gods, _please_ no, it can’t…” He dropped one hand to press shakily against his chest, fingers mapping out the outline of the thin scar under the silk. _Thin… and about as tall as the… as the Masamune._ His face went pale, tears filling his eyes and his bottom lip trembling at the _enormity_ of that realization, feeling like his entire world was shattering around him. _He lied to me. How could he… how could he not TELL me something like THIS?_

Heartbroken fury blazed through Cloud, and he didn’t even _think_ before clenching his fists at his sides and screaming into the night, “ _Sephiroth!_ ”

Tifa, Leslie, and Aerith huddled together as a whirlwind of black-hooded spectres shot off from the mansion and swirled around them, enveloping the entire group and pushing them out of the alley. Tifa screamed, “Agghhh! What’s happening?!” She brought her fists up, ready to fight, but the beings quickly dodged out of the way as all four of them were herded into the main thoroughfare. 

There, a single beam of light shone on the now-empty street, black feathers gently falling as a glowing, winged creature slowly descended from the sky. Sephiroth’s feet lightly touched the ground as his eyes opened, widening immediately. _The Whispers of Fate!_ His gaze flickered from the spectres to the group of humans penned within, with him, and finally to Cloud. It was immediately clear that something was very wrong-- not just because Cloud had broken his word and called for him while others were present, but because of the look of fury on Cloud’s face. He’d been so eager to see Cloud, that he came right away without assessing the situation. He took a step forward and extended his hand, saying softly, “Cloud…”

Cloud stared up at Sephiroth, quivering with the confusing mix of emotions surging within him, and jerked back from the man’s reach, expression twisted into a snarl. “You _lied_ to me.”

Sephiroth closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, sighing as he let his hand drop to his side. _‘I thought we’d have more time. I would have explained everything to you.’_ He lifted off the ground, opening bright emerald-green, slitted eyes. The intensity of Cloud’s anger was too much and he closed their bond again, unable to bear it. “And what truths do you know, now, _pet_?”

The nickname made Cloud flinch visibly, pupils dilating and eyes lidding, his mouth dropping open with a soft noise before he could catch himself. _God DAMN it, why do I still-_ He cut off that thought, clenching his fists even tighter and body tensing as he dropped into a fighting stance, despite not having a weapon. “Don’t _call_ me that,” he spat.

Sephiroth nodded coldly, “As you wish, _Cloud_.”

“You tried to fucking _kill_ me.”

“And you succeeded in killing _me_.” Sephiroth wasn’t about to explain himself here, in the middle of the street, in front of people he knew wanted him dead, _again_. Not that it was possible anymore, for him to die. “And helped me to be reborn as I am.”

“And what are you?!” Tifa brought up her fists and ran towards him, but Sephiroth phased to the side as Tifa tried to land a kick. 

“Nothing that you’d understand,” Sephiroth gave her a bored look and said to Cloud, “Will you call off your dogs? We can speak if you’ll hear me.”

“Dogs!” Tifa huffed angrily and tried to punch him, but he seemed to move like the wind, dodging her every blow. “Nobody wants to hear anything from you! _Murderer_!”

“Here!” Leslie unsheathed his sword and tossed it to Cloud. It wasn’t entirely impressive, but it was sharp and sturdy. 

Without even looking, Cloud caught the sword and finished tucking one side of his skirt up into the garter belt so his movement wouldn’t be restricted, bringing the sword to bear in front of him with both hands. “Do you _really_ think insulting my friends is helping your case?” _Gods,_ he hoped no-one had heard the slight wobble in his voice, or saw the tip of this pathetic sword trembling. _He’s so COLD. And he didn’t even deny it. Fucking GLOATED about it. I am SUCH a fool._

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, “I could do much more than insult them, if I had a mind to.” The Whispers were swirling around them more fiercely, seemingly agitated, although he didn’t understand what they wanted. He eyed Cloud’s weapon sorrowfully and drew his Masamune, glad that Cloud couldn’t feel how badly he was hurting and the depth of his despair. _I’ve failed you Zack, and lost the only thing that mattered._ “I did not come here to fight you.” 

Tears stung Cloud’s eyes again, blurring his vision as he let out an ugly laugh. “Then _what?_ ” He knew he had absolutely _no_ chance of coming out of a fight against _Sephiroth_ in one piece, but everything hurt so badly at the moment that he didn’t even _care._ It all felt like a terribly cruel trick the universe had played on him, giving him everything he had ever secretly wanted only to snatch it away _immediately._ “How am I supposed to trust anything you say when you won’t even trust _me_?” Cloud blinked his tears away before launching himself at Sephiroth with an enraged yell.

Sephiroth deflected the blow but leaned close, whispering urgently, “Let me explain! _Alone!_ I meant everything I said.” He phased away to the side, only to shift again when Tifa lunged at him.

“If you really- _AAGH!_ ” Cloud growled in frustration, angry at himself for wanting to _believe_ that Sephiroth really had meant everything and catching his balance awkwardly. _If he meant it, he wouldn’t have tried to trap me, he would have told me the TRUTH._

The Whispers seemed angrier now, darting within the circle ominously before rejoining the hurricane surrounding them all. Sephiroth called to them, “What do you want?!” The Whispers had once helped him-- told him of Meteor and other magic of the Ancients, let him escape the Lifestream. But these beings felt more malevolent, displeased with whatever was happening.

Cloud turned to see where Sephiroth had phased to. “Stay in one _spot,_ dammit!” He avoided the spectres, not wanting a repeat fight with those things, taking advantage of Sephiroth’s distraction to try and land a hit.

Sephiroth saw Cloud coming, sword raised and ready to strike, but he couldn’t move out of the way. There was no rational reason for it-- he could have stopped time, phased away, or merely disappeared back to the Crater in an instant. But instead, he stood still as that feeble sword sliced halfway through his wing, catching somewhere in the middle as it struck bone harder than iron. He only looked at Cloud as black blood oozed from the wound, silently asking, _‘Is this what you really wanted?’_ But it was no use with their bond closed, from both sides now. Cloud’s mind was lost to him. 

The fury on Cloud’s face morphed into confusion as he felt the sword actually _connect_ , and he stared at the blood dripping onto the scattered feathers laying on the ground. _No, wait, that wasn’t…_ His movements seemed sluggish to him as he raised his horrified gaze to Sephiroth’s. _What? But-_

The Whispers exploded from their swirling paths and wove between Sephiroth and Cloud, forcing them apart. Sephiroth tried to bat them away but he too was pushed back, the sword still embedded in his wing. He called out once, “Cloud!,” before vanishing in a puff of black feathers, and with him, all the Whispers flew into the sky and disappeared, too. 

Cloud pushed himself up from his prone position on the ground, staring at the spot where Sephiroth had been. _He just… stood there. Why didn’t he fight BACK?!_ He raised his gaze to the sky, struggling to keep his emotions in check, but he felt _sick._ Sick and afraid, and hopelessly _alone._ “What have I done?” he whispered, ignoring the sounds of approach from the others.

Leslie’s bloodied sword loudly clattered to the ground, sending up a puff of dust and black feathers. He ran forward to retrieve it but hesitated. The blood didn’t look remotely human-- was it even safe to touch? He put on his gloves and picked it up, staring down at it in amazement. “Wow. This shitty sword actually cut _Sephiroth?_ Guess it’s better than I thought.”

Tifa ran to Cloud and grabbed his arm, panting and confused. “Cloud! How-- _why_ did he come when you called him?! And he just…” She couldn’t form her racing thoughts into coherent words, hoping that Cloud would fill in the blanks.

Cloud stared at Tifa blankly, his heart pounding in his ears. He heard the words, but they felt meaningless now. It was like his brain had just… stopped processing anything. “I…” Tears gathered in his eyes unbidden, and he quickly averted his gaze and shook her off, not wanting her to _see_ his pain. “I’m sorry, I can’t…”   
  


“Cloud? What’s wrong?” Aerith stepped forward, reaching out for Cloud, but she stopped in her tracks when he shook his head and stumbled off towards the alley, disappearing from view. She stared after him for a long moment before looking down at the bloodied black feathers scattered everywhere. _Oh Cloud, what have you gotten yourself into?_ “Shit.” She turned to Tifa and asked softly, “Are you okay, Tifa?”

“Of course I’m not ok.” Tifa frowned and dusted herself off, turning away from the alley where Cloud retreated to. “Shinra might be bringing down the plate over Sector 7 and Sephiroth’s back, and Cloud was probably _involved_ with him. I’m pretty far from _ok_.” She sat down on a bench to think, holding her head in her hands. 

Aerith took a seat beside Tifa, nodding in understanding. “It’s… a lot. I didn’t realize Sephiroth was back until we _got_ here.” She sighed and looked down at her hands, wringing them in her lap. She privately agreed with Tifa about Cloud’s _involvement_ with Sephiroth-- the whole exchange had felt like a breakup to her. But she’d _also_ noticed how the Whispers had reacted to their fight, and even with her limited understanding of what they _were,_ it was curious. _I wish I knew what my ancestors are trying to do._ “I don’t think Cloud will be much help like this.”

“You’re right, he won’t. I don’t even know if I _trust_ him to help. I have to go to Sector 7 right away and warn everyone to evacuate.” Tifa looked up at Aerith hopefully, “Could sure use _your_ help with that.”

Aerith bit her lip, smiling as she rested a hand comfortingly on Tifa’s back. “Of course. I’ll do whatever I can,” she promised, a thoughtful look on her face. “I think… we should evacuate everyone to Sector 5. Some of you can even stay at _my_ house until we figure out better options.” _My mom will be mad, but she’ll get over it._

Tifa smiled and said, “Thanks Aerith, that would mean everything to me.”

“Uh, if you two are running off to Sector 7, what are you gonna do about him?” Leslie thumbed in the direction of the alleyway. 

Tifa sighed, “He needs some time to...I don’t know, cool off or process or something. But I can’t wait around for that.” She stood up and glanced around at the frightened onlookers around them, speaking quieter to Leslie, “Can you see that he gets back to his hotel? Tell him if he feels better tomorrow morning, he can come to Sector 7 and help out or meet us at Aerith’s house.”

“Me?!” Leslie’s eyes widened. “Why am _I_ the babysitter? I don’t know what to do with him!” 

“Because there’s no one else.” Tifa smiled a little and patted Leslie on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. Got me away from those spectres didn’t you? Mopey Cloud should be no issue.” She laughed at the look on his face, motioning to Aerith to follow her. “C’mon Aerith. And good luck Leslie!”

Rubbing the last of his tears away with the heels of his hands, Cloud sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. “What a fucking _mess,_ ” he mumbled. He _really_ wasn’t sure if he was ready to go back and face Tifa’s anger, but he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. _I’m going to have to explain sooner or later._ He pushed himself up to stand, fussing with his skirts and trying to compose himself as he glanced towards the mouth of the alleyway. _Ugh, stop wasting time, idiot._

With an irritated snort, Cloud steeled himself and stepped out, head down as he said, “Sorry about that, I-” He stopped short and blinked, looking around in surprise to see that only Leslie was waiting for him. The crowd of onlookers seemed to be hanging back, which was just as well, because he did _not_ feel up to telling people to leave him alone. _Was I gone that long, though?_ “Uhhh… Where’d Tifa and Aerith go?”

“Sector 7.” Leslie smirked and sheathed his sword, crossing his arms as he wondered how the night had ended up like _this_. “They seemed to think you needed some time to ‘cool off,’ but said you could come help evac the sector tomorrow morning.” He shot a glare at some looky-loos peeking out of a doorway, snorting when they scurried back inside. “Apparently I’m supposed to make sure you get home alright.”

_They just left me here?_ Cloud looked away with a pout, fists clenching in his skirts. This night was just getting better and better. “Ugh, I need a fucking drink,” he muttered, brushing past Leslie irritably. He stopped only a few paces away and sighed, glancing back at the man. “Guess you’re stuck with me until I’m done, huh? Not gonna be much company.” 

Leslie laughed quietly, shrugging as he caught up with Cloud. “Hell, I could use a drink after all that, too. And seeing as how I’m out of a job, no need to wake up early tomorrow.” He motioned ahead with a grin, “Lead the way.”

Cloud shifted and planted one hand on his hip, trying to cover up his wince. _That’s my fault, isn’t it? If I hadn’t told Sephiroth about all of this, he’d still HAVE his job._ “Me?! I’m new, remember? I don’t _know_ any of the good bars.” He glanced up at Leslie, his lips quirking up slightly at the edges. “I’m open to suggestions.”

“Ah, so my babysitting duties have expanded to bar-hopping tour guide.” Leslie snickered and nudged Cloud with his elbow. “Sure, I know _lots_ of places. Hmm, we can start at...the Tipsy Moogle. Chill crowd there, probably won’t even look twice at your…” Leslie’s gaze traveled down Cloud’s bloodied and disheveled dress. “...uh, outfit.” 

Cloud looked away, cheeks flushing at that glance, and nodded. “Yeah… sure. Tipsy Moogle it is. Which way?” At Leslie’s pointed direction, he started off determinedly down the street. The sooner he had a drink in his hand, the better.

\---several hours later---

Cloud and Leslie stumbled down the main street in Wall Market, heading for the third bar of the night. Leslie slung an arm under Cloud’s shoulders, chuckling as he said, “You _sure_ you want to hit another bar? I think you’re about done for the night.”

“‘M _fine,_ ” Cloud mumbled, leaning heavily against Leslie and sending him his most irritated glare. “Not ready to go back yet.” As far as he was concerned, he wasn’t _near_ drunk enough, and if it wasn’t for the uncomfortable heels, he would still be walking _fine_.

“Uh huh. I know a great place down this way.” Leslie gave Cloud a side-eye, turning them down the alley leading to the hotel Cloud mentioned he was staying at. He’d been getting funny looks all night being out with a sullen man in a frilly dress, but that hadn’t bothered him near as much as Cloud’s reluctance to _talk_ about whatever was bothering him. The man was a mercenary and plenty used to battles, and while Sephiroth was certainly unusual as an opponent, Cloud must have seen a lot of strange things by now. “So, uh, which room are you staying in? For the record and all.” He maneuvered them into the hotel lobby, calling to the front desk, “We’ll order in a moment!,” while giving the man a look like _‘just play along._ ’

Cloud blinked slowly, squinting against the surprisingly bright light and then burying his face in Leslie’s shoulder as the man steered him away from the counter. “Uhhhh…” The question seemed silly, but Leslie had been asking him _far_ more annoying questions since they had started drinking. “Mmmm… the… top floor.” He started giggling to himself as he tried to remember where he’d put the key. “Why?”

“Oh, uh, no reason.” Leslie turned his head to snicker quietly, mouthing, ‘ _drunk’_ to the front desk worker who rolled his eyes and pointed at the elevator. “So the VIP area of this bar is upstairs. Best drinks up there.” He shuffled Cloud into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, feeling the man sagging in his arms. “You uh, got the VIP key right? Gets us in the door?”

That sparked some piece of memory, and Cloud perked up slightly, his face flushing more than it already _was_. He managed to get out through his spluttering laughter, “Pfft, put it down my top.”

Leslie raised a brow and glanced down Cloud’s lacy top, biting his lip as he equivocated reaching in and finding the key. _Well, he’s not gonna do it_. “Alright, stay still.” He giggled and pushed his hand down the front of Cloud’s dress, digging around until he felt it. “Got it!” The elevator dinged and he led Cloud to the door, pushing the key in to unlock it. 

Cloud’s gaze focused slightly at the slide of fingers against his skin, almost surprised that Leslie hadn’t seemed to hesitate to _do_ that. _Huh._ It was unexpectedly pleasant.

“This is a really exclusive bar, by the way. They even have beds instead of boring old tables, y’know, for comfort.” Leslie wasn’t even putting much effort into his lies anymore, Cloud was so far gone. He helped Cloud onto the bed and laid the man down on his back.

Cloud laughed softly as Leslie helped him lay down, sighing at how comfortable the bed really _was._ “Feels like…” _Wait._ He blinked bleary eyes open, staring straight up, and though he couldn’t quite see straight-- okay, everything was blurry as hell-- he recognized that color scheme. “Hey… this is _my_ bed.” 

“Yeah...you caught me.” Leslie plunked the key to the room on the bedside table and poured them both tall glasses of water. “But to be honest, _I’m_ pretty done for.” He held out the water to Cloud. “And I did promise Tifa I’d see you back to your room safe.”

“Ugh, _fine._ ” Cloud snickered, attempting to push himself up from the bed. He managed, barely, swaying a little even though both hands were pressed to the mattress, breathing a little heavier from the exertion. “Thanks,” he mumbled after a moment, taking the water and drinking _very_ carefully. The corset had become more of a breathing impediment throughout the night, and his vision kept fuzzing around the edges, but he thankfully managed to _not_ spill it everywhere. “Fuck.” Grimacing, Cloud set the glass down and tried to twist around to grasp the zipper, but his coordination was… _not_ that good. “Uhhh… Could you gimme a hand?”

Leslie downed his water then snickered quietly as he sat on the bed. “Andrea straps you into this thing without a thought to how you’re gonna get out of it again.” He set his glass aside and fiddled with the zipper, pulling it down to gaze at the mess of corset lacing beneath. “You’re gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, my friend.” He yanked at the laces until they started to loosen, finding a rhythm as they came free one by one. “I hope whatever you needed to forget was worth it. I mean, not that I don’t understand-- that battle was _fucked_ up.”

Cloud bowed his head, uncomfortably aware of how warm his face was. _More fucked up than you can imagine._ “Yeah, well, guess I’ll deserve it if I _do_ have one,” he mumbled, trying to keep his balance.

Leslie’s intuition told him there was more to all the drinking on Cloud’s end, but he wasn’t one to pry. Yanking the last laced row free, he opened the corset and pulled it away. “There, now you should be able to breathe better.” He shifted slightly in embarrassment and stood up, awkwardly hovering while deciding whether he should stay or go. _He thinks he’d deserve a hangover?_ “Um..what _was_ that fight about, anyway?”

Cloud glanced up to meet Leslie’s eyes, unsure of what to even _say_ to that. “Um… Could you… grab my clothes from the other room, please?” 

Leslie nodded and wandered into the living area, scanning it before spying the bundle on a chair beside Cloud’s sword. He took it back into the bedroom and gave it to Cloud. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome, but I was caught up in all that, too. Thought I was gonna die back there at Corneo’s.” 

Cloud held the bundle wordlessly in his lap, eyes wide and downcast as all the emotional turmoil he had been trying to suppress and drink away started to creep back in. _I don’t want to talk about it. You can’t MAKE me._ The words were on the tip of Cloud’s tongue; he was ready to spit them at Leslie, tell the man to just get _out,_ but the moment he opened his mouth, all that came out was a broken little whimper. “I can’t…” 

Leslie sighed and went into the bathroom to give Cloud privacy but called, “Think I deserve some kind of answer, if you have one.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, only to be tickled by something. “Huh?” There was a small pile of black feathers on the counter that looked _quite_ familiar. _In fact...those are the same feathers in Cloud’s hair right now._

Cloud watched Leslie leave, and gratefully focused on tugging the knots loose. He didn’t feel quite _himself_ like this, half dressed and drunk and distressingly _fragile,_ and he just wanted something _familiar._ It didn’t take him long to get out of the pretty clothes and back into his own, though he _did_ suffer through a few bumps in the process, including accidentally banging his elbow off the bedside table. “ _Fucking hell,_ ” he groaned, flopping back onto the bed and trying to ignore the pulsing pain.

Leslie peeked out to see if Cloud was decent and then came back into the bedroom, holding one of the black feathers. “This is his, isn’t it?” He glanced pointedly at the feathers still in Cloud’s hair, cocking an eyebrow. “Was this some kind of lover’s spat?”

Cloud’s gaze fell on the feather in Leslie’s hand, and he immediately froze, a stricken expression on his face. _Shit. I forget I left those in the bathroom._ There was no use in denying it, so he just nodded slightly, his expression crumpling into misery as he curled up on his side. “Guess I was kinda obvious, huh,” he mumbled.

“Pretty obvious when he called you his ‘pet,’ in hindsight.” Leslie plopped down in a chair and propped his chin up on his elbow thoughtfully. “Must’ve pissed you off bad for you to slice him up.”

“He tried to _trap_ me,” Cloud spat out, a pang of shame and guilt going through him at the ugly reminder. His fingers clenched in the sheet as that wounded expression on Sephiroth’s face flashed in his mind once more. He was certain it was going to haunt him for a long time. _How could he look at me like that when HE kept things from ME?_ He rubbed his tears away with the heel of his hand. “He made me _feel_ for him and the whole time he was fucking _lying_ to me.” 

“Huh. Pretty hard to _force_ someone to catch feelings.” Leslie gave him a mildly dubious look. “But if he’s such an asshole, good riddance, right?”

Cloud just gave Leslie a miserable look before sighing, his chest tight. “NO,” he whispered, wincing at the pouting tone to his voice. _Gods, what is WRONG with me?_

Leslie bit his lip, looking away as he murmured, “Mmmhmm.” He recognized the love-sick look a mile away. “Sounds like you still want him.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Cloud shifted onto his back, exhaling shaily and reaching to scrub one hand over his face. “Doesn’t matter what I _want,_ cause I never get it.” He pushed his fingers into his hair only to immediately frown as he plucked the tiara out. He dropped it on the mattress beside him after a moment and looked away with a sigh, offering awkwardly, “You… might as well get comfortable, if you’re staying.”

Leslie looked around the luxurious suite and down to the soft bed, making a mental comparison with his own pretty spare bachelor pad. “I mean...I really wasn’t looking forward to stumblin’ through Wall Market at 2 am, so if you’re offering…” He shrugged and kicked his shoes off then unbuckled his sword and set it in the chair before flopping on the huge bed. “Damn. Guess being a merc pays alright if you can stay in a place like this.”

Cloud went silent at that. _No it doesn’t._ “... Sephiroth paid for the room.” He couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen to the reservation, now that he’d gone and royally fucked everything up. _Why do I still wish Sephiroth was here with me?_ He turned over on his side, not wanting Leslie to notice the silent tears. He had _meant_ that to be an end to this conversation, but for some reason, his mouth didn’t seem to be cooperating with his brain, and he found himself saying in a soft, sad voice, “I always ruin _everything._ ”

“You know that’s statistically impossible.” Leslie sighed and turned on his side to face the back of Cloud’s head. “If someone could really _always_ ruin _everything_ , well, that would be quite a feat wouldn’t it?” He poked Cloud in the shoulder, unsure if being playful was just pissing the man off more or bringing him back to Gaia a little.

Cloud frowned, twitching a little at that poke. _I shouldn’t have said anything._

Leslie said more seriously, “There’s very little done that can’t be undone, as long as he’s still alive. And we both know he is.”

Slowly, Cloud turned his head, glancing at Leslie from the corner of his eye. “But I _hurt_ him,” he whispered, frowning even harder and biting his lip to stop it from trembling. _Stop crying, come on._ “I didn’t even… I didn’t _mean_ to. I thought he would…” _Get out of the way._ He looked away again, burying his face in the pillow and sniffling. His voice was muffled when he added, “I don’t understand why he wouldn’t _move._ ”

Leslie frowned and stayed quiet a while. He knew he didn’t understand everything about this situation and probably never would. But he was there for the moment Cloud spoke of. It had been odd to him when he thought the battle was _real_ , given what he’d seen Sephiroth do only moments before. Cloud wouldn’t have stood a chance. The new context that Sephiroth and Cloud had been lovers changed how he felt about it. “He did move, before you told him to stay still.” 

Cloud went still, his breath catching. _Shit… did he…_ He mentally replayed the fight over again and realized that Leslie was _right._ He had been so upset at the time, he hadn’t thought about it that way, even though it was so _obvious_ in hindsight. 

Leslie touched Cloud’s arm gently. _I’m really no good at playing therapist but this kid is mixed-up_. “Just apologize if you want him back. It didn’t even look like he wanted to go, like he was swept away or something.”

Cloud sucked in a shaky breath and looked up at Leslie, trying to blink back his tears. _‘I would be your slave’, Sephiroth said. I guess he DID mean it after all._ “He still _kept_ things from me,” he whispered, even as he could hear Sephiroth’s urgent voice in his head again saying _‘Let me explain!’_ His tone sounded petulant even to _him,_ but he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out. “ _Important_ things. Things that he _should_ have told me. He asked me to trust _him,_ but he couldn’t trust _me?_ That’s not _fair._ ” 

“Hmm. He seemed to trust you enough to blindly come when you called for him.” _Right into an ambush_. Leslie held that back since it wouldn’t help anything to state hurtful things now. “I mean, Sephiroth is...well, I only know what I saw at Corneo’s and what Tifa’s said, but if you’re expecting some kind of normal relationship with _him_? Even if half the things he’s done-- and _is_ \-- are true, it’s going to be fucked up.” How in the heck does one give dating advice concerning a resurrected eldritch being who’d just murdered people and had probably killed before? How did _that_ not bother Cloud but having secrets did? “Maybe you’re barking up the wrong tree and it’s better to let this go. Find yourself a normal guy.”

Cloud pouted, looking down at his pillow miserably. Everything Leslie was saying was _true,_ but that didn’t make it hurt any less to think about what had happened. It only served to convince him that he really _had_ ruined everything, realizing how badly he had fucked up. _Would Sephiroth ever actually forgive me after that? Would he even HEAR me if I tried to call for him?_ “I don’t… think I can do that,” he said quietly, exhaling shakily. “Find someone _normal,_ I mean.”

“If you can’t be with someone normal, then you might have to accept that he’s, uh, the opposite of normal. Whatever caused him to become what he is can’t be easy to explain.” Leslie held up a hand, “Not that I’m making excuses for lying or anything, but I guess if you’re ok with the six dead bodies back at Corneo’s, maybe you can compromise on that, too.” He smiled a little, trying to get Cloud to smile back.

Cloud gave Leslie a wide eyed look before smiling back hesitantly. He _hadn’t_ been bothered by the thought of Sephiroth killing Corneo and his goons, because as far as he was concerned, Corneo _deserved_ it. 

“Now I get the distinct feeling Sephiroth did that so you wouldn’t have to go in there. And I can’t hold too much of a grudge since he spared me.” Leslie shivered slightly. “Although him reaching into my mind is something I do _not_ want a repeat of.”

“You… really think so? Why do you say that?” Cloud asked curiously, finally shifting onto his side to face Leslie, wincing slightly in sympathy.

“Because why else would he bother? I don’t think Sephiroth’s gonna waste his time with a pig like Corneo unless he thought he had to.” Leslie mouthed ‘good riddance’ and made a face. “I’ve been working for Corneo for years and never heard a sniff about Sephiroth from him. But you show up here wanting to get in to see Corneo and suddenly Sephiroth takes care of the whole shebang. Seems like an awful big coincidence to _me_.”

Cloud stared at Leslie, smiling briefly at the obvious disdain the man had for Corneo, but it quickly faded as Leslie continued. His gaze drifted down to fix unseeingly on Leslie’s chest, his mouth twisting unhappily again. _I’m such an idiot._ He whispered, “Yeah… you’re right. I guess I wasn’t really… thinking clearly.” It still _hurt_ to think of how many things Sephiroth had kept from him, but… _I wouldn’t have even KNOWN about any of it if Tifa hadn’t said anything. Does that make this HER fault?_ He sighed, tapping his fingers lightly against the pillow as he dismissed that thought. Tifa’s reaction had been entirely understandable. But _his_ reaction to- 

Cloud’s body jerked slightly, and he let out a soft grunt, one hand going reflexively to his head at the brief flash of blinding pain. It left him panting slightly, and a little scared. _That’s happening more and more lately. But only when I try to think of-_ “ _Fuck,_ ” he wheezed, shoulders hunching and carefully trying _not_ to think too closely about what Tifa had said. 

Leslie gave Cloud a curious look, remembering that the man had had a similar reaction out in the street. “Don’t tell me the hangover’s hitting you already.”

Cloud’s wide-eyed gaze flicked up to Leslie’s for a moment as he debated on saying anything about the troubling reaction, but this seemed like something that was better off kept to himself. _He’s listened to me whine enough._ “It’s nothing,” he mumbled. He rolled over to face away from Leslie once more and said softly, “M’ tired. And… thanks.”

\---somewhere far away, in the Crater---

_‘Heal yourself.’_

Sephiroth curled into a tighter ball, floating within the crystalline gel of his secret sanctuary. He could hear Jenova’s voice but ignored her as much as he could. She was in his mind, his thoughts, and could never be blocked out completely. His wing ached but it was preferable to feel mundane physical pain, to focus on _it_ instead of the pain he felt inside. As soon as he healed himself and the bearable agony was gone, he’d have nothing left but what he couldn’t bear.

_‘Sephiroth. Heal.’_

“No.” He opened his eyes and stared down at Jenova’s head in his hands, clutching it closer to him. She was all he had now, even if she didn’t understand his heartache. Plumes of black blood curled through the viscous liquid suspending him, like ink dropped into water. It snaked around him as he turned Jenova to look up at him with her empty, alien eyes. _Mother_. “I’ve lost everything. There’s nothing left.” 

_‘Not nothing. I’m still here. Have always been here, my child.’_

Sephiroth uncurled slightly, ashamed of his human weakness. “I’ll fail you, too.” He knew what she wanted, craved-- vengeance on the humans who were pillaging this world and had pillaged her. Picked her apart, taken a piece at a time for curiosity’s sake, for weapons and atrocities. Just because they could. 

_‘I would never hurt you like a human would. Hurting is in their nature.’_

“Yes…” Sephiroth choked back a sob, remembering Cloud’s fury and how it had felt over their bond. He’d closed it and would keep it closed. A door forever shut to him. “There’s none among them that deserve life.”

_‘None.’_ Sparkling green magic swirled around Sephiroth and healed him, mending bone and flesh and cleansing the blood blackening the crystal. 

“I thought there was one.” Sephiroth straightened as the pain fled, but Jenova’s words had reminded him how foolish he’d been to care. _Zack was a human, and Zack was wrong_. “But there is only Meteor.”

Jenova’s face remained placid and expressionless, but Sephiroth still felt her smile.


	10. Soldiers Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVALANCHE manages to evacuate Sector 7 before the plate falls, but Tifa has conflicted feelings about the source of the lucky tip. Cloud has fallen into despair when there’s still nothing from Sephiroth over the bond. He finally catches a very strange break that leads him into Sephiroth’s memories and possibly to the man himself.

Cloud was so used to being woken abruptly, that when he finally opened his eyes and sat up, he thought he was still sleeping. Except for the pounding in his head, of course, and _dammit,_ Leslie had been right about the hangover. “Fuck,” he whimpered, easing his legs carefully over the edge of the bed for stability, sucking in a surprised breath when his eyes finally focused. On the bedside table sat a note, propped up between a glass of water and his discarded tiara. _Leslie didn’t wake me up?_ He took the paper, drinking greedily as he read.

**“Morning sunshine, hope your head doesn’t hurt too bad. I’m off to Sector 7 to help evacuate but thought you could use the sleep. Catch you around ~Leslie”**

“ _Sunshine?_ Yeah, okay.” Cloud snorted, smiling briefly at the kind sentiment before a pointed _throb_ at his temples wiped the smile right off his face. “What I could _use_ are some painkillers,” he muttered, and he rose with a sigh, gathering his things and making his way to the bathroom. Seeing Sephiroth’s feathers on the countertop painfully reminded him of _why_ he had the hangover in the first place, and he slowly set everything down, unable to take his eyes off of them. _I wish I could go back in time and NOT be a colossal asshole. What am I going to do?_ The obvious answer was to _apologize,_ but the prospect made him tremble with fear. What if Sephiroth wouldn’t listen? _I have to try._

Cloud took a slow breath and let it out, fingers clenching at the edge of the vanity as he closed his eyes and reached out cautiously with his mind. _‘Sephiroth? Sephiroth, if you’re listening, PLEASE come back. I need to talk to you.’_ He waited a full minute for a response, for a word, an emotion, for _anything_ to indicate Sephiroth had gotten the message. But nothing happened. Biting his lip, he squeezed his eyes shut even _tighter_ and tried again, more insistently. _‘Sephiroth, I swear I never wanted to hurt you. I was an idiot. PLEASE talk to me.’_

The pounding in his head was getting _worse._ Cloud looked up at his reflection, hoping that maybe he’d see Sephiroth behind him, but all he was getting was silence. Mouth twisting with frustration, he slammed one fist down on the counter and tried one last time, desperation seeping into every fiber of the sending. _‘Sephiroth. PLEASE. I need you. I’m SORRY. Please don’t shut me out.’_ Body tense, he waited for _far_ longer than he should have for even a _flicker_ of acknowledgment, but none came.

\---

Cloud did make it to Seventh Heaven and used the hard work of the ongoing evacuation to take his mind off the gnawing feeling that he’d messed up and lost something precious. It was easier to do when the evidence of all the lives they were saving was right in front of them. People were perhaps slightly disbelieving at first, but no one was willing to take the chance. The head start on the information was crucial but it was still only 24 hours-- people had to take only the essentials and leave everything else behind, either to start anew somewhere else or try to salvage a life here in the rubble of what remained. 

Just like clockwork, the plate fell on an empty Sector 7 the night of the second day in a fury of deliberate explosions and black helicopters. Whether Shinra knew about the evacuation or not didn’t seem to matter. They brought the sky down as a statement, crushing everything that mattered to these people even if their lives were saved. Still, there were so few casualties or injuries, it was easy to find some hope. 

The subject of Sephiroth became an awkward one. On the one hand, all of AVALANCHE now knew what he had done in Nibelheim. On the other were the thousands of people who might not be alive if not for his information. No one would broach the subject with Cloud most of all; just a whisper of the man’s name was enough to set him brooding. Many people had seen the fight in Wall Market and recognized Sephiroth, and the rumors had spread like wildfire. Some stories even claimed that Sephiroth himself had brought the plate down while others got it mostly right, and that he’d betrayed Shinra and warned the slums. 

By the third day, everyone in AVALANCHE had taken sanctuary at Aerith’s house, and although it was cramped, it wasn’t uncomfortable. There was still so much work to do rebuilding, and they could help with that. However, Cloud felt listless and without direction. Sephiroth remained silent over their bond, if that bond still existed, but Cloud wasn’t ready to accept the man was gone for good either. It was an uncomfortable and depressing limbo, so he dealt with it the only way he knew _how_ to-- by setting out early each morning and taking on as many monster-hunting missions as he could.

After several days of this, Aerith could tell that something was deeply bothering Tifa. She shielded her eyes from the mid-afternoon sun and peered up at the grassy hill in the center of her garden, grinning a little to herself when she saw just the _tips_ of Tifa’s boots at the edge. _Poor Tifa needs something good to happen to her for once._ She slowed her approach once she reached the top of the little path, calling softly, “Hey Tifa. Have a snack with me?” She settled comfortably in the grass with a basket of food, looking at Tifa encouragingly.

Tifa watched the last few seeds of the dandelion she was holding blow into the wind before she sat up, smiling tiredly. “Sure, I’d like that.” She watched as Aerith laid out a blanket and unpacked the basket, still half-caught in the dream world she’d been indulging in. “It’s so beautiful here, I can’t imagine where you and your mother find the time to tend it.” 

Aerith turned her gaze to the house, her smile widening and a faint, pleased blush staining her cheeks. “Oh… thank you.” She nibbled a sandwich before giggling, “To be honest, the garden is more _my_ baby. Mom helps out here and there, but it’s _my_ passion.” She leaned back on one hand and tilted her head at Tifa. “And I’ve always found it to be a good place to come and sit when I need to think. Or when I’m feeling a little… sad or alone.” Nudging Tifa with her boot, she left the invitation open.

Tifa sighed as she took a sandwich, appreciating how delicious it looked. “I’m sad--about the bar, about everyone’s homes and lives-- but...I also feel very relieved. No one died and only a few stragglers were hurt.” She took a bite and hummed appreciatively. She chewed slowly, staring at the daffodils swaying in the slight breeze. “I just don’t know how to feel about where we got the information from, or about whatever’s going on with Cloud.” 

Aerith’s smile faded, her gaze straying down to the scar across Tifa’s abdomen. If Tifa hadn’t said anything about it back in Wall Market, she might not have even noticed it. “I can understand that,” she said softly, raising her gaze back to Tifa’s face. Leaning forward, she placed a hand comfortingly on the woman’s shin before pulling it back again. “After what Sephiroth did to you, it’s only natural for you to be suspicious _now_.” 

“It’s not suspicion, Aerith. I’ve hated him my entire adult life. He took my father away, my home away.” Tifa shook her head and focused on eating her sandwich, only now realizing how hungry she’d been. “I don’t like owing someone like that a favor.”

“I’m sorry, I- you’re right.” Aerith looked down and sighed. Learning about Sephiroth’s crimes had been a horrible shock, and she wasn’t entirely sure how to feel anymore about the man. She shifted uncomfortably, her voice tentative as she said, “About Cloud… I don’t claim to know him as well as you, but I’m worried, Tifa. Have you ever known him to be this…” She thought for a moment and then continued in a hush, “Depressed? We’ve barely _seen_ him since the evacuation, and when we _do_ …”

“...he’s on his way to run some monster-slaying errand.” Tifa frowned slightly. “He’s avoiding everyone and everything, just...focusing on something he knows he’s good at.” Her frown slowly disappeared as she remembered Cloud as a child, and how he’d do the same thing when he was angry. It was rare he’d talk when he got into one of his moods, but it would eventually blow over. She wasn’t sure this time. “He did that when we were kids, too.”

Aerith nodded, subdued as she recalled the almost dead-eyed look she’d seen on Cloud’s face that morning. After a moment, she said softly, “Sephiroth must have contacted Cloud without us knowing, and they had some… _other_ kind of relationship.”

Tifa looked up sharply, surprised to hear Aerith had come to the same conclusions. “Y-you may be right. I’ve replayed that fight in my head a hundred times and it just...doesn’t make sense! Sephiroth not fighting back? Cloud looking like he’d had a heart attack when his sword made contact? All those damn...ghosts! Or whatever they are…whisking Sephiroth away into thin air?” And then there was how Cloud had shown up the next day to help with the evacuation-- obviously hungover, maybe even still a little drunk. He’d gotten to work with barely a word and churned like a machine until he collapsed. “Sephiroth could have killed him and didn’t. I can’t explain that.”

Aerith took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’ve… seen Sephiroth do that before.” She looked up at Tifa, her expression troubled as a muddled image of Sephiroth’s young face swam in her mind. The expression on his face was the only thing she remembered clearly, of childish betrayal and disappointment quickly covered up. “Letting someone… hurt him, I mean. But that time, it was because he thought he let someone…” She paused and made a decision. This was _important,_ there was no sense in being vague. “No, his _father._ He thought he let his father down, he thought he _failed_ to complete an impossible task for a twelve-year-old boy.” _Who did he fail this time? Cloud?_

When Tifa gave her a questioning look, she bit her lip and looked away, unsure how Tifa would take this story. “I… lived in a lab at Shinra for years. And I got lucky. I got _out._ But I don’t think Sephiroth ever did.” 

“Gods…so _that’s_ what you meant about knowing him.” At Aerith’s slight nod, Tifa set the rest of her sandwich aside, her appetite gone. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like, for either of you.” She took Aerith’s hand and squeezed it gently before letting it go. “I’m glad you got out.” 

“I am, too,” Aerith said softly, her eyes trained on Tifa’s hands as she folded her own back into her lap. “His father was a scientist there. And he never had a kind word for anyone, but _least_ of all for Sephiroth. All _I_ ever saw was a boy who was treated like Shinra’s living weapon to be honed, never even allowed to be a child, who was shamed and ridiculed for being afraid when he was out of his depth, and who couldn’t stand against it because it was someone he trusted.” Sniffling, she wiped away her tears and added hastily, “You have every right to hate him, and I’m _not_ defending what he did at Nibelheim. But the man we saw in Wall Market… for a moment, all _I_ could see was that twelve-year-old boy, not fighting back while someone he trusted _hurt_ him.”

“That’s a horrible way to grow up,” Tifa whispered. She’d never spared a thought about what might have contributed to why Sephiroth had done...so many things that had hurt her. Even now, she wasn’t sure if she cared to, if any of that mattered. She was staring off into the distance, lost in thought, when a figure appeared at the edge of the long path to Aerith’s house. “Hey, who’s that coming?” She stood up and squinted in the afternoon sun, gasping softly when she saw it was _Cloud_. Tifa hadn’t recognized him at first since he was entirely covered in black soot and his clothes were hanging, bloody and half-burned, but the Buster sword was unmistakable. “It’s Cloud! He looks hurt!” 

She sprinted towards him down the hill, Aerith following behind, quickly offering her arm as the man staggered. “Oh no, what happened to you?”

Cloud gratefully took the support, leaning heavily on Tifa before his dizziness could overwhelm him. “Water,” he managed to croak out through dry, cracked lips, his gaze unfocused. He wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed to make it this far.

Aerith slipped Cloud’s other arm around her shoulder to ease Tifa’s burden and guided the man’s steps up to the makeshift picnic spot. “We’ll get you water in a minute.” Together, she and Tifa eased Cloud down to sit in the grass, and she knelt beside him with one hand on his shoulder. A faint swirl of green motes danced around her hand as she cast Cure, smiling briefly when Cloud shuddered and gave her a sulky look. “Oh, don’t give me that look, you still need a little more Healing, mister,” she chided gently, passing him a water bottle. The worst of the burns had disappeared, at least.

Tifa made a disapproving noise as she surveyed the still-present bruises, cuts, and Cloud’s frazzled hair. “What he _needs_ is to take a damn rest. Why are you moping all over the slums, swinging your sword for anyone with a spare gil?” She didn’t mean to chide him when he was in such a state, but Cloud’s common sense seemed to have gone up in smoke with most of his hair.

Cloud looked between them with wide eyes before looking away with a scowl, downing the water. _No reason I can explain._ His hands were still shaking so badly, it took him a minute to get his bearings. Finally, he mumbled, “Don’t have to _think_ about fighting monsters, Tifa.” _Don’t have to talk to anyone, either._

Aerith arched an eyebrow at him, but only let out an unconvinced, _‘Mhmm,’_ as she cast another Cure, nodding to herself when the rest of the injuries disappeared. She grabbed the second bottle of water and one of the napkins, holding them up wordlessly to Tifa and tilting her head meaningfully at Cloud as if asking, _‘you wanna do it, or me?’_

Tifa took the napkins with a small sigh, wetting them before gently wiping the blood from Cloud’s face. “Didn’t you have Heal materia on you?” She switched to the other side of his face, saying softly, “You’re worrying us.”

Cloud startled at the unexpected touch and looked up at Tifa, brow furrowing slightly. He didn’t quite know what to _say_ to that. “Of course I did…” He bit his lip and shook his head, his heart sinking as he snuck a peek at Aerith and saw the concern on her face, as well. _If they’re this worried already, telling them about the memory gaps will just make things worse. Even when I try not to be a burden to my friends, I still am._ His voice was very quiet when he said, “I don’t have a death wish, if that’s what you’re worried about. I… ran into something weird. Something I haven’t seen before.” He reached up to grip her wrist carefully, pulling her hand away from his face. “Used up all my potions and ethers trying to fight the damn things, they kept blasting me with lightning magic.”

“Huh?” Tifa tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look. Whatever he’d fought, it sounded tough. “What do you mean ‘weird’? We’ve seen a lot of weird stuff out there, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, we _have,_ ” Cloud started, frowning hard as he glanced back and forth between Tifa and Aerith, letting go of Tifa’s hand. “But these things were _humanoid._ Looked like they were partly made of electrical cabling or something. And I don’t know _where_ they came from, but there were enough that I couldn’t kill them all before they kicked my ass.”

“Humanoid monsters? Cloud, those don’t--.” _Exist._ Tifa started to scoff but the look on Cloud’s face was so earnest she stopped herself. “I mean, is that possible? Monsters on Gaia are some form of _beast_ , right?” She looked to Aerith, hoping she’d agree with her.

Aerith stared at Cloud worriedly. She had never _seen_ anything like that, either, but she had sensed odd things before, in Shinra’s lab as a child and out past the walls of the slums. And given that Cloud had been _right_ about Sephiroth being alive… she wasn’t going to distrust her intuition again. “All naturally occurring monsters anyone has encountered on Gaia are beasts, yes,” she said quietly.

Cloud leaned forward to look at Aerith intently. “You think I’m _lying_?” He huffed out a relieved breath when she shook her head. “Then you think these things are unnatural.” Grimacing, he ran his fingers through his hair and glanced sideways at Tifa. “Wonder if those ghosts are unnatural, too.”

“They’re not, actually,” Aerith said. She’d meant to tell Tifa before, but maybe it was better that Cloud was here when she brought it up. Her voice was soft, a little unsure, “They are a part of the planet, like all of us will one day be part of it. They’re the souls of dead Cetra, the Ancients who were once the stewards of the planet.”

“Huh?” Tifa gave up on the mess Cloud made of himself, and crumpled up the napkins. “How do you _know_ that?”

Aerith shifted a little so she could see both Cloud and Tifa, reaching up to push a lock of hair behind her ear. “Well… because I’m… I’m half-Cetra, and I can just tell.” She looked at Tifa meaningfully and added, “My mother was the last living Cetra. She allowed Shinra to study her for years until it became too much, and we escaped… that’s how I got out of the lab as a kid.”

“You- _what?_ ” Cloud frowned hard at Aerith, letting the information settle. “You lived at Shinra? You’re part _Cetra?_ ” Aerith gave him a nod and he fell silent, trying to process that the Cetra weren’t just myths. “What did Shinra want with your mother?”

Aerith tilted her head with a soft hum, remembering the stories her mother would tell her. “They were looking for the Promised Land. It’s an old Cetra legend.” She glanced off into the distance, where Shinra tower could be seen. “The Cetra used to travel Gaia and cultivate her lands, healing what was sick, guiding her children in how to use her resources. It was said that at the end of their journey, they would find the Promised Land. That it’s a place of beauty where they could be truly happy, and never want for anything again.” Her brow creased. “Shinra thinks that there’s an untapped wellspring of mako energy there, and believed my mother could lead them to it. _That’s_ why they want to find it.”

“Wow…” Tifa asked in amazement, “Is there really such a place?”

“Well… yes and no.” Aerith smiled at Tifa, pleased to be able to share her secret with people she trusted. “My mother used to tell me that reaching the Promised Land was a return to Gaia’s loving embrace.” Her smile faded and she gestured around them. “Shinra thinks it’s a physical place, but they’ve got it wrong. The Promised Land is all of Gaia. It’s returning to the Lifestream when we die.”

Tifa gasped, “But the Lifestream is mako! Are you saying that…” The conclusion was too awful to voice. That the energy humans consumed powering all their technology was the life force of all the humans that had come before. 

Cloud stared down at his hands, unable to look past the obvious. “‘The voice of the planet is crying out’,” he quoted under his breath, shaking his head with a grimace. _And I told Barret to get help. I’m an asshole_. “Shinra is destroying the very thing they’re looking for, and they don’t even realize it.”

“If they _did_ realize it, it wouldn’t stop them,” Tifa scoffed. “But it’s hardly a Promised Land anymore, not when...you could be ripped out of it to power a lightbulb.” She sighed, letting her head fall into her hands. “I guess the dead Cetra have the ability to leave it somehow if they’re appearing to us up here. But what do they want from us? I don’t see them bothering anyone _else_.”

Aerith shook her head slowly, wishing she had a different answer. “I honestly don’t know, Tifa. I’m sorry. All I know is that I only saw them for the first time…” Trailing off, she frowned. _No,_ _the ONLY times I’ve seen them._ She looked up at Cloud curiously and said, “The first time was when I met _you,_ Cloud. I’ve only ever seen them when you’ve been around.”

“Huh?” Cloud gave her an incredulous look, pushing himself up carefully to stand. He thought over all of his encounters with them to try to find a common thread but there seemed to be no real pattern. “Why the hell would dead Cetra be interested in _me?_ That doesn’t make any sense.” When Aerith just gave him an exasperated shrug, Cloud sighed loudly and said, “Right. I’m… going to shower and change. Thanks for… uhh…” He gestured vaguely at himself before trudging off with a soft, “Everything.” He had a lot to think about.

\---later that night---

It was nearly midnight by the time everyone had dropped off to sleep, and Cloud was grateful for it. He didn’t want anyone to notice when he snuck out of the house, not until morning when they got his note. As he made his way through the house and towards the front door, being extra careful not to knock anything over with his sword _or_ his gear, he reminded himself that he was doing the right thing by leaving. _They’ll only keep worrying if I stay._ He let out the breath he’d been holding when he heard the door click softly into place, looking back longingly at the cozy house before turning away. _If the Cetra want something from me, I can’t put that on them. They’ll be fine. Maybe they’ll even understand._

With a sigh, he wandered down the path and through Aerith’s garden, breathing in the sweet scent of the flowers as he reached out with his mind to Sephiroth, the same way he had done every night since their fight. _‘Sephiroth? Can you hear me?’_ Gods, he sounded sad even in his _head. ‘If you’re there, please answer me. I need to speak with you.’_

The wind picked up in the garden and the air felt suddenly cold, electric. A glimmering orb of light danced around Cloud like an erratic firefly, then zoomed up to the top of the hill where Tifa and Aerith had been picnicking. It hovered there, vibrating and spinning, until it imploded with a quiet _whoosh,_ expanding into a doorway of swirling light and energy. A faint green glow emanated from the portal, reflecting shadows of the other side that disappeared as soon as the night wind rippled across the surface. 

Cloud approached the portal with wide eyes, his heart pounding with a sudden flare of hope. He stopped in front of the portal, lips parted and tears filling his eyes. He bowed his head, thinking to himself that only a _fool_ would step into a random portal when he had no way of knowing what waited for him on the other side. But the timing of it could _only_ have been Sephiroth. He hadn’t felt anything through the bond, but it _had_ to be. _He heard me. Maybe he hasn’t given up on me yet._

Letting out a shaky breath, Cloud squared his shoulders and whispered, “Okay. I’ll come to _you,_ then.” He closed his eyes and stepped through the portal, hoping desperately that his trust wasn’t misplaced-- and his boot landed on cobblestone tiling. Blinking his eyes open, he took another step into the room and felt the portal snap closed behind him. He scanned the area quickly for potential enemies only to immediately relax. _Yeah, the only enemies here would be termites._

The library was lit softly by magic candlelight, and Cloud approached the oak table in the center of the room, noting the thick layer of dust coating the books with curiosity. “Where am I?” he murmured, setting his things down absently on a chair and turning to examine the room more closely. A great deal of the books seemed to be in disarray, and it seemed like _whoever_ had gone through this library like a whirlwind had _also_ left in a hurry. 

What was even _more_ unsettling was the vague feeling of deja vu Cloud was experiencing despite having never seen this place in his life. He lifted his gaze upwards and noticed a series of small windows near the ceiling along one wall, affording him just enough of a view to recognize the surrounding area. _Wait, that’s Nibelheim! Is this library under Shinra Mansion?_

“Sephiroth?” he called hesitantly, turning towards the doorway, intending to investigate his hunch. “Are you here?”

Unnatural wind blew through the basement, causing the candlelight to flicker and puffs of dust to fly up off of the books. One book in particular, a leather-bound book labeled ‘ _Project JENOVA’_ in gold gilt, opened on the table. Its pages fluttered and settled on the first page, which read, _‘Lab Notes and Experimental Data Resulting from the Recovery of JENOVA - By Professor Faremis Gast.’_ Just as quickly as it came, the wind was gone.

Cloud snorted, casting a wary eye around him as he set the Buster Sword aside and settled into the chair. _Is someone watching me?_ “Spooky library wants me to read, guess I’m reading,” he said in a light tone he didn’t quite feel. His heart pounded as he tugged the book towards him, and he paused when he saw the name of the author. _Professor Gast… why is that name familiar?_ He shrugged it off when the answer didn’t immediately come to mind and began to read, curious about what this _JENOVA_ had to do with anything. 

_Day 1: Arrival._

_I’ve arrived at the dig site and everyone seems terrified. Faces drawn, scared to speak to me. It’s like they’ve seen a ghost! The miners already had a slew of superstitions about Crater before the discovery of the possible Cetra, so I suppose this confirmed their fears. The rock layer they found the artifact in is over 2000 years old, which places it in the era when the Cetra’s numbers were diminishing. Could this have anything to do with their disappearance? The descent is dangerous, but we’ll head down tomorrow. I can hardly believe my life’s work searching for answers about the Cetra may finally bear fruit._

_Day 2: Descent._

_It was dust, dirt, and more dust, but once we finally arrived down the mine shaft, I couldn’t stop smiling. There she was, wrapped up in a metal capsule like the Ancients were presenting me with a gift. It reminded me of a coffin or an iron maiden from more barbarous times, but I could see her face through unbreakable glass, and this was no human. I hadn’t realized that the Cetra were so beautiful, almost ethereal. My assistant screamed ‘monster!’ and ran away, babbling in the shadows about the Cetra seeing into his mind and sending horrible visions. I admit, there was an unsettling feeling when I was close to the capsule, but it was more like a siren’s song than a nightmare. She’s alive, I can feel it, and wants me to wake her from whatever stasis she’s in. Despite our best efforts, there was no opening the capsule, so I’ll take her back to my lab in Nibelheim to study the device more closely._

_Day 5: Home._

_The journey back to Nibelheim was arduous, but I had to make sure every proper precaution was undertaken. We can’t let anyone see her, not since there’s been more reports of odd visions and dreams among those who’ve come close to her. Shinra management is highly interested in what secrets and powers her body may hold and equally worried about that power falling into the hands of enemies like Wutai. Cetra were able to communicate directly with the planet, perhaps even control the flow of mako. Past that, President Shinra is quite taken with the idea of the Promised Land mentioned in Cetra legends._

_I, too, have been having...disturbing dreams. Perhaps Cetra have telepathic abilities, even in sleep. I’ll monitor the phenomenon closely. Tomorrow we’ll start work on opening the capsule and transferring her into a more suitable habitat._

_Day 7: Open._

_It took two days but we finally cracked the capsule with a mako laser and the ingenuity of Hojo and Lucretia. I’m amazed the Cetra had such strong materials (and we haven’t been able to identify the metals yet). It is unfortunate but we lost six guards during the transfer. Cetra apparently have the ability to shapeshift, including forming weapon-like arms or tentacles for grabbing. All this, while still in stasis. I have a theory that if she had been fully awake, none of us would have survived. Odd that there’s no mention of this ability, or of telepathy, in any of the ancient texts or art we have of the Cetra, but they had many secrets. I will unravel them all, in time. For today, I decided that she needed a name and landed upon Jenova-- ‘new god.’ She will also show us how to harness whatever powers the Cetra had. Our first task from Shinra is to create a--_

The rest of the pages had been ripped away. Cloud closed the book slowly, breathing hard and his heartbeat erratic as he wondered what Shinra’s goal had been. Whatever it was, _someone_ hadn’t wanted that information just lying around in this old journal. All of the dates on the entries were from roughly 28 years ago, but if that was significant, he couldn’t see how yet. The revelation that Gast had a lab here in _Nibelheim_ , though… that Cloud had grown up playing in such close proximity to a god-like being like Jenova and never _known_ it was more than a little unnerving. 

But Cloud thought he understood why he’d been directed to this book; Gast’s descriptions of ‘Jenova’s’ abilities sounded exactly like the things Sephiroth could do. Telepathy, shape-shifting… _Tentacles._ He bit his lip and closed his eyes, flushing faintly. _He even told me he was a god…_ “Sephiroth,” he called shakily, putting the journal back on the table. _There’s a link between Sephiroth and Jenova, but what is it?_ “Sephiroth, what does this _mean_?”

There was a small _clink_ as a purple orb dropped from a bookcase to the stone floor. It rolled across the room and nudged against Cloud’s foot, softly pulsing with light. 

Cloud’s gaze shot up immediately, scanning the area the materia had dropped from. There was nothing to be seen, but he _definitely_ felt some kind of nebulous presence. “... Shit.” He stared wide-eyed at the glowing materia at his feet. _If I were smart, I’d get the hell out of here._ The feeling he was being watched was starting to get to him, but he _suspected_ all these eerie responses to his questions were Sephiroth’s way of communicating with him without being physically present. Walking away was _not_ an option, he was too stubborn for that. He needed to _know_ what this was about, and he was _far_ too desperate to see Sephiroth again. If he was being handed something, he _had_ to believe this was what he needed to do.

Cloud knelt down to pick the orb up and it reacted to him immediately. Purple motes swirled around him in a dizzying spiral before melting away, leaving him crouched on the floor of a large, sterile-looking lab filled with glass observation tanks and metal tables. His eyes widened and his heart raced frantically as he took in the too-bright lights, the cruel looking equipment that seemed too large and sharp in his mind’s eye. He pushed himself hastily to his feet, but his panic was so sudden that he stumbled into a table. He struggled to catch his breath and winced, only then noticing that he wasn’t alone in the room. A young boy with long silver hair was laying on another table not far away and a dark-haired man in a lab coat was muttering at the boy’s side.

“S-shit- sorry!” Cloud blurted out, clutching the materia tighter in one hand. Curiously, neither of them even looked at him. _What the hell?_

“Now, this might sting a little, but you’re _not_ going to cry.” The scientist peered at the boy over his spectacles as he readied a large syringe. “Are you, Sephiroth?”

Cloud’s breath caught, instinctively on his guard; he recognized that voice. Moving closer, his eyes flickered briefly to the nametag on the man’s coat, the name ' _Professor Hojo'_ making him gasp. _Hojo was mentioned in Gast’s journal._ He immediately backpedaled away from the man and looked down at Sephiroth’s young face, horrified. _What the hell is he DOING? Sephiroth can’t be more than ten years old, this is a HORRIBLE thing to do to a child!_

“No, father.” Sephiroth shook his head rapidly, saying back rotely, “Soldiers don’t cry.”

“That’s right.” Hojo smiled wanly and plunged the needle into the boy’s middle, giving him a stern look at the little yelp that resulted.

Sephiroth’s lip trembled and he clenched his fists at his sides. His whole body tensed up but he remained perfectly still while the scientist extracted blood and cells, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

As Cloud looked down at Sephiroth’s pained features, he felt a twinge of sympathetic pain in his own stomach, and an answering throb at his temples before his vision blurred. He staggered in sudden dizziness, clutching at the edge of the table and trying to make sense of what he was seeing. For a moment, there were _two_ people laying on that table, one silver-haired and one blonde, almost like he was looking at two different pictures layered over the other, but not quite aligned correctly. The image was gone as quickly as it had appeared, leaving him shaking and gasping for breath.

“Good, good, almost got everything I--” Hojo frowned down at the boy, watching a single tear escape and slide slowly down his face. He sighed gruffly, finishing the extraction and removing the needle. “Done.”

Sephiroth relaxed, letting out a long breath. One hand went to his stomach but was batted away by Hojo. 

“Don’t touch it.” Hojo watched carefully as the injection mark rapidly healed over, taking notes all the while. He snapped his notebook shut and tapped his pen on it. “I think another extraction, yes. Can never have too much. I’m not sure how much I’ll need for my experiments.”

“What?” Sephiroth looked up fearfully. “No, I don’t want to--”

“Yes. And I’ll keep doing them until you _don’t_ cry.” Hojo stored the first syringe and went to retrieve another, but while his back was turned, Sephiroth slid off the table and dashed out the door. Hojo’s screams of anger were muffled as the scene became hazier and dissolved abruptly into mist. Cloud found himself back in the library, and immediately sank shakily into a chair, the materia still glowing softly in his hand, but slightly dimmer.

“Good for you, Seph,” Cloud whispered belatedly, still reeling from that disturbing vision. He didn’t understand how a father could do something so cruel to their own child. And had that really been _himself_ that he’d seen on that table? _Hojo did something similar to me, didn’t he? That’s why I recognize him._ He pressed a hand to his stomach and grimaced, feeling a little sick, but he couldn’t stop _there._ He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, reaching for the magic again.

The dizzying swirl of motes dispersed and Cloud found himself inside a tall metal structure filled with several levels of stasis pods with a long stairway in the middle. He frowned as he looked around; it was clear he was in some kind of mako reactor, the layout of this place was familiar enough, but he had _never_ seen one like this. 

Cloud spotted Sephiroth walking towards one of the pods on the lowest level and hurried forward. Another tall SOLDIER with dark hair approached Sephiroth at the same time, and Cloud eyed the man curiously before freezing in shock, staring with a stricken expression as the SOLDIER walked right past him. He felt like he had been doused in ice-cold water and his head _screamed_ in agony as he stared at the _very_ familiar Buster Sword on the man’s back. He _knew_ this man. He _recognized_ that walk, that face, that _voice--_ but he _remembered_ nothing about the man.

The black-haired man stopped in front of one of the pods and peered inside, pulling back right away. “What the...Seph take a look at this!”

Cloud stepped forward to peer into one of the pods as well, his stomach dropping at what he saw. He covered his mouth to stifle his horrified whine but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the half-mutated creature lying inside. It was similar to the creatures he’d fought earlier in the day but... _Oh shit. This thing isn’t done transforming._

Sephiroth looked inside as well, frowning as he said seriously, “They’re receiving mako infused directly from the reactor. Same as the average SOLDIER would.”

“Those aren’t SOLDIERs. They don’t even look fully human!” Zack peered into the next pod, shuddering and turning away. “Are they...monsters?

Sephiroth turned his back in silence, pausing before finally saying, “Yes. Professor Hojo is the one who created them. Abominations spawned by mako energy--that’s what monsters are. But these...are something abnormal. _Unnatural_.”

Zack approached him slowly, his tone uncertain, “Seph...what did you mean by ‘like _average_ SOLDIERs’?”

“You’re enhanced by mako, but you’re still human, Zack.” Sephiroth turned around but couldn’t meet Zack’s eyes.

_Zack._ Cloud shuddered, clutching at his head as that name reverberated in his mind like a siren, bringing with it a cascade of jumbled images, _memories_ that he couldn’t parse and couldn’t _afford_ to sort through right now. _This is too important._

“And..what about you?”

A tremor went through Sephiroth’s body and he nearly buckled, grabbing his hair and stumbling a few paces away. Zack dashed to his side, only to be immediately pushed away. Sephiroth staggered up the steps, breathing heavily. He whispered, “Could it be…? Am I a monster, too? Created like _this?!_ ” He cast an agonized glance to Zack. “I _always_ knew I was different, special somehow. Ever since I was a child. But it can’t be like _this!_ ” He gripped the railing, looking as if he were about to collapse. “Am I even a human?”

A new voice echoed in the reactor. “No such luck. You _are_ a monster.”

Sephiroth whirled around, eyes going wide as he immediately raised his hand to deflect a burst of energy directed at him. 

Even though Cloud _knew_ he couldn’t be hurt by anything in these memories, that still didn’t stop him from flinching and throwing himself away from the unknown man, landing in a crouch. The pain in his skull ratcheted higher, but unlike with _Zack_ , every instinct was screaming at him to be on high alert with this newcomer.

“Sephiroth…” The strange man was obviously a SOLDIER, and had shoulder-length greying auburn hair along with a single black wing on his left-hand side. He smiled but there was no mirth in it, as if he had bad news and couldn’t wait to tell them. “...Hojo’s greatest achievement from the JENOVA project.”

Sephiroth lowered his hand, clenching his fist. “Genesis.”

Zack pulled himself up from where he’d fallen into a heap avoiding Genesis’ attack. “So you ARE alive!” He didn’t sound very happy about that fact.

“If you call _this_ living, yes.” Genesis leaned against the railing, keeping a wary eye on the others.

“ _You_ sound like an overdramatic teenager,” Cloud retorted, narrowing his eyes. He didn’t like this asshole one bit.

“What is the Jenova Project?” Sephiroth asked hesitantly, even as he took a step backward.

“The name of all the experiments that used Jenova’s cells.” Genesis swept a hand, gesturing to the pods. “These are only a small part of that.”

“My mother’s cells?” Sephiroth’s face contorted with confusion. 

Genesis laughed but nodded. “Poor little Sephiroth. Never met his mother. Hojo only told you her name, right?” His cruel smile widened when he saw the answer to his question written all over Sephiroth’s face.

Zack yelled, “Genesis stop!”

“Why? He needs to know the truth about his _family_.” Genesis hissed, “Your _mother_ was dug up from a 2000-year old rock layer. Jenova’s _not_ human. She’s a monster.”

Sephiroth gasped softly, staggering backward in disbelief. He closed his eyes as a look of profound sadness passed over his features, bowing his head to hide his face behind his hair. He whispered faintly, “Gast...why didn’t you tell me?”

Cloud’s anger at Genesis faltered and he desperately wished he could hug Sephiroth, or do anything but just _watch_ Sephiroth’s heart break right in front of him for a second time, but he couldn’t interact with anyone. And he _wouldn’t_ force himself to look away. _That’s the connection between Sephiroth and Jenova. And why I recognize Gast’s name, too. The man who created SOLDIER?_ He took a shuddering breath, lips trembling as he whispered fiercely under his breath, “Don’t listen to him, Sephiroth, you are _not_ a monster.” Gods, he wished saying it would help, but what he was seeing had already come to pass.

“Yes, that’s right, hide like you always do. Hojo’s _pet_.” Some of the venom went out of Genesis’ words as he went on. “There was a reason you were Hojo’s favorite. But that’s why I...need your help, Sephiroth. ”

Sephiroth looked back up, eyes ablaze with fury, hatred. But he said nothing.

Cloud moved to stand beside Sephiroth, fists clenched as he glared up at Genesis. He glanced at the man’s wing, thinking viciously, _You don’t DESERVE something so beautiful._

“There were two offshoots of the Jenova Project. Project G, which made imperfect monsters like Angeal and me.” Genesis grinned and bowed gracefully, his wing extending from his back. “And Project S, which made _you_.” He gestured blithely to Sephiroth, “A perfect monster.”

Zack yelled, “Stop calling him that!”

Sephiroth grit his teeth and spat back at Genesis, “What do you _want_ from me?”

“Something so insignificant you won’t even miss it!” Genesis sighed, his smile faltering. “The truth is, I’m degenerating. My creation was flawed-- my genes are losing cohesion, diffusing. But _your_ genes, _your_ body does not degrade. Hojo knew this! And that bastard wouldn’t give me your cells to save me.” He took a few steps closer and said, “Share your cells with me.” 

Zack growled, “His cells?!”

“Really?! Shut the _fuck_ up, you pretentious douchebag,” Cloud burst out, quivering with anger, stepping closer to Sephiroth protectively. He was _highly_ tempted to chuck the materia at Genesis’ head. Hell, he _wanted_ to pull his sword and charge this bastard, memory or not, but he didn’t have it on him. “You can’t just call him a monster and then expect him to _help_ your dumb ass!”

“My friend…” Genesis extended out his hand to Sephiroth, and within it was a bright red apple. “It is your destiny to be the bringer of life. Help me.”

Sephiroth stared at him impassively, then glanced up to the words engraved at the top of the reactor-- JENOVA. Finally he said, “It doesn’t matter if your words are lies meant to trick me, or the truth about my existence I’ve been searching for all my life.” He slapped the apple from Genesis’ hand. “You can _rot_.” 

  
“Yes! Go Seph-” Cloud swayed dizzily and caught himself on the edge of the library table, breathing heavily as the materia slipped from his fingers and rolled across the cobblestones. “... Oh.” He looked around the library with new eyes, realization creeping in slowly as he glanced at Gast’s journal with a sense of dread. He’d been so caught up in his emotions and distress that it hadn’t occurred to him to wonder what the significance of the memory was while he was _in_ it. But he had noticed the name above the sealed door at the top of those stairs, and he had a sinking feeling that it had led to Jenova herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the sad chapter (at least they saved Sector 7!) but some good things will happen in the next one!


	11. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Whispers of Fate live up to their name.

Cloud sat down slowly, head cradled in his hands as he tried to get his bearings back. He was troubled not only by what he’d seen, but how _he_ fit into those events. “Sephiroth… I don’t know what this means. What do you _need_ from me?” he called, voice cracking in desperation. He waited for an answer, trying again when there was none. “Please answer me? I want to understand, Sephiroth, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Where _are_ you?”

Another minute stretched out into two, and then five before Cloud gave up, wiping away his tears. What the hell was he supposed to _do_ with this knowledge when Sephiroth still wasn’t answering his call? And that SOLDIER he’d seen in the memory, Zack…

_Zack._ His heart raced, memory fragments flickering in and then twisting painfully out of awareness as he regarded the Buster Sword leaning against the desk. Zack had borne it in the reactor and the fact that _Cloud_ had it now made him feel like something bad had happened. He was somehow _certain_ Zack would never have let it go willingly.

As he took a deep breath and let his fingers close around the sword’s hilt, the fragments sharpened into focus. There was a flash of flames and screams all around him in Nibelheim; he had picked up the Buster Sword for the first time in Jenova’s reactor, the unfamiliar weight in his hand seeming insignificant once his anguish coalesced into red-hot _rage._ He saw brilliant green eyes in a beautiful face shift from shocked to murderous just before agony ripped through his chest. It was _Sephiroth’s_ face.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut against the horror of _remembering,_ lips trembling and fresh tears spilling down his cheeks as more memories started to make sense. He saw a reflection of himself slumped in a tank, naked and shivering. There was the sensation of a cold metal table beneath him, pain distorting his vision as he endured some medical procedure, Hojo’s darkening face sneering down at him. Faint snatches of derisive mutters filtered in and out of his awareness, only broken by scribbling noises-- _‘another_ failure’, ‘what a waste of S cells’.

It was clear that not just _Sephiroth_ had been a part of Gast and Hojo’s experiments, Cloud knew he had been their subject as well, but one considered a failure. _Always a failure, at everything I’ve ever done._

Taking a shuddering breath, Cloud opened his eyes and looked down at the sword laying across his lap, a pained smile flickering on his lips. He was certain Zack had helped him escape from Hojo’s lab, but he had only vague impressions of a constant, cheerful presence by his side. More clear were the sounds of rain, gunfire and explosions, a hellish symphony of terror amplified by the screams of dying men. The stark dread of waking up amid a suddenly silent battlefield of burned and blade-mangled bodies stole his breath away; having to painstakingly _crawl_ between them through rain and blood-soaked mud to reach his dying friend had been nothing short of a _nightmare._ Not even the reassuring smile lighting up Zack’s bloodied face had been enough to keep Cloud from crying as he took the Buster Sword, or keep his voice from breaking when he promised to be Zack’s ‘living legacy’.

Cloud bowed his head, not bothering to dry his face. He had no idea how long he had been in this basement, but that didn’t matter. “How could I have _forgotten_?” he whispered, heart aching for… _all_ of them. More than anything else, he felt _ashamed_ of himself. Zack had _been_ every inch the hero he’d set out to be, friendly and helpful, determined, and protective to a fault. It was something Cloud had never quite managed to emulate.

But worse than that, the only thing Cloud had actually _done_ since coming to Midgar was make a mess of everything, especially his relationship with Sephiroth. It pained him to realize how quick he had been to believe the worst of Sephiroth when the man had never lied to him, except by omission, and even _then_? _He did it all to protect me. Some ‘living legacy’ I am. No wonder Sephiroth didn’t want to tell me any of this. He wanted to spare me the pain of KNOWING._

Cloud barked a harsh laugh, gaze going back to the mess of books on the desk. It was easy to see why Sephiroth had snapped, after finding out his entire life was seemingly a lie. He hadn’t suffered nearly as much as Sephiroth had, but he still felt a nearly electric desire to pull Shinra HQ to the ground around the ears of every single person who had knowingly ordered or perpetuated these crimes. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, finally saying in a soft voice, “Sephiroth. I understand now. Why you did… everything you did. I’m so sorry for… for everything. You deserve _so_ much better.” _Better than me._ He shakily stood and returned his sword to its customary spot, turning to gather his things.

Fingers of shadow melted from every corner of the room-- the bookcase, the walls, through the door-- and swirled around Cloud in a slow tornado. Soft murmuring echoed against the cobblestones and false wind lifted Cloud’s hair and snuffed out the candlelight. One of the Whispers broke off from the others and raised a translucent, skeletal hand to the corner.

A small spark of light, no larger than a firefly, darted around the room and then exploded in a dazzling, miniature supernova of green light. When the flash receded, a familiar shimmering portal beckoned. The Whispers hovered momentarily, staring at Cloud from behind their hoods, before one by one floating towards and through the portal to disappear.

Cloud stared after the Cetra as the last one vanished from view, slowly relaxing from his tense stance. He was grateful that he hadn’t gone for his sword on reflex this time, especially since it was now _obvious_ that the Cetra had been the ones to lead him here. _It wasn’t Sephiroth, after all. THEY wanted me to understand what he’s gone through. But why?_ He swallowed hard as he started forward. A soft clink made him stop in his tracks. Looking down, he saw the purple materia resting on the floor in front of him, no longer glowing, and he impulsively leaned down to scoop it up and tuck it into his backpack before continuing through the portal, steeling himself.

The first thing Cloud saw as he stepped through the portal was a tall, silver haired figure facing away at the top of the stairs, near the tank at the back of the room-- a very painfully _familiar_ room. Everything was dimly lit from below like he remembered, the mako casting an eerie greenish glow around the walls and structures in subtly shifting waves. The jagged edges of the broken tank stood out sharply in the lurid light, giving him the distinct impression of teeth in the scowling maw of a large predator. He processed all of this before he could take more than two steps into the room, stopping short with a stifled hitch of breath, his boots scraping along the edge of the gangway. _Sephiroth._

Sephiroth went completely still, clutching Jenova’s head to his chest. _We’re not alone._ A voice in his mind echoed his thoughts as he slowly drew his sword and turned around. Confusion and then a stricken expression passed his features as his eyes met Cloud’s across the gangway. “Stay back!” _Treachery!_ He’d been guided by the voices of the Whispers to this place that haunted his memories. After he’d collected Jenova’s body, he followed their call, thinking they may have some new secret to bestow. _I should have known better._

Seeing the fear in Sephiroth’s face was heartbreaking, and Cloud’s expression crumpled in misery. He stepped back reflexively and reached slowly for the Buster Sword, holding his other hand out in a placating manner. “It’s okay-” he started, unable to keep a slight tremble from his voice.

Sephiroth was breathing hard as he raised the Masamune between them, pupils mere slits in a sea of fiery green. No one would take Jenova from him now, she was the last thing he had left in this world. The last thing that truly belonged to him, horrible as she may be, Jenova was _his_. He whispered dangerously, “Take another step and I’ll toss you down into the mako.” _Just like you did to me years ago._ They were back where it all began, replaying the past, but Sephiroth wasn’t the same as he was then. He was much, much stronger.

Cloud let out a slow, shaky breath, heart pounding and his eyes wide as he nodded, drawing the sword and holding it harmlessly out to the side. His voice cracked as he said in a hush, “It’s- look, I’m just going to put this down.” He crouched down to lay it carefully on the floor beside him, then stood and took a step to the side, struggling not to cry. “I didn’t come to fight you, Sephiroth.” He swallowed hard, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender and reaching out tentatively with the bond, hoping fervently Sephiroth would hear his sincere remorse. _‘I came to apologize.’_

The tip of Sephiroth’s sword shook as he tried to hold it straight, and he warred with how very much he wanted Cloud’s words and _thoughts_ to be true. Cloud’s proximity and the intensity of what the man was feeling made it much harder to block out their bond. Bits of powerful emotions were leaking through his efforts to put up a wall, flowing both ways. “You _lie_.”

He jerked his chin, eyes flashing as he tried to steel himself again. It had to be a trick-- Cloud had rebuked him in front of everyone, cut him. He looked down at the Buster Sword as his vision blurred with tears. Very softly, “Pick up your sword, Cloud.”

Cloud stared at Sephiroth, lips trembling as he lowered his hands slightly. He could feel how strongly Sephiroth was being pulled apart inside, and it _hurt_ , a near echo of how horrible he had been feeling since their fight. “ _No,_ Sephiroth.” He tried futilely to blink back his tears, adding thickly, “I won’t fight you. Not this time.”

He took a hesitant step forward, well aware that he might not be coming back from this if Sephiroth decided not to forgive him. All he could do was keep his end of their bond wide open, putting all of his despair and sorrow, and _longing,_ on display and pleading softly, “I’m _sorry,_ Seph. I made a _huge_ mistake. I didn’t understand.”

Sephiroth shook his head in confusion, taking a step backwards but not lowering his sword. He couldn’t stop Cloud’s emotions from flowing into him and it was overwhelming and felt...different. There was none of the hazy innocence he’d sensed before when Cloud was blissfully ignorant of who he was, what he was. _He knows. Somehow, he found out._ “H-how?” _‘How is it that you know?’_ A more pressing question was ‘and how could you forgive me now that you know?’ but Sephiroth couldn’t ask it. A Cloud with full knowledge of Sephiroth’s crimes and monstrosity was even more dangerous, so he kept up his guard. “What mistake?”

Breath hitching again, Cloud stopped where he was, a sad smile crossing his face briefly. He tried to speak, but his throat was too tight to manage it. _‘The Cetra. They brought me here. Showed me what was done to you… helped me remember what was done to ME.’_

Everything Cloud had tried to say during their separation started to come tumbling out as he sniffled, wiping away his tears so he could see the man. _‘Tifa told me what happened at Nibelheim, but I could only understand half the story. I got scared and… I should have WAITED, I should have TALKED to you instead of lashing out. I swear, Seph, I NEVER wanted to hurt you. I felt horrible then, and I feel even worse now. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for breaking my promise, I’m sorry for hurting you, and I’m sorry for EVERY other horrible thing you’ve had to endure.’_ He backed up a little, struggling to catch his breath as his emotions bubbled over. _‘I’m SO scared I’ve destroyed the only good thing that’s ever happened to me. I need you, Seph. You made me feel happy, SAFE, like I’ve never felt before. But after what I did… I would understand if you never want to see me again.’_

Sephiroth blinked as the rush of Cloud’s thoughts and emotions permeated his mind, finally lowering his sword with a jarring clang against the gangplank. There was no lie or deception, it was _really_ how Cloud felt from his heart. He looked down pitifully at Jenova’s head, sensing that she, too, was listening. She remained silent but he could feel her apprehension that Cloud might ruin everything they had planned to do with Meteor. If Sephiroth had something of this planet he wanted to preserve, how would she get her wish? Her _death_ wish-- not only for Gaia and all the humans and Cetra that had tortured her, but also for herself.

He said softly, “Why would you seek me out now that you know what I’ve done?” Sephiroth was gazing at Jenova but his words were meant for Cloud. “If you knew what I intend to do, you would pick up your sword and strike me down.” He would deserve it but was past caring about penitence or mercy. The cruelty of humans had been branded into his mind from his earliest memories and honed by Jenova’s.

Cloud shook his head slowly, taking a deep, steadying breath, a spark of hope beginning to flare in his chest. “Because I _missed_ you. And I can’t- I couldn’t just walk away from you without _trying,_ ” he whispered, voice strained. “You deserve better than that. I saw how hard a life you had, and how cruel the people closest to you were. I understand how much that must have hurt, I’ve _been_ there.” He began to slowly move forward again, one hand outstretched beseechingly. “I don’t _care_ what you’re planning, I won’t stand against you again, Sephiroth. I would rather _die_ than be the reason for your pain.”

Sephiroth regarded Cloud for a long moment before sheathing his sword. He turned back to the broken glass capsule and gently placed Jenova’s head on the rest of her monstrous and maimed body slouched inside. There was no remaking what was broken, not Jenova, not them. “And what about the deaths of everyone else on this planet? Would you consent to sacrifice them to ease my pain?” He laughed softly and shook his head. _‘It’s too late now. I cannot abandon my mother again, and she cries out for vengeance for what this world has done to us.’_

Cloud frowned as he came up behind Sephiroth, tentatively reaching out to place a hand on Sephiroth’s back. Even just that small point of contact made him tear up again, and he sniffled as he stepped closer, until he could feel the man’s body heat. His throat was so tight, his voice failed him again. _‘I… can’t do that, Seph. But I still won’t fight you over it.’_

Sephiroth sighed but he hadn’t expected anything else. “And that is why you never should have come after me.” _‘Don’t stay to bear witness to this. Leave.’_

Swallowing hard, Cloud glanced up at Sephiroth for a long, serious moment before turning his attention to Jenova’s body. He could sense her presence in his head, now that he wasn’t entirely focused on Sephiroth. _‘Jenova… I don’t understand, what did they DO to her? I read about her discovery, but I couldn’t learn anything else about her.’_

Sephiroth smiled grimly. “She can tell you herself.”

Cloud felt a new, powerful voice in his mind, like the sun of his own consciousness was suddenly eclipsed and all the darkness was her-- Jenova. There was the loneliness of eons of life and incomprehensible time, knowledge and memory so expansive that Cloud knew he was only seeing a pinprick of this being’s mind. But that, and the searing depth of _hate_ that constricted each flash of memory, was enough.

A long, long journey, a crash, an insatiable hunger for life energy. Not as a wanton destroyer but to sustain her existence. Meeting the Cetra and _needing_ them and their mako, of slowly conquering them as a wasp masks itself to infiltrate a beehive and feast on honey. The Cetra rising up to strike her down with ancient magic and bind her in Crater where she never slept, only hungered and despaired and grew weak. Then light, hope and it was Gast’s face peering into her capsule. This new discovery turned into a litany of disasters as she was gradually dissected, pulled apart, experimented on with no more regard than if she were a bacterium in a Petri dish. Her efforts to fight back were met with increasing cruelty until she finally stopped, letting them do as they will if it would mean her destruction and an end to pain.

The pain did not stop and she did not die, no matter how many pieces of her were chopped away or how contorted and mechanical her new body became. _Hojo Hojo Hojo_. The one mercy was a new being, a small very young being whose mind she understood. From afar, she watched Sephiroth grow in size and strength, as whole and perfect as she was piecemeal and desecrated, and she gloried in him. _My son_. Called to him once his mind was opened to hear and begged for the gift that Gast and Hojo denied her. An end to her pain, an end to her life and all the lives that had treated them so cruelly. _Meteor_.

Cloud gasped for breath as Jenova released his mind, that brief glimpse of Meteor’s power _more_ than enough to have him weakly staggering back before Sephiroth caught him. He clutched at Sephiroth as her hatred thrummed through his entire being, bringing tears to his eyes and begging to be released violently. It warred with his own anguish and empathy for her, for the horrors they had _all_ endured. “ _Mother,_ ” he rasped, looking past Sephiroth to regard Jenova mournfully. Her presence tugged at his mind again, _‘Yes,’_ and it suddenly made _so_ much more sense why Sephiroth had massacred the entire _town._ To be acknowledged like that… It made him want to give her _everything_ she craved. His voice lowered to a growl, “Shinra deserves to _rot_ for what they’ve done. To you. To _us._ ”

“The whole world is Shinra now.” Sephiroth held Cloud gently, stroking the man’s hair from his furious face. “It has tainted everything and Gaia cries out in pain. Like _us_.”

Fear and confusion flickered in Cloud’s face as his wide-eyed gaze snapped to Sephiroth’s. Those words didn’t quite fit with the reality he had seen in his (admittedly _short_ ) time as a merc, but he knew that Sephiroth and Jenova were _deadly_ serious about calling Meteor. “What? But there are _thousands_ of people who have suffered at Shinra’s hands, who deserve a better life. _You_ helped save many of their lives, Seph.”

Sephiroth’s eyes flashed as he said, “And where were they when Hojo ripped Jenova apart? When he experimented on his own child to produce the perfect soldier? Killed or twisted so many others, even you?” He looked away with a solemn expression. “I’m tired of saving those who hate me. If even one person had intervened, everything could have been different.”

“Sephiroth…” Cloud’s mouth twisted unhappily, knowing that Sephiroth had every right to feel the way he did. “I’m not saying you should save or forgive the people who have hurt you. There’s _no_ forgiving standing by and watching a child suffer, and I would gladly take every one of those assholes down if I could.” He reached up to stroke Sephiroth’s cheek, his voice becoming more urgent. “But there are _so_ many people who don’t deserve to die just because Shinra is full of horrible people. Why can’t we use Comet instead? Let Jenova pass in peace and vow to take care of Shinra for her, _ourselves?_ ”

Sephiroth’s hand went to Cloud’s, holding it against his cheek. The hope and optimism in Cloud’s eyes was hard to bear but he didn’t look away. None of those ‘other people’ mattered to Sephiroth, but Cloud mattered. Bringing down Meteor might kill Cloud if he wasn’t strong enough. The thought of being completely alone again, even without Jenova’s voice, was extremely bitter. “I would not save anyone in this world but you. But Comet is not powerful enough to end her life.” He felt Jenova’s silent agreement. Such a spell may bring down the roof of the Coliseum where he and Cloud fought, but wouldn’t kill a god. “There’s no other way.”

Tears filled Cloud’s eyes, a ghost of a smile flicking over his face, and a thrill of happiness bursting through him to hear that Sephiroth still _cared_ about him. “There _has_ to be another way,” he whispered. If there was even the _slightest_ chance he could get Sephiroth back, he was _determined_ to find another solution. “There’s _always_ another way. We just have to find it. I mean…” He sank into Sephiroth’s arms with a sigh, cheek pressed to the man’s chest. “How do you know Meteor would kill Jenova and not _you_? Isn’t she stronger?”

“At one time, yes, she was stronger.” Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud, smiling at how _good_ it felt to have that body against him again. He would indulge, one last time. “But now the child is the god and the mother, perhaps mortal. To save my life, she gave me nearly all the power she had left when I fell into the Lifestream. All I must do to survive is merge with another timeline or just fly from this planet before its end.” He tilted Cloud’s face up to look at him. “Seeing you now, I wish there was another way, but--”

He stopped abruptly when the room’s temperature dropped in degrees and more Whispers than he’d ever seen appeared through the walls, floating in from all directions to descend into the mako beneath the gangplank. “They called me here, but why? What do the Cetra _want_ from me?” They were returning to the Lifestream but Sephiroth had been mystified by their every action and appearance. Sometimes they seemed to help him and sometimes blocked his way, but now they only fled. Actually, several seemed to be hovering beneath their feet...

Cloud clutched at Sephiroth instinctively, looking down in confusion. “I don’t think it’s-” Before he could finish his thought, the gangplank they stood on gave an ominous groan and lurched alarmingly under their feet. _Shit!_ “ _Run!_ ” he gasped, already tensed to flee back the way he’d come.

Sephiroth gripped the railing in alarm as the gangplank shifted again. “They’re trying to send us into the mako!” _‘No! I’m not finished!’_ He threw himself towards Jenova’s capsule and gathered her body and head into his arms just before the ground gave way with a squeal of metal.

As Cloud fell, he tried to leap for the railing without thinking-- it was the only thing he could reach that might have saved him, but his fingers just _barely_ missed their target. “Sephiroth!” he screamed, despair constricting his chest as he reached up for Sephiroth. _But we were so close!_ The impact of hitting the Lifestream knocked him breathless, the suffocating terror of being dragged down into the murk gripping him. As everything started to go black, there was just enough of him left to realize he was about to _die_ , and he used his remaining strength to reach out with a tearful, _‘Sephiroth, I lo-’,_ before he completely lost consciousness.

“Cloud--” Any other words were swallowed up as Sephiroth, too, plunged into the Lifestream. He curled around Jenova as he was swept deeper down, frantically looking for Cloud and calling to him through their bond but getting no response. The Whispers gradually coalesced all around him, swirling in a vortex that momentarily broke to push an unconscious Cloud into the center with him.

He pulled Cloud against him with a silent, angry cry and screamed at the Whispers in his mind, _‘Why would you kill him?! What do you WANT?’_ He stilled as Jenova’s voice rang plain in his thoughts, telling him to _listen_ to the Cetra’s words. Sephiroth heard nothing at first but eventually there was a chorus of thoughts that became synchronous, understandable.

_‘Another way than Meteor…to give her peace.’_

_‘Impossible.’_ Sephiroth shook his head and clutched Jenova tighter to him. It didn’t matter if there was another way-- the planet and all these despicable humans pillaging it _deserved_ the calamity from the skies. _‘You cannot dissuade me! I will bring it down from the heavens even if you confine me here!’_

_‘Then you will be the one who kills him.’_

Sephiroth flinched, knowing it was true. He could feel the life still in Cloud, flickering and hovering. Their bond sustained Cloud’s life here, for now, but the thread was thin and felt like it could snap at any moment. _‘Help me save him!’_ It was selfish to expect their help, given what he intended to do to the planet, but Jenova was too weak to save Cloud’s life.

_‘She is not too weak to save him, with our help. We will see it done if the planet is preserved. There is no need to destroy others.’_

Sephiroth gazed between his mother’s alien face and Cloud’s slack features, finally understanding the impossible choice he’d been guided to by the Cetra. What had seemed like random appearances or help now made sense-- it was to bring him and Cloud to this moment. Save Cloud and give up on vengeance, or sacrifice him along with all the others?

Tears pooled in his eyes and floated away in the Lifestream, unable to be absorbed, same as him. _‘Mother, what should I do?’_ His heart was breaking with indecision; it was not his choice to make. _‘You saved the life of your son. Would you save his?’_ Sephiroth did want this-- want Cloud-- more than revenge. Everything would be meaningless without him, he saw that now. He’d be damning himself to an immortal life of misery.

Sephiroth could feel Jenova’s powerful emotions probing his own and let her in, let her see his conflict and desire. And he felt a single soft word, _‘Yes.’_

The Whispers immediately stopped their swirling and hovered in a circle around them, each holding up a hand. Jenova shimmered and glitched while Cloud appeared to _glow_ , light filling the man’s body until beams shot from his eyes and fingertips. Sephiroth watched in both horror and amazement as Jenova’s body and head slowly dissolved to sparkles within the Lifestream, concentrating into a tight, spinning ball of energy in front of his eyes. Into _materia._

As the orb solidified and filled with a reddish hue, the light inside of Cloud blazed, arcing like lightning in jagged patterns over his transforming body. His skin took on an iridescent bluish-golden sheen and hardened into intermittent scales, disappearing under his clothes and spreading down his arms, up the sides of his neck and curling around his temples. Strength surged in his limbs, a low, guttural sound tearing from his throat as muscles bunched and gleaming black talons extended from his fingertips. They matched the equally sleek horns growing from his hairline, sweeping back from his face in graceful curves.

Another groan burst from Cloud as his eyes shot open, unfocused and shining a brilliant blue with streaks of green ringing the slit pupils. His hands mindlessly clutched at Sephiroth’s shoulders as he struggled to orient himself, to adjust to the odd new power he could feel racing through his body. A powerful, reptilian wing-- covered in the same blue-gold scales and tipped with a wicked claw-- extended from his back, pulling a ragged gasp from him as he shivered into full awareness in Sephiroth’s embrace. Finally, he raised his gaze to focus on the man’s face. _‘Sephiroth… You saved me.’_

Sephiroth’s eyes widened in amazement-- he intuitively understood what had happened, felt their bond strengthen into something unbreakable, immutable. But he hadn’t believed it to be possible. _‘No...Jenova saved you.’_

A wide smile slowly split Cloud’s face, understanding and wonder and pure _joy_ flooding through him, lighting up their bond with its intensity. _‘Jenova told me what you gave up. Asked me if I would accept her gift to save you from an eternity of being alone.’_ He lifted his taloned hands to cup Sephiroth’s face gently, tears brimming in his eyes as he tugged him down into a kiss.

Sephiroth cried into the kiss, for Cloud, for Jenova, for himself. For how close he had come to snuffing out so much beauty that he’d been too blind and wrathful to see. He struggled with any coherent thought, filling Cloud’s mind with gratitude and happiness instead as he held the man against him desperately. Somehow the Cetra had seen some glimmer of good in Jenova after all, knowing that she would make this choice but only for him, the one thing that mattered more than vengeance.

He reluctantly pulled back to look around at the Whispers still surrounding them, nodding to them in understanding. They hovered for a moment more and wordlessly dispersed into the Lifestream, leaving Sephiroth and Cloud floating in each other’s arms. _‘Eternity is a long time, Cloud. Are you so certain you wish to spend all your days with me?’_ He smiled and ran a finger along one of Cloud’s horns, already knowing that Jenova never would have asked Cloud if she hadn’t already known the answer.

The light touch made Cloud shiver, lips parting unconsciously as he tightened his arms around Sephiroth’s neck, a soft look on his face. _‘I wouldn’t be here now if the answer was NO, Seph. I may have made that promise before I knew what it meant, but… every word I said in that hotel room was the truth. I am, and will always BE, yours.’_ The glint in his eyes was knowing and fond as he stretched up to press a lingering kiss to Sephiroth’s cheek, pulling away with a smile. _‘There’s no-one I would rather spend eternity with.’_

Sephiroth grasped the materia and brought it between them, the small flame within flickering under his gaze. It was comforting that he had something of her still. _‘It’s...summon materia.’_

Cloud traced one talon over it, tearing up again as he felt the magical presence in the orb respond to them both. _‘Mother…’_ He felt a glimmer of affection, seemingly from Jenova, and immediately looked up at Sephiroth in amazement, wondering if he had just imagined it. _‘Can you sense her? It doesn’t… feel like she’s in pain anymore.’_

_‘No pain.’_ Sephiroth held the orb up between his thumb and forefinger, only sensing that she was at rest and now entrusting _them_ to channel the remnants of her vengeance towards their own targets. _‘When her children need her, she will come to their aid.’_ He gazed at Cloud with a wide smile, taking the man’s hand and holding it out to the side. A portal glitched and solidified in the mako, their escape from this limbo and back into the real, living world. They were forever changed and would hide among the humans who couldn’t recognize what they had become, but it was enough to have each other to share that secret power with. _‘We have unfinished business with Shinra. With Hojo, most of all.’_ He brought Cloud’s clawed fingers to his lips, pupils pinning. _‘We will be a calamity to those who have wronged us. Will you join me, Cloud?’_

_‘Join you?’_ Cloud dragged his gaze away from the portal to fix on Sephiroth, pupils expanding and his breathing speeding up at just the _thought_ of fighting side by side with Sephiroth again. _‘You didn’t even need to ASK, Seph. We’ll take them ALL down.’_ He tightened his fingers around Sephiroth’s and a wicked grin spread across his face, anticipation and determination flooding through their bond. Oh, he couldn’t _wait_ to test out his new powers. _‘Shinra won’t know what hit them.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Calamity for now. But don’t worry, we’re planning to add a smutty epilogue later!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out our fic! ZJ is writing Seph, Madam M, Johnny, and Andrea. Ghost is writing Cloud, Aerith, and Zack. We'd love to hear what you think in the comments (especially since this is our first foray into the fandom). 
> 
> Check us out on Tumblr!
> 
> ZJ: [Kiranatrix](http://kiranatrix.tumblr.com/)  
> Ghost: [GhostOfTasslehoff](http://ghostoftasslehoff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
